


The Living Objects

by Uncle_RJ_Kitten



Series: Chronicles of Foxy [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anthropomorphic, BAMF Foxy, Background Relationships, Cameos, F/M, Female Bonnie, Foxy is a pirate, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_RJ_Kitten/pseuds/Uncle_RJ_Kitten
Summary: An object with soul is called a Living Object.A Living Object with special powers is called Creation.There are the goods, there are the evils.They took in many forms, ranging from animatronics to statues to stuffed doll. With the evil doers arise, join the good guys fighting to save the word as old wounds reopen to reveal the truth.And what does Foxy have to do with this?Originally posted on FF.net under the same username from:17-12-14 to 15-01-15
Series: Chronicles of Foxy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924768
Kudos: 3





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new to AO3
> 
> I had been posting fanfic on FF.net for a long time and now I am moving stuff here to expand my audience, and that I have taken a liking to AO3. I will not change anything on the work, keeping everything original and unedited.
> 
> I have not check through this fic at all, so the tags are missing quite a bit.
> 
> Note: This is one of my first fanfic, so it is incredibly different to how I write nowadays.
> 
> Expect cringe.

Jeremy frantically looked back at his tablet to wind up the music box and quickly put it down to shine his flashlight at the animatronics at the hallway.

Toy Chica and Old Bonnie were there.

His finger was a blur as he rapidly shone his flashlights at them, disorienting them during the process.

He turned to his left and pressed the light button for the left vent, still in the process of shining his flashlight at the two animatronics.

Nothing was in the left air vent. Good.

Then, he heard some banging coming from the right air vent, soon followed closely by loud statics. He didn't need to look at the right air vent to know who was there.

Quickly, Jeremy put on his Fazbear suit and waited for the statics to disappear. He sat there motionless, a bit scared that he might not have time to wind up the music box because Mangle sure took her time at the air vent.

The statics finally disappeared and Jeremy quickly took off the suit and pulled up the tablet, didn't bother to shine his lights at the hallway in front of him. The music box was at the last warning and Jeremy was just a fraction faster to wind up the music box before Marionette got released.

He sighed in relief after he fully wound up the music box. He turned on the light to watch the puppet dropped back into his present box. He put down the tablet and nearly threw it up in the air.

Golden Freddy had just appeared and disappeared before him, nearly giving him a heart attack.

He cursed under his breath as he shone his flashlight at the hallway. Toy Chica and Old Bonnie were gone. Now it was Toy Freddy standing there and Mangle hanging upside down. He rapidly shone his light at them to disorienting them.

Then, he heard a child-like voice saying 'Hi!' and banging from the right air vent.

Sure enough, BB was there at the left air vent and Toy Bonnie at the right.

Jeremy threw on the suit and sat motionless at his chair. The light in his office began to flicker as Toy Bonnie slid into his view through the holes for the eyes. Then, it went dark for Jeremy and a 'Hello' was heard.

Slowly, the room began to fill with lights and Jeremy took off the Fazbear suit without hesitation and took out the tablet to wind up the music box. Once fully wound, he put down the tablet but put on the Fazbear suit in a flash.

Luckily he was fast enough, because Old Chica was there in the room with him.

Once the chicken had finally gone, Jeremy quickly wound up the music box on the tablet without checking the air vents and the hallway despite the fact that he heard banging from the left air vent.

Big mistake.

When he put down the tablet, a loud screech was heard and Toy Chica came up to his face as he screamed in terror.

Somewhere around the pizzeria, Toy Freddy looked up when he heard the screech. He knew that screech and came up to a conclusion.

"Well, it looks like the security guard has been caught," he stated and made his way to the security guard office.

"So, who caught the guard?" Toy Bonnie came up, holding her iconic red guitar over her shoulder. Toy Freddy shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Freddy suggested as they made their way to the office. Sure enough, the others began to join the two and headed the same place.

Finally they had arrived and stared at the sight before them.

"TC, would you mind get off of me, please?"

"But it's comfortable here"

"TC, please Eric would not be happy when he found out about this"

"Why?"

"Well, you are his 'girlfriend', and you two made out the last time he was here. He probably thinks that you're cheating on him when he sees this"

"You're right"

…

Few seconds passed by.

…

"Can you get off now?"

"Sorry"

Toy Chica removed herself from Jeremy's lap and stood straight. She stretched, showing her body features to everyone. Jeremy politely looked away with red face, embarrassed.

"TC, you caught him!" Toy Bonnie ran up to her and hugged her in congratulate manner. The cheerleader hugged her best friend back.

"It's my first; it isn't a big deal," Toy Chica replied back as Old Freddy approached the still red Jeremy. He chuckled at the red face.

"You got caught three times in a row there, J. You need to improvise your strategy," Old Freddy stated in a humor manner. The security guard sulked.

"You guys didn't give me a chance," Jeremy replied back. Mangle laughed from above. She hung upside down and leaned down to be eye level with the security guard.

"We've been giving you a lot of chances, and I mean a lot of them," Mangle grinned and bit back her mirth when Jeremy sulked even further. He just looked adorable when he sulked. Old Chica then gained everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone, the Game's over! So, it's pizza time!" everyone cheered at the statement. They all loved Chica's Pizza Special; who wouldn't? "Come on, Jeremy! Stop sulking and come join us!" Old Chica shouted and began to pull the sulking young man.

Jeremy couldn't help but cracked a wide smile. He let Old Chica excitedly pulled him to the party room. He couldn't help it but smiled even wider at her childish behavior despite how long she had been lived.

Soon enough, they arrived at the party room. The animatronics there grinned at the security guard and waved him to join them as Old Chica and Toy Chica prepared the pizzas. Jeremy sat at his usual chair as he watched the animatronics interacted with each other.

They all were, of course, his friends.

They weren't any ordinary animatronics. They were objects with souls. They looked a lot like humans, but they had the animal features in them.

Old Freddy, or just Freddy, had a neatly combed brown hair with a black top hat perched on top of his head. Two brown bear ears twitching on his head and a bear tail wiggled at the seat of his pants. He wore a dark brown suit and black shoes. He, along with the other bears, had a special belt for his microphone he always carried around.

Toy Freddy was very similar to Old Freddy, except he was much lighter brown in color and his skin was a bit paler. He usually went by the name Eddy instead of Freddy.

Golden Freddy was there too. He usually went by the name Goldie, which he doesn't really fond off but the name kind of stuck. He was very different from the other bear-men. Instead of brown, Goldie had a blonde hair, yellow bear ears and tail, yellow shoes and bright yellow suits. His skin was as pale as Toy Freddy. Only his top hat was black.

The three bears were talking with each other. They were among the wise animatronics in the group. They were polite and well-mannered… most of the time. The other time was when they were at their mischief.

Jeremy's focus changed to the two guitarists in the group.

Old Bonnie, or OB as everyone called to avoid confusion, wore a dark blue sleeveless sweater with a white cloth underneath. She wore a mini-skirt and dark blue stockings along with black shoes. Her hair was dark blue and flowed down her shoulders and her rabbit ears on top of her head.

Toy Bonnie, or TB, was pretty much like Old Bonnie, but she had much lighter blue than Old Bonnie and had a natural blush on her cheeks. Also her hair was longer that cascaded down to the middle of her back.

They both had the same guitars, which can make the two guitarists confused and always fought about it.

The two bunnies were still arguing about who's the better guitar player in the group. It had been going since last week. They were the pranksters of the group and loved to make the others to jump out from their skins. They were also always fighting each other like a squabble between two siblings. The fight can occur over a simple thing, such as who will pick up the pencil from the ground.

Jeremy leaned back in his chair to look above him for another animatronics.

Sure enough, Mangle was there, hanging… literally. She had a bright pink hair and wore white and pink clothes. Her pink bow matched her hair color. Two fox ears popped out from on top of her head and a tail swishing behind her.

Mangle loved to hang out, literally. She had this sort of bandages wrapped around each of her limb and used them to hang around (pardon the pun). She was playing with Balloon Boy who was giggling in joy.

Then, Jeremy looked at the youngest among the group.

Balloon Boy, or BB, was holding his favorite balloon in his usual clothing. He was the shortest and the youngest among the group. BB was one of the two animatronics that looked completely human without animal features in him.

The boy was a joyous animatronics that liked to give balloons to people, especially to those who are sad. He liked to make people smile and disliked sadness. He always brought a smile on every animatronic's face.

Jeremy then focused at the animatronic, or puppet, that sat beside him.

Marionette was the other animatronics that looked completely human. He had a jet black hair, black suit with white stripes on his sleeves and on his lower legs. He had a white mask that he placed on his head, a bit to the side than to the middle.

He was shifting in his seat, very eager for the pizzas to arrive. His personality and behavior was very similar to BB but more mature. Marionette can easily lull to sleep over a music box, which made him a bit childish.

"The pizzas are here!"

Jeremy gazed at two other animatronics that entered the party room, holding pizzas in each hand.

Old Chica, or OC, was probably what most people called a mother figure to children. She wore a yellow gown that matched her long feathery hair. Her small chicken tail waved behind her as she and Toy Chica approached the group. She also wore an apron that stated in front, 'Let's Eat!'

Toy Chica, or TC, however, looked completely opposite of Old Chica. She wore a white tight tank top that stated in front, 'Let's Party!' and a yellow mini-shirt. She had a yellow short hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of orange flats and had a natural blush on her cheeks.

When Jeremy first worked here as the security guard, TC wore nothing but a pink underwear and a bib after her work shift; nothing else. This caused her to show her… you know… features. TC was forced to wear something more modest than that later the same day.

Jeremy's mouth was watering at the aroma the pizzas giving out. OC's pizza was so delicious it was addictive. When the plates of pizzas put down on the table, OC held up a hand to stop everyone from launching out for the pizzas.

"Have you all washed your hands?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother!" They all shouted in unison. This caused Chica to laugh out loud. She then gave each slice of her pizzas to each and every one of them.

After a while, everyone was at their seats and a slice of pizza was on their plates along with a glass of water. They all stared at the slices in hunger.

But suddenly, the hunger instantly died and sadness replaced it. They all shifted their gazes on one seat at the far end of the table. They all sighed in sadness. Some of them had their eyes swelling with tears.

It was the only chair that was empty. Although the chair was empty, a plate of _two_ slices of pizza place in front of it and a tall glass of water.

The chair was very special and it was completely covered in dust, untouched. No one had ever laid a finger on that chair, not even the children during the day dared to touch it.

The special chair was only for one and one only.

…The one that was a certain pirate.

…A certain pirate fox.

The special, empty, dusty, untouched seat was only for none other than Foxy the Pirate Fox.


	2. The Beginning

Jeremy sat down on a chair that was provided as he watched the sight before him with a smile on his face. Unlike the usual time, he was at the pizzeria during day time. It was unusual for Jeremy to be at the pizzeria during the day. He only came to pizzeria in daylight whenever he felt like.

He watched as his robotic friends interacted with the children and also some of the parents. They were actually off from the stage. Back before the grand reopening, the animatronics were not allowed to leave the stage but now they were. And they were happy.

Also, both the Old and Toy animatronics were there, all of them.

TC and OC were serving pizzas to the children and the adults. The bears, even Goldie was there too, were playing with the children. TB and OB let the kids borrowed their guitars. A fight did occur, only between the two bunnies and no one else. Mangle was playing hide-and-seek with some of the children. BB gave balloons to anyone he could find. Marionette just dropped gift boxes to everyone.

The sight, Jeremy witnessed, was truly magnificent. Everyone was happy and laughing. The place was filled with happiness and joy.

"Jeremy!" the young man heard a voice. He turned toward the speaker and beamed at the person.

"Mr. Fazbear!" Jeremy replied back as he stood up and embraced the older man in a bro-hug.

Margaret Fazbear, or Mr. Fazbear, was the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. His father had once owned the pizzeria but now it was his son's. It had been passed down from father to son and the pizzeria was now in his hand.

The two then pulled away.

"I heard you got caught again, last night," Mr. Fazbear stated. He smirked when Jeremy looked away in embarrassment.

Mr. Fazbear actually knew about the animatronics being alive – he was the owner, after all – and about their Game too. He once played the game when he was a young lad long time ago. It was hell lots of fun playing the Game. Jeremy's experience in the game brought back some memories.

"I'm not as good as you or Mike," Jeremy replied, still embarrassed.

Mike Schmidt was the previous night guard of the pizzeria, even before the grand reopening. He too knew about the animatronics and grew fond of them. Currently he worked away from town but sometimes visited the pizzeria. He was a great friend to Jeremy and they kept contact of each other.

"You need to learn from the expert, Jeremy," Mr. Fazbear puffed out his chest, hoping that the young man knew what he meant. Jeremy only stared with blank face.

"You're too old you know that, old man?" Jeremy questioned. The older man smacked the younger's shoulder but both were laughing. "Wonderful sight, isn't it?" Jeremy asked as he watched the animatronics interacted with the children.

Freddy gave his microphone to a little girl who said that she can sing. Eddy was singing some songs to a bunch of children while Goldie had two girls on his lap watching the scenery, giggling with the girls at some point.

The two bunnies were now trailed off from their work. They were currently having a guitar battle while glaring at each other. They still argued of who's the better guitarist. Although they were off from their job entertaining children, they somehow entertained children by their contest. The kids were laughing and cheering the whole time.

Old Chica sat down with a bunch of kids gathering around her as she told them how to make the best pizza ever. Toy Chica occasionally budded in to throw Old Chica off guard in the middle of the story. This caused Old Chica to forget what she was about to say, which was why sometimes the two chickens can be seen running around the place. The children just laughed at their playfulness.

Mangle was helping some children who had their balloons stuck at the ceiling. Sometimes she had to put BB back down on the ground because he too floated into the air. He had too many balloons in his grasps.

Marionette however, was nowhere to be found.

Mr. Fazbear smiled at the sight.

"Yeah," he said. "A wonderful sight it is"

Everyone was happy. Children and animatronics were everywhere. They interacted with each other with a smile on their faces. The animatronics were free to roam during the day. Unlike before the grand opening after the…

Well, not everyone was happy.

Ever since that 'day', Mr. Fazbear, Mike and the animatronics couldn't get their minds off from the pirate fox.

Jeremy knew about him but not all about him. He thought the young man wasn't ready for it. But after years of working here, he was ready… he hoped.

"Jeremy, boy," Mr. Fazbear gained the young man's attention.

"Yes, boss?"

"Come a bit early tonight, would you? There's something we would like to tell you"

Jeremy seemed to be confused at why his boss was looking worried but he nodded.

"Yes sir"

"Good," Mr. Fazbear stated. "We'll meet you tonight then"

Suddenly a certain puppet dropped down into their views, literally. Marionette had his mask over his face. He looked like he was sweating. It was hard to tell because of the mask. His eyes were wide either from fear or from difficulty in holding back his mirth.

"Guys, guys, guys, if Mangle ask where I am, tell her that the children are playing at my present box. Okay? Okay," the two humans didn't have a chance to reply. They don't even have time to open their mouths to reply. "Here, take this"

Marionette forcefully thrust a small gift box into Jeremy's hands and then quickly walked away. The two humans looked at the puppet frantic leaving with their eyebrows raised.

"What's with him?" Mr. Fazbear asked in confusion, still looking at the direction where Marionette left. Jeremy turned his focus to the present box in his hand. He turned it around to inspect it. It was wrapped with a yellow paper with a red ribbon on it.

The way the box was wrapped was someone in such haste. It was like something was coming for them as they wrapped the small box. But it was presentable and cleaned enough and was done by expert hands.

"I don't even know," Jeremy replied as he kept on inspecting the box in his hands. It was large enough for…

"Hey, guys," Mangle came up from above. She was hanging by her bandage clothes and was upside down as she looked at Jeremy and Mr. Fazbear.

Jeremy and Mr. Fazbear looked up and their eyebrows shot up from their foreheads at her 'new' look.

Oh…

"Have you seen my eye?"

"Uh…"  
"Uh…"

Time was skipped and it was now 11.00 pm, after Marionette received some beating from Mangle for pulling her left eye out. How he managed to pull her eye out without her knowing was a mystery to everyone. Only Marionette and Mangle knew about it.

Jeremy had a short nap early in his home and now he headed his way to the pizzeria. He still remembered that Mr. Fazbear told him to come a bit early.

He finally arrived at the pizzeria and parked his car. Even after years working at the pizzeria, he was a bit excited to meet his robot friends.

Mr. Fazbear was there outside the pizzeria, leaning against the wall beside the door that led to the entrance of his pizzeria. When he saw the car parked at the parking lot, he instantly knew who that person was.

Because who would come at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at 11.00 o'clock at night? No one came, of course, except for Jeremy. He was, after all, the security guard of the place.

Mr. Fazbear then approached the parked vehicle to greet Jeremy.

"Evening, Jeremy," Mr. Fazbear greeted as Jeremy stepped out from his car. The young man smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Fazbear," Jeremy greeted back. He closed the door and locked the vehicle before he followed his boss.

Mr. Fazbear locked the door of the pizzeria after Jeremy walked in, just in case.

When the security guard followed his boss to wherever he led, Jeremy noticed that none of the animatronics were at their positions. They were completely missing, which made Jeremy worried a bit. He looked around for a while to search for the animatronics

"Where are the others?" the security guard asked. Before Mr. Fazbear could answer, a certain golden bear appeared from the thin air. It startled Jeremy for a bit but quickly recovered it before anyone noticed.

"Is everyone gathered?" Mr. Fazbear asked Goldie. The golden bear nodded in affirmation.

"Everyone's at the usual party room if you want to know where they are," he said.

"Good; you join the others and tell them that J is here," Mr. Fazbear ordered the golden bear. Goldie then teleport into the party room where everyone was gathering to inform them Jeremy had finally arrived.

Jeremy was confused at the serious tone Mr. Fazbear was giving and even his face seemed to be in a serious expression. Even Goldie, the usually polite guy who can be up to something mischievous sometimes, seem to be in a serious mood too.

Something was up, here.

"What's going on?" Jeremy questioned in confusion after he noticed that everyone seemed to be so serious tonight.

"Foxy," Mr. Fazbear answered with one word. That one word totally gained the young man's attention.

Jeremy had heard about the great Foxy the Pirate Fox. Mr. Fazbear, Mike and the Old animatronics talked about him with pride and respect. And the Toy animatronics were admired him for his greatness from the tales the Old animatronics told them.

Jeremy too had a great admiration and respect toward the pirate fox. He had only seen Foxy once on their first meeting.

To be completely honest, their first meeting wasn't really that good. Foxy sure did show a one heck of a 'good' impression. Jeremy still remembered the day he encountered Foxy.

Their first meeting was actually happened on the first day of his duty to be the night guard of the pizzeria. Jeremy sat lazily on his chair in his office as the phone guy – who actually Mr. Fazbear himself, truthfully – rambled about the animatronics. Sometimes, the recorded messages got interrupted by the animatronics.

The clock hadn't even ticked to 1 am when Jeremy saw a blur of crimson red.

With a cry of surprise and shock, Jeremy fell off from his chair and hit the floor very hard as he felt cold metal pressed onto his throat. His vision was blurred from the hit but when it was cleared, Jeremy stared frightfully into a glowing yellow eye.

He could see anything else but the glowing golden yellow eye.

The yellow eye was staring into his soul, as if it was searching for something.

After a while as Jeremy got pinned down by Foxy, he immediately got released and regained his breath back. The pirate fox left in a blinding speed not even his footsteps were heard. Jeremy didn't manage to fully see the pirate fox because he left in a flash. The only thing Jeremy could tell was that he had a crimson red fur and nothing else.

Three hours after the encounter, that was when the others showed up. Unlike Foxy, they were friendly and less hostile.

For weeks, Jeremy was thinking on why Foxy had behaved that way. He tried to ask the animatronics but they managed to dodge the question. Weeks later, Jeremy had to drop the subject when he realized that it made them sad and sorrowful.

Jeremy sighed through his nose, knowing that he will never get any answer. Again, Jeremy had heard the tales about the pirate fox, but no one told him in full detail. They were secrets they had been hiding from him. He wanted answers… and he will receive it tonight.


	3. The Tales Of Foxy The Pirate Fox

"He's here," Goldie told them. They all sighed, thinking the same thing.

"Do you think he's ready?" OB asked the human in the room. "We all still remembered what happen to _you_ when the first you heard the story," Old Bonnie said with a worried tone. The man sighed.

"I was told the story on the _first_ day I worked there; during the time I nearly got a heart attack when Foxy pinned me down," the man stated. "I wasn't ready for it, and I hadn't trust you, Old Chica and Old Freddy and Goldie that day yet. So I thought you'll going to finish the job," he glared at Goldie, who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," Goldie apologized, still remembered the time where _he_ pounced the man shortly after Foxy did back in the days. The man passed out of shock and fear and woke up with wet pants. It was _incredibly_ embarrassing for him.

The said man rolled his eyes and sighed. He then continued where he left off.

"Jeremy, on the other hand, had been working here for years now. And he already trusted you all to the heart. Unlike me who… you know," the man stated and shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps approaching; signaling everyone Jeremy and Mr. Fazbear were coming. They all stared at the entrance as Jeremy and Mr. Fazbear walked in.

Jeremy looked around, noticing that everyone was here, including Marionette and BB. Also, Mike Schmidt was there too.

"Mike!" Jeremy greeted as he walked over to the previous night guard.

"Jeremy!" Mike greeted back as he stood up and embraced the current security guard.

The two men were good friends, by the way.

"I haven't seen you since last month. What happen?" Jeremy pulled back and questioned the man before him. Mike sighed before he answered.

"Family business," he answered, secretly telling Jeremy a message. The young man received it and kept silent, knowing it was none of his business.

"Sit down, Jeremy," Mr. Fazbear told him. He complied and everyone else took their seats. "I'm sure you have lots of questions about Foxy," Jeremy nodded.

"All of you never really gave me the specific details about Foxy. Why is that?" the current security guard raised his questioned eyebrow.

"We thought you aren't ready for it," Goldie answered from his place beside Jeremy. "Mike here nearly threw up when he heard a tale about Foxy. And we don't want that to happen again, especially to you"

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at that statement. Mr. Fazbear then grabbed something from his pocket. He hesitated but reluctantly pulled something out and gave it to Jeremy.

Jeremy unfolded the paper and revealed a decent sized poster. It looked a few years old but none of the edges were torn and it was still in good condition. It was well kept. That wasn't what really shock Jeremy. What shocked him was what on the poster.

**Meet the greatest pirate ever live!**

**Foxy the Pirate Fox**

Jeremy had never got a full view of Foxy, and nobody ever filled him in. He had imagined what Foxy would look like. In this poster, however, he was way beyond his imagination.

Unlike other animatronics, Foxy had no human features at all. Yes, he had fingers and stood on two legs, but he had no skin at all; just fur. His body was handsomely slim, if Jeremy had to say about it.

His head was exactly like a fox and, again, had no human features on it. He had a velvety crimson fur covered his head and body, but his chest and muzzle along with the tip of his ears were very pale red.

Foxy dressed like a modern pirate with style.

He wore blue jeans that were tugged into his tall brown boots. The tips and the heels of the boots were plated with shiny metal. He had three small brown bags that hung on the left side of his hips. He wore a brown glove, same color with his brown bags and boots, and the knuckles were plated with shiny metal and a black eyepatch covering his right golden eye.

He had a purple cloth or a large scarf wrapped around his waist, one end hung loose on the right side of his hip that might blew by the wind.

Foxy actually had a hook instead of a right hand. The hook was, however, a one of a kind and looked modern. It had two hooks. The main one was very large. The other one was small that can act like a 'thumb'.

"Foxy…" Mr. Fazbear started as Jeremy kept staring at the poster. "…Is a very special animatronic. You can tell that he's way different from the others. That is because he's the first one ever built among the group"

Jeremy looked up to his boss in surprise.

"He's the oldest?" he asked. Old Freddy chuckled before he answered the question.

"He's five years older than I am, boy," Freddy told him with a smile on his face.

"Back in the days, even though he was completely different Foxy was the biggest attraction," Goldie said, teleporting to Jeremy's other side.

"Even bigger than us, if you might say," OB added at the moment Goldie ended.

"If it weren't for the name everyone would've thought that this pizzeria belong to Foxy," OC commented as she put down the plate of her pizza.

Suddenly, the four Old animatronics smiled widely. Even Mr. Fazbear joined them. Their eyes grew distance with memories.

"We all still remember the time he performed back in the old days," Freddy started. "He was loved by many, both children and parents. He held the greatest performance ever seen in this place. And the most interactive animatronics than any of us"

"Whenever children walked into the restaurant they sometimes were eager to be with Foxy instead of us, even some of the parents were too," OB continued. "Foxy had his own stage back in the days called Pirate Cove. Whenever our performance ended, the children rushed to the Pirate Cove, waiting for him to come out"

"He didn't have favorite 'first mate' as he would call it," OC decided to continue the story. "…Because all of the children are his favorites. He always played with them and always cheered them up whenever they felt down or depressed. Children always around him at all time, wanting for his attention. He did give each and every one of them his attention"

"You should have listened the way he told his stories," Goldie stated. "They were very convincing and sounded so real. I remembered the time when I hung around him, listening to his story with the children. I fell into trance because of his story, I tell you. It was like he actually experience them"

"While doing great at his work entertaining the kids, he's also a fun animatronic during the Game," Mr. Fazbear chuckled. "He was predictable but you need a very quick reflex to stop him from catching you. I failed most of the time he caught me when I played the Game with them"

"Speaking about reflex," Goldie started. "Foxy is the fastest animatronic ever. He's the only one that can counter my teleporting skill. I learned that the hard way," he grinned sheepishly as he rubbed his cheek. He still remembered the time when he instantly teleported behind Foxy to surprise him, only to get a direct hit on the cheek. The pirate fox of course apologized at the baffled bear.

"Foxy is a born fighter," Freddy said in an astonished tone. "And what a great fighter he is. Chica, Bonnie, Goldie and I had once challenged him into a friendly duel one night. He even ordered us to come at him all at once," he then shook his head in astonishment. "He beat all of us at once without even without trying"

"While being a great fighter, he also a fierce protector," OC took over. "He put others before him no matter who they are. Even if you threatened to kill him he will not back down from protecting the others. There was this one time where the pizzeria got held hostages by a band of armed robbers. We all stood still, afraid that if we made a move they will harm the children"

"But not Foxy," OB continued. "He growled menacingly at the terrorists and threatened them to leave. When a child was injured, that was when he snapped. The robbers got a quick way out from the pizzeria via the windows, heavily injured by Foxy. That was when everyone always felt safe around him"

"Foxy held such respect, back then," Mr. Fazbear said with a smile on his face. "Even my father, his creator, had a lot of respect for the fox. Even I and these guys have a lot of respect for Foxy," he gestured toward everyone in the room. They all nodded. "He is a very special animatronic," everyone nodded again.

Mr. Fazbear, Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, Old Chica and Golden Freddy were smiling proudly for Foxy.

That was until they dropped suddenly and their faces were filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Then…" Mr. Fazbear spoke in a small sad voice. "Everything went downhill for Foxy in 1987"

Everyone else bowed their heads in sadness. Jeremy knew what happened in 1987; he had read news about it.

"Somewhere around spring back in '87 five children went missing in Pizzeria," Mr. Fazbear started. "It affected the pizzeria as less customers came. For unknown reason it also affected Foxy, drastically"

"Foxy was more alert and wary for the children the next day," Old Chica took over. "His smile didn't show up as often as before and he always eyeing every adult he could see. He was then a bit…" she swallowed and hesitated because saying the word hurt her and the others a lot. "…hostile"

Jeremy swallowed at the word. With the hook and the sharp teeth, imagining Foxy went wild was dangerous enough.

"Then…" Old Bonnie slowly started. "There was the Bite of '87"

That was when Mr. Fazbear and Old animatronics along with Goldie flinched at the name. Old Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She tried again, but still no avail as she couldn't continue. Freddy decided to take over.

"One day during a kid's birthday, Foxy suddenly went crazy. He furiously roared and sprinted toward this particular man in blinding speed. He bit the man's front head complete off, causing the man's frontal lobe," Freddy shivered, still remembering the crunch Foxy made that day. "Everything went chaos and panic that day, and Foxy was force to shut down. He complied without fighting"

"What cause him to bite the man?" Jeremy suddenly asked. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't even know. We thought he was malfunctioning but when he went online again, he worked completely fine. We then got ordered to put Foxy out of order. We, of course, went outraged by it. But Foxy complied without a word," Mr. Fazbear rubbed his face and sighed. "The Bite of '87 greatly affected the pizzeria back then"

"Foxy had never gone out from his cove after he put out of order. The only time he had ever gone out was when Mike applied for the job as a security guard," Old Bonnie stated.

"It was on my first night, actually, when out of nowhere he jumped into the office and pinned me down," Mike told him. "He stared me into my soul as he pinned me there, and then left in a flash without a word," Jeremy then raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Funny how he did the same thing to me," Jeremy commented. Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Why?" he questioned.

"We don't know," Mr. Fazbear shook his head. "He wouldn't tell us. He just kept silent and sometimes growled under his breaths. Even after the grand reopening and we rebuilt him with a much stronger and faster endoskeleton he still did the same thing. He even refused to perform again"

"Where is he, now?" Jeremy asked.

"He stays deep inside the Parts and Service room. You can't see him through the camera; he went deeper than that," OC answered.

Jeremy looked through the hallway that led to the door of Parts and Service room. During the Game, that was where the Old animatronics initiated. The room was also where Foxy the Pirate Fox stayed.

"He's like a teacher to me," Goldie sorrowfully stated.

"He is like a brother to me," Freddy said with sadness in his tone.

"But he's like a father to us," OB and OC spoke at the same time.

Jeremy felt bad. He sighed and shut his eyes, feeling sad for the pirate fox. Everyone else felt the same as they mirrored him.

It had been _years_ since Foxy's last performance. They all hope that one day, _one day,_ he will recover from whatever that had caused him this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I see Foxy:  
> 


	4. The Living Objects

Margaret Fazbear was working on some paperwork in his office at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the next morning. While everyone was busy outside he worked inside his office. It was a bit frustrating, but he had to do it.

The janitors complained a bit how the _adults_ littered everywhere in the pizzeria, some even threw the pizzas on the ground. It was a bit funny to see that the children were more behaved than the adults. The janitors felt a bit embarrassed about that fact.

Next, Mr. Fazbear Received a proposal from a guy called Scott Cawthon. He said in the proposal that he will make a point-and-click game dedicating about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and its events. He also said that the game will be call 'Five Nights at Freddy's' and a horror game.

Mr. Fazbear pondered for a moment about the proposal, whether to accept it or not. But he liked horror games. And this horror game will be featuring Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the restaurant he owned. So he accepted the proposal and even suggested the guy about the Game the animatronics made.

Well, onto the next paperwork.

Mr. Fazbear received a complained that was obviously from a kid judging by the horrible hand writing. Mr. Fazbear laughed a bit, but he read the paper, a bit curious of what the boy said.

_Hello Mister weird mustache man,_

_I am creating this paper to complan aboot Toy Chica. She sometimes be around this man that wearing weird hat. The man don com onto Uncle Freedy pizzah ria that often but whenever he did, Toy Chika always around him._

_Tey den gose into dis room dat sad 'Employees Only'. Wen ever dey in der dey always make this weird sound. And when the weird hat man came out, he had som bruises around his neck. And Chika was giggling fer no resons._

_Dat man distrakt Toy Chika whenever he am around and I do knot like it._

_Please make him disappear, tank Q_

_:-)_

_XOXO  
Little Annie_

Mr. Fazbear couldn't stop laughing as he kept reading the horrible writing. He had to wipe the tears of an uncontrollable mirth. The complain paper was just funny.

But it did hold something. That Eric Van something guy sure made TC a bit distracted from her job. They always made out at the back of the pizzeria whenever Eric was around. But Eric and TC were 'together' so it was no use to separate them.

Well, onto the next paper.

It stated here that there was a man that was so horrendously ugly, especially with that iconic mustache of his, he was very old… What kind of complains was this? It also stated that the butt of this man was-

"God damn it, Goldie," Mr. Fazbear muttered to himself.

There was no other person than Goldie who wrote this kind of complains. It was stupid. But this was Goldie he was talking about. That gold bear was a mischievous guy along with the other two bears.

Before he made a move for the next paper Mr. Fazbear suddenly stopped and remembered something.

Looking at the clock on the wall it stated 12.45 in the afternoon. The weather was fine as he gazed through the window of his office. And today was Sunday.

Stacking the papers and put them away, Mr. Fazbear then stood up and walked out from his office to make his way for his car. During the journey, he couldn't stop smiling, because today was Sunday.

For Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, today was 'Dancing Sunday'.

Freddy was singing through his microphone with a smile on his face. Old Chica was as a backup singer while Old Bonnie played her iconic red guitar.

If Mr. Fazbear came earlier, OB and TB had been arguing whose guitars were whose.

Eddy was dancing along with them along with Toy Chica and Old Bonnie. They were laughing along with the children. Goldie was dancing with a little girl who giggled the whole way. Mangle was dancing near the ceiling while Marionette danced with BB.

OC and TC sometimes pulled the parents in to dance along with them. Mr. Fazbear would have dance along with them but he need to go somewhere. He smiled sadly as he made his way to the exit.

He had to stop because his path was suddenly got blocked by a long conga line. He laughed as they passed by him. Once they passed by and the path had finally cleared, he continued his journey to the exit door. But before he could pass through the door, he halted himself from getting out when he saw a certain person leaning against a wall. Mr. Fazbear carefully approached the tall man.

"Do you need anything, sir?" Mr. Fazbear questioned the seven foot man. The tall man kept staring in front of him as he gently petted the tabby cat in his arms.

Pets weren't allowed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But with RJ Ralph it was different because cats weren't his pets. They are his family.

Also he had once threatened an employee that tried to take away the cats from him. They allowed him to bring cats to the pizzeria and he was harmless after then.

RJ Ralph wasn't Mr. Fazbear's regular customer. He usually came to the pizzeria with a cat and no one else. But he always ordered tuna flavored pizza and two glasses of milk. He always shared with the cat he brought along, which an odd sight to see.

But what Mr. Fazbear felt suspicious of the tall man was because he kept staring passed beyond everything and toward a room whenever he was at the pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear couldn't tell which room because he couldn't directly see where RJ Ralph was looking.

"I need nothing, Mr. Fazbear. But thank you for asking," the seven foot man softly replied. Despite being a giant, RJ Ralph was as peaceful as a kitten.

He then gave out a small smile while stood straight and nodded towards a room he looked at. Mr. Fazbear, of course, couldn't tell which one.

"You got something powerful in there, Mr. Fazbear," he stated and made his way to the exit, the cat still purred in his arms.

Mr. Fazbear looked confused but then shrugged off what RJ Ralph said to him. He headed toward the exit when a certain hanging white-pink animatronic halted him from leaving.

"Mr. Fazbear?" Mangle called as she dropped down onto the ground next to the owner of the place she worked. She looked up at the man before her in confusion. "Are you going somewhere, Mr. Fazbear?" she asked as her white tail wiggled behind her and adjusted her pink bow.

Mr. Fazbear sighed before he answered the white pink fox.

"Yes, Mangle. I have to go… somewhere," he answered. Mangle raised her eyebrows as her white tail twirled behind her. But she nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay, sir. Do you want me to tell the others, too?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side, tail still moving behind her. Mr. Fazbear nodded.

"Please do. I won't be here until tomorrow," he told her. He then looked at his wrist watch and noted the time. "I'll be going now, Mangle. See you tomorrow," he walked out and made his way for his car.

It was a little hard to find his car since the parking lot was crowded. Then he took another time to get out from the crowded parking lot. But he managed to wave goodbye toward Mangle who waved back.

He headed straight for his destination. It was a bit farther away from his pizzeria. He was meeting someone at the hospital.

No, he wasn't meeting his wife; she was happily quilting at home at her handmade weaved rocking chair.

No, he wasn't going to meet her daughter; she already gave birth to a son two months ago. The boy looked a lot like his grandfather which made Mr. Fazbear a proud grandfather.

Finally he arrived at the hospital. He turned off his engine and stepped out from his vehicle before he locked the car, obviously.

He then entered the hospital and entered the elevator. He punched the certain button for the certain floor he needed to be. He then looked for the name he was looking for at the list.

_Maxwell Fazbear_

Surprising Mr. Fazbear was meeting his father.

Margaret Fazbear maybe old but he wasn't _that_ old. Also, Maxwell Fazbear was a very healthy man; it took much stronger force to take him down.

It had been proven when a baseball bat flew onto his head and he just walked away like nothing happened. He even swore than he didn't feel a thing.

Now, however, the old man had finally ended up in the hospital bed. He had been on the same bed for many times in his lifetime and had left it for many times. Now, he finally ended up in the bed permanently.

It took him sixty-eighth times to finally ended up in the bed permanently. Talk about strong man.

Margaret walked into the room where his father was resting. The old man was reading a newspaper at this kind of time. It was kind of rare for his father to read newspaper because he 'had no time for that'.

Maxwell looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled a wrinkled smile.

"Margaret, my son!" Maxwell beamed at his son who gave back the smile. "How are you?" Max asked as he folded the newspaper and put it away.

"As fine as always, father," Margaret answered as he pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down. "Little Maxey has been sleeping a lot, lately," he informed about his grandson to Max. The old man laughed weakly.

"He followed his grandfather, after all," Max commented as he grinned at his son. Margaret rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back his chuckle.

Silence developed between them for a moment before Maxwell opened his mouth to ask his son another question.

"So how's the pizzeria?" Max asked. Margaret knew that coming he always asked the question every time Margaret came to visit.

Maxwell was the previous owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, of course. And as the matter of fact it was he who designed and created the Old animatronics. So he knew about them being alive, of course. And his son was the one who designed and created the Toy animatronics.

"They're fine as always, father. You know that," Margaret answered casually since he had answered it so many times before.

But suddenly, the two swallowed hard, knowing that the next question might be a little… touchy.

"How's… Foxy?" Max hesitantly asked. Margaret took a deep breath before he answered.

"He's the same as usual," he answered with sadness.

Ever since Foxy's change in behavior Max was incredibly worried. Few years ago, Max went to the pizzeria to check on Foxy. He tried to get some answers from the fox but he kept silent and growled under his breath.

Now the same silence appeared between the two men every time after they talked about Foxy. Usually either would talk about having a drink or about how're their family doing. Now, however, was completely different.

"Foxy is a very special animatronic, you know that, right Margaret?" Max asked as he gazed down at his blanket. Margaret looked up in confusion for the new yet old topic. "I created him with all of my heart and soul. Of course, the others are also too. But _he_ is my pride and joy," Max stated. He then looked up and stared into his son's eyes. "He's my creation"

Max then sighed sadly as Margaret began to open his mouth to speak.

"It's saddening to see Foxy in his current condition. It must've breaks your heart to see him like this. I mean he is, after all, the first animatronic with a soul"

That statement somehow brought a laugh from his father. Margaret looked at his father in confusion.

"Foxy is maybe the first _animatronic_ with a soul," he said with a raised eyebrow. Margaret was a bit confused at the emphasis, until the next statement. "But he isn't the first _object_ with a soul," Max stated, making Margaret's eyes widened at that.

"There are others like Foxy and the others?" Margaret asked in such bafflement. He had never thought of that idea. "I thought you said they are the only objects with souls"

"No, son," Max shook his head. "I said that Foxy and the others are probably the only _animatronics_ with souls. I didn't say they're the only objects with souls," he added.

Margaret leaned back into his chair with a sighed. He was completely baffled at the statement. It was hard to take it in. He thought that Foxy and the others were one of a kind object, but after hearing the news that there others like them, he was utterly lost.

"There are others too?" he asked again. His father nodded, understood that his son was lost by the news.

"To be perfectly honest, Margaret, I never really expect Foxy to be brought to life," Max looked up in confusion. "I was just planning on creating an ordinary animatronic and nothing more. So when I saw him walking on his own and spoke without command, I soon realized that Foxy the Pirate Fox is _alive_ ," Max explained in astonishment. He then shook his head and continued.

"It took me quite a while to get my head wrap around the thought of Foxy being alive. But with his constant caring and worrying over me, it sure made the process faster. To tell you the truth, I had once met another person who had created an object with a soul," Max told his son as he continued his story.

"It was a year after Foxy was created where I met this man in German. Years before Foxy is created this man carved a cat figurine from a wood block with all of his heart and soul. He put so much passion in his work that the doll came to life. I actually met this cat figurine years ago who is now lived in Japan"

Margaret leaned in closer as his father gazed at the wall in front of him, lost in thought.

"And I have to say that the doll was extraordinary. The cat figurine filled me in with every information on living objects," Max explained to his son. "It turns out that the doll isn't just any ordinary living objects. He is a Creation"

Margaret raised a confused eyebrow. Noticing the questioning gaze, Max answered the unspoken question.

"Creations are living objects with special powers. Each Creation has their own specific title given and they are very few of them ever exists because they only appeared unexpectedly," the old man answered. "The cat figurine has the ability to manipulate lights and a great magician. He goes by the title, 'The Baron'," Max then grinned slyly at his son.

"Golden Freddy is actually a Creation, for your information. And also goes for Marionette"

Margaret's gaze sharpened as his breath hitched up in shock. This whole time there was some Creations in the pizzeria!? Maxwell continued.

"Golden Freddy goes by the title, 'Timer' for his ability to teleport himself through time and his instant recovery. Marionette goes by the title, 'Puppet Master' for his ability to control anything at his fingertips, including other Creations and also humans," Max explained.

"What about the others? What about Freddy or BB or Mangle, are they Creations too?"

"They are just ordinary living objects with no special ability," Max answered his son's question. "Freddy and the others actually know that Goldie and Marionette are Creations. That's why they took it normally, unlike us humans"

Yeah, Jeremy still remembered the first time he saw Goldie teleported into his office. It scared the hell out of him and shocked him than an animatronic could do such a thing. He also remembered when his body moved without his command and turned out that Marionette was laughing his butt off when he controlled Jeremy to do a chicken dance in front of OC and TC.

"Are there any other living objects out there beside the cat doll and Freddy and the others?" Margaret asked, curious. His father nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, there are," Max stated. "Unfortunately I don't know how many of them. In recent years, lesser of them ever created and I don't know how many of them had survived. I only know Freddy and the others and the cat figurine. And also Pinocchio"

"Pinocchio's exist?" Margaret asked, baffled. Who would've thought that a character in children story was a real creature?

"Pinocchio _was_ exists. He was a wooden toy that transformed into a normal human being. He soon grew old and died of an old age"

"Was he a Creation?"

"Yes, Pinocchio went by the title, 'Nature' for his strong attachment with Mother Nature," Max answered.

Margaret and Maxwell then sat quietly as silence appeared around them. Margaret was still in the process of taking the news in while Max was lost in thought. Suddenly, Margaret asked a question.

"Why telling me all these?" he asked his father who looked up and meet his confused gaze. "Why telling me all about these living objects, these Creations? Why telling me now?"

Maxwell was silent for a moment after his son asked the questions. After a short while he opened his mouth.

"The reason I tell you know is because I thought you aren't ready for the news"

"Funny how I said the same thing yesterday"

"And the reason I tell you about these things is because I don't want them to end. I am probably the last human ever hold these information. And we both know that my life is going to end anytime soon. So I'm passing down the information to you"

Max then grasped his son's shoulder with a wrinkled old hand.

"I now want you to keep the information safe and don't let any other humans know about it. They could use it for evil intentions and I don't want that to happen. Can you keep my promise, Margaret?"

Margaret was silent for a while, deciding to keep the promise or not. Finally he firmly nodded his head.

"I'll do my best, father," Margaret answered. His father nodded and pulled back his hand. Margaret looked at his wrist watch, noting the time was now at 2.15 in the afternoon, and the weather was a bit cloudy through the window of the room. "I'll be going to, father"

"Right; tell the others I said 'Hi' okay?"

"Okay; goodbye, father"

"Goodbye, son"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Baron" is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen from Ghibli's The Cat Returns


	5. The Threat Risen

It was Monday. Earlier in the morning not a lot of customers came. There was lesser of them than usual.

It was Monday, of course.

But nonetheless, Freddy and the others were quite happy that they still served the kids and the adults, and also received back some warm smiles from them. That was what the animatronics always looking for.

Sadly that morning Mike had to announce his departure to the city he work, which was miles away. Everyone hugged him goodbye and wished him a safe journey. They all hoped that he will be visiting again anytime soon.

Currently now, it was 11.30 pm. Jeremy was driving his car toward the pizzeria for his duty as a security guard. He hid his fatigue under his palm as he kept focus on the road, not wanting to have and accident to happen.

To tell the truth, being a security guard to a place where animatronics were alive and can beat the crap out of anyone wasn't really necessary. But it kept suspicion from going up. Also it is use to warn everyone that a human will be there at the pizzeria guarding if someone was trying in attempt to break in.

Jeremy yawned again and quickly righted his vehicle back when it went off track.

He didn't really sleep that well early in the morning. Three certain bears made lots of prank calls to his telephone, keeping him up from going into slumber.

And if it weren't for those bears, then it will be the two bunnies. At first, it was a usual prank call. That was until a fight occurred between the two bunnies of who should make the prank calls. The line, of course, stayed on the entire time as the fight happened.

Those five animatronics will pay, Jeremy swore. And tomorrow morning he will go into hibernation. He was just too tired.

But he wasn't tired enough to hang out with his friends at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, that was one thing for sure. No one can stop him from doing that, except for Mr. Fazbear of course.

Finally, Jeremy arrived at the said pizzeria. He hid another yawn under his palm and rubbed away the sand in his eyes. He slowly parked his vehicle at the parking lot, the one that was closest at the entrance.

He turned off the engine and stepped out the car before he locked the thing, he wobbly made his way to the door entrance of the pizzeria. The tried to push the door open but remember that it was lock because it was nearly midnight.

And no one came to the pizzeria at midnight, except for the security guard, of course.

Taking out the spare key Mr. Fazbear gave him, he unlocked the door and walked in, and then locked the door again once he was inside.

"Boo"

Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs and jump three feet into the air. His eyes were wide in shock and horror as his heart beat a million miles per hour. He looked behind him to see who scared the crap out of him.

Sure enough, TB was there rolling on the floor laughing as she clutched her aching stomach. She was laughing so hard she was crying and she couldn't even properly stand.

Jeremy was extremely red in extreme embarrassment. Even after so many times she had been doing that to him, he still jumped in shock. He still wasn't use to it.

"Hey-"

Jeremy jumped three feet high into the air for the second time and a scream of shock released from his gaping mouth. He looked at the person who scared the crap out of him… again.

Sure enough, Goldie was standing there, looking confused. He was holding up a finger and had a confused eyebrow rose. The golden bear was confused because earlier he heard a cry of terror, so he went to check it out.

Okay, so now he knew who was the scream belonged to; but now, his questions were why Jeremy was extremely red and why TB was rolling on the floor.

When Jeremy jumped the second time, TB laughed even harder. She had difficulty in breathing and her throat was hurt because she laughed so hard.

Everyone gathered around her as she kept laughing as she rolled on the floor. Sometimes she stopped, but whenever she caught her eyes on Jeremy, she dropped back onto the ground and croakily laughed her furry tail off.

It took quite a while for her mirth to fully die down. But she was still giggling from one point to another. Her face was still red from laughing and her cheeks were still wet from her tears of laughter.

Jeremy looked down at his watch and noted the time was currently now at 1.25 am. The other animatronics sighed in disappointment.

"Well, there goes the plan for the Game," Eddy stated, shaking his head. "Thank you, Toy Bonnie," he said sarcastically at the light blue giggling bunny.

"You're welcome," she giggly replied. Apparently she didn't catch the sarcasm. Everyone sighed yet again.

"So what are we going to do today? Our plan for the Game is totally ruined," Mangle asked as she hung from the ceiling, looking down at the others while glancing a disappoint look at Toy Bonnie.

Everyone was looking at each other, waiting for someone to suggest something, anything. Suddenly, Marionette slowly raised a board.

"Snake and ladder, anyone?" Marionette suggested as he looked at everyone. They all just stared at him with blank expression, except for TB who was still giggling.

"Yeah, sure, why not," Toy Chica shrugged her shoulders. The others shrugged too and began to join along to play the simple board game.

They were at their usual table in the party room. Jeremy decided to take a nap on the job since he was lacking in sleeping because of you-know-why by you-know-who. The others were playing snake-and-ladder board game and chess.

The two bears were playing the chess and had been frozen with hands at their chins, thinking for the next move. None of were winning, actually.

Suddenly, they heard some banging from the kitchen, gaining everyone's attention and waking Jeremy up during the process.

"Who's in there? Are the chickens cooking, again?" Marionette asked as he stared at the door that led to the kitchen. He then looked around and noticed that both TC and OC were in the room with them.

"Someone's in there," Freddy concluded in serious tone.

"An intruder, maybe," Jeremy said as he began to sit up and rubbed away the sand from his eyes. "Or probably just a mouse salvaging for some food"

"I just check it out to make sure," Goldie suggested and everybody nodded. His body disappeared as he teleported to the kitchen.

It was quiet in there and everyone thought that it was just a mouse salvaging some food, like Jeremy suggested. Suddenly, the door that led to the kitchen swung open, revealing Goldie with a surprised expression on his face.

"Surprisingly, it is just a mouse," the golden bear suggested. "And it isn't just any mouse," he then added. He stepped aside to let the extra company to reveal himself.

The others' gazes sharpened at the newcomer while Jeremy gasped in shock and horror.

"Hello, everyone; I am Mikey the mouse puppet," said the mouse.

The mouse was slightly smaller than BB. He had large eyes and his body fur was short grey and pink nose and tail. The whiskers were wrinkled and his eyes were folded in a different angle. Mikey the mouse puppet looked a bit scary to normal human, but it was normal for living objects.

And everyone was hoping that he was Mickey Mouse.

"What brings you here, Mikey the mouse puppet?" Marionette demanded, standing up at full height. Everyone else but Jeremy joined along Marionette as Goldie joined them while keeping their gaze on the small mouse puppet.

"My apology for interrupting your moments," the mouse puppet bowed in apologetic manner. Then he added that made everyone stiffened. "Puppet Master"

Marionette was shocked. No one knows that ones are a Creation unless that someone tell or show their powers. He along with Goldie was more baffled than anyone else. Jeremy, however, was more confused than ever.

"How did you know I'm a Creation, Mikey? I demand answers," Marionette hotly demanded. Freddy maybe the leader-like figure, but Marionette was the strongest among the group. He was the Puppet Master who can control anyone at his fingertips. He even can control Goldie without breaking a sweat.

The mouse puppet was bowing even lower, fully aware that Marionette was a powerful Creation.

"I am a Creation that goes by the title, 'Seer' for my ability to see the ability of the others. Using my ability I can see that you, Marionette the puppet animatronic, is the Puppet Master while Goldie the Golden Freddy Fazbear is the Timer"

Everyone was quite surprised to see another Creation. They all knew that living objects were quite rare these days. And Creations were even rarer. They all relaxed a bit, but kept their guards up.

"What brings you here?" Freddy questioned. Mikey straightened back up straight and gazed up at the animatronics before him.

"I am here to give some news. I'm afraid to say that it's a bad news," Mikey stated. Everyone swallowed at that and began to wonder on what could be the news.

"Take a seat, Mikey," Eddy said, gesturing the table previously sat. Everyone else took their specific seats. Jeremy was still confused as hell with his jaw gaped opened and his right eye twitched with utter confusion.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT CHAIR!" everyone roared at the mouse puppet. His finger was just an inch away from the chair. He flinched in fear and horror as he slowly retracted back his hand.

The chair was still untouched. Good.

"That chair's off limit," OC hotly stated as she pulled another chair. "You sit here," she pointed toward the said chair.

Mikey sat down the chair, still feeling horrified by everyone's angry roar earlier. He looked back at the earlier chair. It was fully covered with dust and sat at the far end of the table. Judging by the amount of dust it collected, the chair had left there for a very long time, untouched.

"What's with that chair?" Mikey asked, still gazing at the dusty chair. When he looked up, everyone was turning away and had sad expression. The mouse puppet realized he had opened up something personal.

"It's something we don't want to talk about," Mangle said in a small voice as she hung from the ceiling. "Anyway, what's the news you're talking about?" she suddenly averted back to the earlier topic. The mouse puppet sighed.

"My good friend, Shelby the Toy Cobra, the 'Great Sense', had sense some great danger appearing. She doesn't know what. But she can tell it is something monstrous," Mikey said in a serious manner.

The others inhaled and gasped in shock. BB was quivering in his seat. OC and Mangle were there to comfort the little boy.

"She told me to warn everyone, every living object and especially Creations, about the upcoming threat. It could come at any moment where it was less expected"

"How many have you told?" Goldie questioned. Sure, Creations were rare, but they were still exists. There were probably somewhere around the world.

"I only told you animatronics and few others around the world. I haven't warned everyone else. But I'm sure The Baron will not be warn for he already knows"

Ah, yes. The great cat figurine that lived in Japan, working in a placed he ran called the Cat Bureau. The Baron was among the wisest Creation and the strongest too, despite being a small doll. And he was such a show-off.

Suddenly, something dropped into the room out of nowhere. The thing dropped onto the table and it was quite big, causing the table to break a bit by its weight.

It was a humanoid lion. The body was bulked with huge muscles and the fur was gold-ish yellow. The mane was a shade darker and the hair was sharpened. The lion wore camo brown trousers and had a huge scabbard strapped onto his back.

Everyone was startled by the sudden appearance. But Mikey was shocked. What made the little puppet mouse shocked was because the lions body was filled with huge scars.

"Leon!" the mouse puppet shouted. The lion, presumed to be Leon, grunted in pain. Everyone then, released from their startled state and help the lion.

"We need some first aid kit!" Toy Bonnie shouted as she inspected the cuts. OB and OC ran to get the kit and some other necessary things. "You know this guy?" TB then averted her attention toward the mouse puppet.

"Yes," Mikey nodded. "He's Leon the Lion Statue. He goes by the title, 'Roar' for his thunderous roar," Mikey added. He then shook his head. "I don't know what happened to him. I met him yesterday and he was great in shape and he couldn't be taken down that easily"

Soon enough, OB and OC arrived with the needed supplies and began to patch the lion up. After a while, the Roar Creation was covered with bandages and his cries of pain had died down into sharp raspy breaths.

"Leon, what happened to you?" Mikey asked worriedly. The lion grunted as he turned his head toward the small mouse puppet, causing some of his mane to fall onto his face.

"We… got attacked," Leon grunted and squeezed his eyes shut tight in pain.

"By whom?" the mouse puppet asked again. The lion statue cracked an eye opened before he answered.

"…The threat"

Mikey's breath hitched up, fully knowing what he meant by the threat.

"I was… with Serpent when these… Creations came and asked… us to join them," Leon coughed and took a few breaths. "We declined their offer… and they immediately took us out without mercy. We were… outnumbered… and they were a lot stronger than us. Serpent sacrifice herself to save me"

Mikey and the others took the story in, baffled and shocked to no end.

The threat, Freddy and the others had warned, had already risen?

"Well, well, well, look at here," a new voice was heard.

Everyone turned toward the speaker. Leaning against a wall was a creature crossover between a tiger and a cat and judging by how her features were completely exposed she was definitely, definitely, definitely, a female creature. And she was naked...

She was licking her bloodied claws. She doesn't look like she was in pain, so the blood wasn't belong to her. Her mismatched golden and blue eyes were scanning everyone.

A small robotic boy was hugging a white pink fox at the far back. Two yellow chickens stood in front of them, covering them. Two bunnies were holding their guitars with two bears beside them. Behind the four animatronics were the lion and the mouse. Standing in front of everyone was the golden bear and the black puppet.

Her mismatched eyes stayed at the two animatronics before here. She gave them her evil smirk as she kept licking her claw. She did notice that the lion statue and the mouse puppet stared at her in fear.

"What do you want?" Goldie hissed at the tiger-cat creature before him. She only chuckled sweetly as she licked her lips, finally finished wiping the blood from her claw.

"To finish the job I assigned earlier," she sweetly replied. In a flash, she appeared on top of Leon, towering above him. Everyone turned around to face her, shocked at her blinding speed. "You forgot something, cutie pie," she purred.

Leon roared in extreme pain as a broad sword plunged his torso. Blood sprayed onto the tiger-cat's furry face. But she still had that sweet smile on her face as she leaned onto the hilt of the broad sword.

"You left your sword back in Africa. I thought you might need it," she sweetly stated, licking her face as the lion's body went to limb in an instant, turning back from flesh into stone.

Goldie roared in anger and teleported behind the creature. He made a move to grab her throat, only his hand met an empty air. He gasped in utter shock as he stared at his empty hand.

"What are you doing up there?" the tiger-cat creature was leaning at the same wall earlier. She had a confused look on her furry bloodied face. She was cleaning up the blood from her face with her paw.

Marionette held out his hands toward the female tiger-cat. Thin wires were formed at his fingertips and quickly made their way toward the bloody tiger-cat. But she was already disappeared, making the black puppet gasped in shock and confusion.

Sure enough, the tiger-cat was right behind him. She inhaled deeply into his neck and shivered in delight. She then pressed herself onto Marionette's back and ran her paws under his shirt.

Marionette blushed furiously at her move. He quickly turned around to strike her, only to meet an empty air.

The tiger-cat was back at where she was before. She was hugging and rubbing herself together and inhaled her paws. She shivered in delight once more and purred deeply. She opened her eyes at the exact moment Goldie teleported beside Marionette. Her eyes widened.

"You're the Timer," she spoke directly toward the golden bear, who sneered at her. She then turned her attention toward the puppet beside him. Her heart at her eyes as she stared at Marionette.

She licked her lips and just staring at him already gave her the shivers of delight and deep purr of satisfaction.

"You're the Puppet Master," she purred his name, which gave him the shudder instead. She hissed in pleasure just by saying his title. She hungrily eyed Marionette as she hissed pleasurably through her teeth. "Damn, I'm going to hook up with you once I'm done with everything"

She then appeared behind Marionette again and groped his ass as she whispered into his ear.

"Just wait for me, babe. Once Allfather ruled the world we could be together forever," she whispered and bit his earlobe in a pleasure manner.

Freddy swung his fist at her but she was already gone, all the time while Jeremy sat in his chair unmoved in extreme confusion.


	6. The Scars

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had to be close down in the morning. Everyone wasn't very happy about it. Even the animatronics whined as the children did the same outside the pizzeria.

When Mr. Fazbear first entered the pizzeria, he screamed in surprise and shock when he saw a lion statue lying on one of the table with a broad sword through its chest.

Just by the amount of dry blood and the amount of bandages used on the lion, Mr. Fazbear knew that something serious had happened. So he had to close down the pizzeria. It was a hard thing to do and broke his heart at the thought of sad children and animatronics. But he had to do it.

Mr. Fazbear noticed that Jeremy had an utter confused look on his face. Luckily, Mr. Fazbear knew about the Creations and all, because the young security guard asked about it. So Mr. Fazbear wasted about one hour to explain about Living Objects and Creations.

Not everyone was in the same room with them. Marionette, BB and the Old animatronics were missing.

"Okay…" Mr. Fazbear took a breather after he lost his breathing for explaining to Jeremy. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. "…let me take a breather again," and again the man took a breather as he doubled over and took deep breaths.

"Just take your time, boss," Goldie said patiently as Jeremy sat with wide eyes after the long explanation. "We still have time, and Toy Bonnie, please remove yourself from the window. You're looking pathetic"

The said bunny whined as she kept on pressing herself onto the window to gaze at the sad children outside. Her feelings mirrored their expressions.

"Alright," Mr. Fazbear muttered, finally gained his breathing and stood straight. "Let me grab a seat," the man stated and grabbed a chair to sit down. Mr. Fazbear then turned his attention to the Seer.

"Alright there, little mouse," he said toward the mouse puppet. "Can you explain to me from the start?" he put his hands together and leaned forward. The Seer mouse puppet nodded.

"First of all, I am Mikey the Puppet mouse. I go by the title, 'Seer' for my ability to see others' ability. I came to see Timer and Puppet Master ordered by Shelby the Toy Cobra, the 'Great Sense', to warn them about a threat that is rising," then Mikey looked down before he continue.

"Unfortunately the threat had already risen. And Leon the Lion Statue there," Mikey gestured toward the lion statue on the broken table. "He is one of the first of the many to face the enemy," he said with sadness in his tone.

Mr. Fazbear stared at the lion statue. He then asked the mouse puppet.

"Is he a Creation?"

"Yes; he… went by the title, 'Roar' for his thunderous roar," the little Creation then sighed sadly. "Leon was a good guy, and he was very kind. He warmly welcomed me when we first met and had a great wisdom. He also had a great sense of humor," the small mouse puppet looked up at the lion statue. "Although I only met him for a day, he was a great friend to have"

Mr. Fazbear kept his gaze on the muscular Creation. The lion was massive and very muscular, that was one thing Mr. Fazbear had to say. The Creation could be nearly seven feet tall if he stood straight.

Just by the look of him, Mr. Fazbear could tell that it would take huge amount of force and energy to take down the statue, and combining that with his thunderous roar it would be much harder.

His gaze then changed to the broad sword that lay beside its owner.

The broad sword was as huge as Leon the Lion Statue himself. It was nine feet long, from tip to tip, and the weight was incredibly _heavy._ Mr. Fazbear wondered how Leon could manage to swing the sword easily with one hand.

"Who did this to him?" he asked. The mouse puppet pursed his lips before he answered the question. Goldie and the others leaned in to know who the killer was earlier. Mikey opened his mouth to answer.

"Using my Seer power, the tiger-cat creature that attacked Leon earlier was Chimera the Failed Human Experiment," Mikey answered, earning some gasp of shock. The mouse puppet nodded, knowing how shocking it was that a human experiment came to life. That was actually the reason he froze when Chimera attacked earlier.

"Is she a Creation?" Goldie asked. He noticed the speed she used and it wasn't any speed any normal living thing could have. She even managed to dodge Marionette's wires and Goldie's teleportation skill.

"Yes," Mikey confirmed their suspicion. "She goes by the title, 'Soul'," the mouse puppet dramatically paused. "She has the ability to steal others' ability upon killing them," the group then gasped again.

"Which mean now she has Leon's thunderous roar?" Mangle decided to question. The mouse puppet nodded sadly. But Mikey wasn't finish.

"Apparently Leon's roar wasn't the only ability she has," Mikey stated. Everyone turned sharply toward him in shock. "She has Serpent the Wood Carved Anaconda ability to teleport. Chimera also had Chief the Bronze King Cheetah ability of extreme speed. She also had Michael the Human Statue ability to change his body into weapons and Dice the Plastic Mole to see others' ability by touching"

Everyone was incredibly tensed and they couldn't even breathe.

"Chimera the Failed Human Experiment is now one of the strongest Creations. She's probably even stronger than Goldie and Marionette. And she'll be twice as strong if she killed another victim"

Goldie was pacing, sweating heavily. Freddy was comforting an incredibly panicked TC while TB sat still, shocked to the core. Mr. Fazbear was frozen. This was so much to take. Suddenly, Mr. Fazbear noticed something.

"Why did she kill Leon in the first place?"

"Leon said that she came to ask him if he would like to join forces with them. When he said no, she went after him to kill him," Mikey answered. Mr. Fazbear still got a question.

"Why didn't she kill you all?" that sounded so wrong. "I mean, trying to kill her was already enough proof that even we don't want to join her"

"Chimera is probably a type of person who follows orders. I guess whoever ordered her to talk with Leon and the others told her to kill them if they declined the offer and only them. We weren't with Leon so we aren't part of the orders"

Mr. Fazbear nodded in understanding. Then he noticed something again.

"Hey, guys, where's Marionette?" the pizzeria owner said as he looked around in search for the Puppet Master. The Old animatronics said they were going to have a rest along with BB while Marionette left without a word. The Timer sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he hesitant to say.

"Oh, uh… about him," Goldie nervously started. "He… had a fear toward Chimera," he said. Mr. Fazbear raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Is she really that ugly?" the boss asked, causing everyone to laugh nervously.

"She isn't really ugly, as the matter of fact," TC said.

Everyone knew that Chimera was… naked and how her… features were left imprinted on everyone's mind and how… large they were and how… bouncy they were when she moved and how she… used them to rub herself against Marionette.

Let's just say that Toy Chica was _way_ below the level Chimera at.

"Let's just say that she did something… horrible," Eddy carefully picked up the correct word. "…towards Marionette"

Upon saying his name Marionette burst into the room. He was heavily sweating and his face was as white as his mask. He was heavily panting as he wobbly approached the others and dropped onto the ground.

"She keeps haunting my mind," Marionette panted. "I think she just raped me inside the present box in my dream"

Marionette was now _petrified_ of Chimera after how she touched him earlier that day. The places where her paws had touched were burning, especially his back because that was where her… features had touched.

After she had left, Marionette immediately washed himself and even demanded the others to scrub him with a cheese grinder to make the burning disappear. He even wanted to be put in the dish washer if it was big enough.

He was just _petrified_ of that tiger-cat creature and she had permanently imprinted in his mind. The poor Puppet Master was scarred for life.

"Well, now you know how scared he is," Goldie whispered into Mr. Fazbear's ear. Mr. Fazbear was just blinked.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a certain boy animatronic wandered around the pizzeria. He couldn't rest because of the gruesome scene earlier, so he went out from the Game Room, balloons still in his grasp.

BB was walking aimlessly when his eyes trailed to this one particular room. The room was placed at the far top left corner of the pizzeria. The boy animatronic beamed and made a beeline toward the door.

He had some difficulty on opening the door but he managed it. Inside the room was dark and gloomy, but that doesn't stop BB from entering further. Luckily his eyes can give out lights so it was easy for him to look around. He went deeper into the dark room and finally found the target he was looking for. He beamed widely.

"Grandpa Foxy!" BB shouted gleefully when he caught the sight of a certain red pirate fox. He was leaning against the wall, slumping on the ground. He had his right leg propped up and rested his hook on his knee. But his ears perked up at the shout of his name.

Foxy doesn't need to look up to see who was disturbing his slumber. Only BB ever called him 'Grandpa Foxy' since he was, after all, the oldest among others while BB was the youngest. Inwardly, he chuckled at the name he received from the boy.

He looked up, making some of the gears in his body turned, and gave the boy animatronic a small smile. It was rare to see the pirate fox smile, these days. But BB received few of them. Currently, out of everyone BB was the closest to Foxy.

"C'mere, lad," he said in a small voice. BB scrambled to his side, the left side, and sat down. Foxy gently patted the boy's head, minding the helicopter propeller on his hat. "Wha' brings ye to com' an' visi' ol' Foxy?" the pirate fox gently asked.

BB sighed and looked down on the ground.

"I couldn't sleep, Grandpa Foxy," BB said. Foxy slowly turned his head and looked down at the boy animatronic beside him.

"Wha' be matta'?" he questioned. The boy usually doesn't have any difficulty in sleeping. When Foxy heard that BB couldn't sleep, he knew something was up.

"There was this Creation came earlier, all beaten up and scars filled his body," BB explained. "We treated his wounds but then there was this other female Creation and instantly killed him," BB huddled into a small ball.

"The lion statue was powerless against the female Creation. Uncle Goldie and Mr. Marionette tried to stop her but she was just too powerful. _I_ feel so weak when I watched them as I hid myself behind Miss Mangle. I feel so powerless just by watching," the boy animatronics were on the verge of tears.

There was silence between the balloon boy and the pirate fox as Foxy stared down at BB. The pirate fox then carefully placed his brown gloved hand onto the boy's small shoulder. BB looked up onto Foxy's face.

"Lad, wha' be ye wan' to do?" Foxy asked in a small voice.

"I want to protect my family," BB answered without hesitation. Foxy gave the boy animatronic a small smile.

"Then protec' yer family. Wha' be holdn' ye back? Ther' is nothing holdn' ye back, lad. All ye need ta do is ta pu' up yer courage an' protect yer family," Foxy said with a small smile. He then looked around as if he was looking for someone and flipped up his eyepatch.

"I tell ye ol' Foxy's little secre'," Foxy whispered. "When ol' Foxy was first created, I was as scare' as ye, lad," BB's eyes were widened in surprise.

"No way," he said in disbelief. Foxy nodded his head.

"Aye, lad. Ol' Foxy was as scare' as landlubbers tha' walke' the planks"

"Then what make you the great Foxy the Pirate Fox, Grandpa Foxy?" BB asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Foxy stared into the space in front of him, thinking.

"Ol' Foxy was mindin' me own business," Foxy started his story. "When Mr. Fazbear and Mr. Fazbear's fatha' go' kidnappe' by Blackbeard!" Foxy exclaimed, earning a shocked gasp from BB.

"Ol' Foxy was scared tha' day. Bu' fer teh sake o' me friends, I hav' ta save them. I gathere' me courage an' face Blackbeard himself. Ol' Foxy fought wi' braveness and courage. Eventually victory was on me side an' made him walked teh plank," Foxy then turned his attention toward the boy animatronic beside him.

"Lad, let ol' Foxy tell ye sumthin'. Aye, ye be weak if ye fight fer yerself. But ye be strong if ye fight fer yer family," Foxy said toward the surprised boy animatronic. "One day, if ye fight fer yer family, ye be as strong as ol' Foxy"

"Really?" BB asked as his eyes widened in surprise. Foxy nodded in affirmation, and BB beamed widely. "Alright, I will fight for my family and I will be as strong as you, Grandpa Foxy. Just you wait," BB stood up as Foxy's smile widened a little.

"Made ol Foxy proud, lad," Foxy stated as BB made his way to the exit. BB then stopped and turned back toward the pirate fox.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here!" BB gave the pirate fox a balloon. "Thank you so much, Grandpa Foxy. Bye-bye!" he rushed out from the Parts and Service room.

Foxy sighed at the boy's behavior but with a small smile on his face. He then stared up to the balloon floating above him as he held the string in his left hand.

Even through the darkness of the room he could tell that color of the balloon was violet in color. The violet color was very similar to the color of the Purple M-

The balloon suddenly burst.

…

What just happened?

Was his glare too sharp?

He then looked down and noticed that his hook had a streak of violet color on them. He actually struck the balloon with his hook. Foxy then went back to his previous position and went into his forever slumber.

But before he went to rest, he growled menacingly under his breath.


	7. The New Creation Friends

Since the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was closed for few days, Freddy and the others had no problems about disturbance. So they all began to work on Leon the Lion Statue.

It took hours for the whole group to lift off the lion statue off from the table. Leon was just so _heavy_ to begin with. And then it took more hours to move him to the back of the pizzeria.

Creations' corpses needed to be burn instead of burying them. Even if the Creation happened to be made of concrete or stone they can still burn when they died.

That was what Freddy and the others do. They brought him to the back of the pizzeria to burn him, and it took heck a lot of efforts to move him.

"Oh… my… gosh…" TB panted after she and the others finally moved the lion statue to the back of the pizzeria. "Damn… he's… heavy… as… as… hell…" TB panted as she doubled over.

Old Bonnie was already on the ground, soon joined by Freddy and Mangle. They all were heavily panted from exerting huge amount of energy to just move Leon alone.

"Damn it… Goldie," Old Bonnie panted, making the golden bear confused.

"Why me?" Goldie too panted in exhaustion. "What did… I do… wrong?" he questioned the bunny.

"Why don't you… use your… teleporting ability… to transport… Leon over here?"

"I can only use… my teleporting ability… to myself and not… to anyone else," Goldie answered her question. "I can only transport… objects… living objects excluded," he added.

Jeremy was a lucky bastard to go home earlier. He was probably having a nice good sleep of hibernation right about now. At least Mikey was there with them, but he doesn't really help that much for his size.

Mr. Fazbear then stood straight, still panting though as he began to open his mouth.

"Okay then, Goldie… You grab his broad sword," Mr. Fazbear ordered the golden bear. Goldie sighed but he complied. They needed to burn Leon with his broad sword since it was naturally a part of him.

Soon enough, Goldie appeared back and the broad sword fell to the ground with an earthquake 'thud'.

"There," Goldie said. "Now we need to sheath it back into its place," Goldie concluded. Everyone sighed again. Now they all need to carry the sword to put it back into its place.

How the heck did Leon pick this broad sword up so easily where it took the whole group to lift it?

Once the sword was in place it was time to burn him up.

"Okay, anyone bring matches or lighter?" Freddy asked as he looked at everyone. Mr. Fazbear took out his lighter and tossed it toward the brown bear. Freddy then ignited Leon and stood back. They all stared at the burning corpse of Leon the Lion Statue that slowly began to disappear.

"May your soul rest in peace," Goldie whispered under his voice as Leon finally vanished from thin air. Mr. Fazbear announced to everyone that he will be going home to have a rest. It was actually at nighttime now and humans need to have a long night rest.

Everyone stood there in silence for a long time after Mr. Fazbear's departure before they made their way into the pizzeria. Then, they all were tensed up, because they had extra companies inside the pizzeria.

A large Sabre Tooth Tiger were laying there in the party room and a large Golden Eagle perched itself onto a chair. An eight foot Minotaur, wearing Greek era clothes, stood near the broken table, wielding a humongous mallet.

The room was silence as everyone had eye contest with each other. OB had the urge to grab a pin and drop it on the group to test if the theory is really true.

The Sabre Tooth Tiger then opened its mouth.

"We have been waiting for you, animatronics," the tiger spoke in a feminine voice. "Before you all jump to conclusion," _she_ said quickly when Marionette opened his mouth. "We are not a part of that crazy bi-"

"Ahem"

"-h creature. She killed my friends when I was away earlier and we here are seeking for help," she nodded her heard toward the Golden Eagle and the Minotaur.

"What help?" Goldie question her skeptically, still wary of the new companies, _especially_ the Minotaur. The tiger gave him a blank look.

"To stop whoever that crazy bi-"

"Ugh"

"-h is working for," she answered. Everyone nodded in understanding and the tiger decided to introduce themselves. "I am Saravee the Stone Sabre Tooth Tiger. I go by the title, 'Water Bender' for my ability to control water"

"I thought cats hate water," Toy Bonnie commented, earning him a glare from Saravee. The eagle then spoke up.

"I am Flight the Stuffed Golden Eagle. I go by the title, 'Airstrike' for my ability to control wind and pressure," the eagle introduced himself. The Minotaur stepped closer and placed down his humongous mallet on the ground as he introduced himself next.

"I am Warrior the Marble Minotaur Statue," the Minotaur introduced in a very gruff and rough voice. "I go by the title, 'Charger' for my unstoppable charge," Warrior continued. He then placed his fist in his hand and bowed. "It's nice to meet you," his voice suddenly softened.

Freddy looked down at Mikey, silently questioning him about their identities. The mouse puppet nodded in affirmation.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear, but call me Freddy"

"Toy Freddy, Eddy for short"

"Chica the chicken, call me OC"

"Toy Chica, TC for short"

"I'm TB, stands for Toy Bonnie"

"I'm OB"

"I'm Mangle"

"And I'm Balloon Boy! But just call me BB"

Saravee looked at the introduced animatronics and sighed sadly.

"All of you are just regular living objects. It looks like we're just waste our time on this mongrels," she said, making Freddy and the others scowled at the insult.

"Don't you dare call our friends with that name," Goldie teleported directly in front of the tiger's face and sneered. "For _I_ am a Creation. I am Goldie the Golden Freddy Fazbear. I go by the title, 'Timer' for my ability to teleport through time and my instant recovery," he hissed at the tiger.

Saravee had her eyes widened in surprise as Goldie teleported back to the others. Suddenly, Warrior swung his mallet at the Sabre Tooth Tiger. Luckily she jumped out of the way as the mallet made contact with the ground. Flight cawed as he flew away to another nearby chair to avoid the sudden destruction.

"Warrior, what are you thinking!?" she roared at the Minotaur.

"I didn't do it!" Warrior shouted, panicked. Saravee was about to yell back for his crazy nonsense, when she saw the limbs of the Minotaur had some thin wires wrapped around them. She looked at the source of the wires and her breaths hitched up.

Marionette had his hands held out as thin wires came out from his fingertips. He had a dark expression on his face as he glared at Saravee.

"Insult my family again, then I will not miss," he warned the Sabre Tooth Tiger. Saravee's eyes widened in shocked and swallowed hard, knowing the title the puppet went.

' _Puppet Master!'_ she thought. The thin wires suddenly began to disappear and Warrior finally gained his body.

"Forgive me, Puppet Master. I didn't know that you're really here," Saravee apologized. Marionette narrowed his eyes at the Sabre Tooth Tiger. He hadn't introduced himself but the tiger seemed to know him.

"How do you know my title?" he asked her.

"A little mouse Creation came to me few days ago and told me that he will be meeting you, Puppet Master"

"Oh, you mean me?" Mikey piped up as he came to Marionette's side. Saravee looked down in surprise.

"Oh you're still here, Mikey?" Saravee said in surprise.

"Well I'm still here," Mikey joked a bit. Then he turned serious. "Where are the others?" he asked. Saravee looked down and away from the mouse puppet.

"They… were murdered by that crazy b-"

"Enough swearing, please…"

"I wasn't there when it happened so I saved from the killing," Saravee continued. "I rounded some other Creations to fight against that… _creature,"_ she spat. "I only managed to gather these guys"

"And your story, Flight?" Mikey asked the Golden Eagle. The Airstrike Creation sighed.

"My story goes as same as Saravee," he simply answered. Everyone turned their attention to the Minotaur.

"I only hear the story that a crazy Creation going around murdering anyone who wouldn't join her. I wanted to stop her and whoever she is working with"

"What about yours?" Saravee asked Marionette and the others.

"We had a guy from Africa who got attacked by that tiger-cat, Chimera," Marionette answered. "His friend teleported him here, sacrificing herself so that he will be save here. But Chimera found him here and finished her job. That's how we met her," Marionette shuddered, still remembered the time she was here.

Saravee and the others were confused at his sudden shudder and paled face.

"What happened when she was here?" Flight questioned in confusion. Marionette shuddered again as TC decided to answer his question.

"Let's just say that she did a 'good' impression on our Puppet Master there," TC spoke as she rubbing the back of her neck. "Anyway, have you guys met anyone else beside each other?" she gestured toward the Minotaur and the Golden Eagle.

All of them shook their heads in denial.

"Like I said, all of my friends got murdered. That same goes to Flight here. I don't know about Warrior though," Saravee said as she looked up at the Minotaur.

"I already called my friends when I'm on my way here. They said that they will be arriving here tonight"

As if on queue, the back door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria swung open. Everyone turned toward the sound as the new companies entered the pizzeria. The two companies were a human and a giant snake.

"You two finally arrived. I was wondering where you two had gone to," Warrior commented as two extra companies approached the Minotaur.

"We're just taking a scenic route," the human stated. Warrior and just blankly stared at him while the snake rolled his eyes. "Okay, I lied. We actually got lost in the city and the forest. I have to ask the people to search for this restaurant"

"So," Freddy interrupted the trio. They turned their attention to the brown bear. "Are these the friends you talked about, Warrior?" he questioned the Minotaur, who nodded in affirmation. The two extra companies decided it was the best time to be introduced.

"I am Mage the Iron Human. I go by the title, 'Witch' for my ability in magic," He held out his hand for a handshake. The brown bear took it and firmly shook their hands. He let go as the snake opened her mouth.

"I am Sssserena the ssssilver ssssnake Cobra. I go by the title, 'Hissss' assss my ability issss controlling the Earth"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the way she spoke. It was the typical way of how snakes speak. They… hissed the whole way.

Then Freddy and the other introduced themselves… again. Finally, Goldie and Marionette were the last ones… again.

"I'm Goldie. I go by the title, 'Timer' for my ability to teleport and instant recovery," Goldie introduced himself with a sigh, feeling that he will had been doing this for a millionth time.

"I'm Marionette. I go by the title, 'Puppet Master' for my ability to control others," Marionette introduced himself next.

"So I guess we're the one that will try to stop the evils, I might say?" Mage questioned, earning him nods from the others.

"Have you called anyone else?" Goldie asked the human and the snake. They both sadly shook their head.

"Everyone that we know had either been murdered by the evilssss or probably joined ssssidessss with them or ssssomething," Serena answered with a sad sigh.

"Well that ssssuck," OB commented with a frown, mimicking the snake. Serena gave the bunny a glare.

Before anyone could say another word they all heard explosions coming from outside. Looking at each other, they all rushed their way to the exit door and went to check on what was happening.

Once they were outside, they gapped in shock.

A two story pyramid was placed exactly in front of the pizzeria, destroying anything that had once been there. Screams of terrors were heard as the surrounding buildings began to collapse and destroyed.

"What the hell happen here!?" Old Chica shrieked when everything, excluding the pizzeria and the pyramid, burst into flame, burning anything in its reach.

OC's shriek, however, had grabbed the attentions of the ones that caused the destruction. Soon enough, the ground shook as seven figures appeared in front of them, in front of the pyramid. It was at night so it was a little bit hard to see who they were. But the raging fires around them gave a bit illumination.

Marionette was sweating bullets when Chimera smooched at his direction.


	8. The Enemy

Everything was burning and crashing down onto the ground. Men and women were screaming in terror when seven figures destroyed the city around them. Humans and animals were burned down along with the city. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Freddy and the others stared with horror at the burnt and destroyed buildings as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Then, they turned their attention to the seven figures before them. It wouldn't take an idiot to know that these guys were to cause of the destruction. Most of them were giants.

Mikey was incredibly paled. These seven figures were very powerful. He needed to voice out their identities and their abilities to give Marionette and the others some advantages. He was, after all, the Seer. He had the ability to see others' ability and also their identity. He first looked at the far left.

But before he could do anything, something pierced his chest. Everyone gasped in shock and horror as Mikey looked down to inspect what it was. He only saw something was on his chest, or probably something _through_ his chest.

He didn't manage to look carefully at it because he was already dead by the stab. His body slowly changed back to stuffed puppet.

"That little bastard cause a lot of trouble," said a figure that dressed like a joker as he retracted back his needle-like finger.

"Why did you kill him?" Chimera pouted at the joker guy. "I want to kill him so that I can have his power," she scolded. The joker only shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, I guess," he said.

Freddy and the others were staring angrily at them, fury burned in their eyes. They had just killed hundreds of innocent humans around the city and now they were arguing about a kill of one of their friends!?

"You monster!" Freddy yelled, gaining the attentions from the seven figures. It wouldn't take an idiot to know that these guys were Creations.

On the far left was a wooden ten foot bull that looked quite similar to Warrior, minus the Greek style clothing. Next to the bull was a very muscular seven foot barbarian human that wielding a giant battle axe. Next to the man was none other than Chimera herself.

On the far right was a golden giant dragon that stood on two legs, towering everyone as it stood magnificently thirteen feet tall, and next to him was a grey human werewolf that had dual long swords strapped onto his back. Next to the werewolf was the joker guy that killed Mikey earlier.

In the middle of the group was a Creation that looked exactly like a normal human, wearing normal everyday purple clothes. But it looked closely like the night guard uniform.

They all were staring at Freddy and the others, giving then a blank stare, except for Chimera. She was staring hungrily at Marionette and Marionette alone.

The Puppet Master was sweating and paling at the hungry eyes Chimera gave him and shuddered in horror when she smooched at his direction. He resisted the urge to curl up when he saw her seductively and hungrily licked her lips.

"Hello, Freddy and friends," the normal human Creation softly started to soften their emotions. "We are here to _kindly_ offer you and your friends there to join us," he said in soft tone. "If you don't want to be end up the same fate with your little stuffed friend there," he added, gesturing toward the dead mouse puppet.

Freddy and the others scowled at them as Goldie and Marionette stepped up onto the front line.

"Why would we accept the offer from heartless murderers like you!?" Goldie shouted. "You just killed hundreds of innocent humans and peaceful animals. You burned down the city we had lived in and you heartlessly murdered our friend!"

The human Creation blankly stared at him. He then raised his left hand and snapped his fingers without a word formed at his mouth.

The thirteen foot golden dragon gathered a large red glowing fireball in his claws. The fireball slowly increased it size in the dragon's claws. Once it was large enough, the dragon raised it and shot it out.

The large fireball was approaching Freddy and the others. They huddled together and shut their eyes tight as the fireball approached. But instead of hitting them, the fireball went pass above them and directly hit the pizzeria behind them.

Freddy and the others gasped in shock and horror as they stared at their burning home. They were horrified that their home was burnt but they glad that no one was inside the pizzeria.

…Except for one.

"FOXY!" the Freddy and his friends shouted. Old Chica was about to rush toward the burning pizzeria to search for the pirate fox but Mangle and TC hold her back. All three of them cried endlessly at their lost friend.

Saravee, Flight, Warrior, Mage and Serena stared in shock, not knowing that there was an extra person in the pizzeria. They don't even know that there was an extra person in the pizzeria this whole time.

"This is your last warning. Join us and rule the world," the human Creation commanded, crossing his arms. "Or die vainly"

Freddy and the others had tears streaming down their faces. They all were wishing that one day Foxy would leave the Parts and Service room and explore the world _beside_ the Parts and Service room. They all were wishing that one day Foxy would widely beamed at everyone in his sight, no matter who they are. They all were wishing for Foxy to come back.

They all weren't wishing that Foxy would… die.

Now, their memories of Foxy flashed before their eyes.

Freddy still remembered the time where he and Foxy sang a song once back in the old days. That day was pirate theme day for the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Foxy was featured as the main star. He and Foxy along with the children sang a song called 'You Are a Pirate'. It was rare for Foxy to sing. He doesn't sing very much. But he was great at singing that particular song. For one whole straight week after, Foxy couldn't stop widely smiling because of that day. Everyone thought that that smile would tear off his face.

Old Bonnie's mind flashbacked to the time back when Foxy was still performing, before the incident of '87. Bonnie had once requested the pirate fox to just play her guitar, even if it was just a simple strumming or jamming with a head banging. He just blankly stared at her and sarcastically said that he wasn't sure about the request as he scratched his chin with his _hook_. It took a while for Old Bonnie to understand what he meant but it was then Bonnie realized that Foxy doesn't have a right hand, which caused the children to laugh uproariously at her. But Old Bonnie could stop smiling at the large smile that plastered on the pirate fox's furry face.

Old Chica remembered the time where she and Foxy made a pizza together in the kitchen years ago. She requested it and Foxy was gladly accepted it. Though, making pizza together wouldn't be true because all Foxy did was just throwing sauces at Old Chica. She, of course, had retaliated back by throwing the dough straight into his face. Through the whole time the fox and the chicken couldn't stop laughing in the kitchen as they threw everything at each other. They laughed even harder when the janitors complained at the mess they made.

Goldie still remembered when he was about direct his mischief toward the pirate fox. The plan was dumping a bucket of sauces onto him. The plan was a failure when Foxy founded out about it. And suddenly, Goldie had become Foxy's target of mischief, instead. Goldie had sat on creamed covered chairs three times in a row, a bucket of oil spilled on him, and panic attack from the fake fire drill. All of those were set up by Foxy alone and the whole time he couldn't stop laughing whenever he saw Goldie. Goldie couldn't help but cracked a smile at the pirate fox.

BB's mind flashed the times he had secretly spent the time with Foxy. Truthfully BB stumbled across Foxy when he was curious about the Parts and Service room. He still remembered every tale Foxy told him. BB would lose in imaginations and wonderlands created by Foxy every time he told his tales. Foxy was great at telling stories and incredibly kind to him the whole time BB was with him. He sometimes gave the boy animatronics some life changing advices. BB took his advices to the heart.

The Toy animatronics, for their whole life, had never met Foxy. Even the whole time he was at the Parts and Service room and the Toy animatronics had never visited. But they admired him and respected him upon hearing the tales of him with the children told from the Old animatronics. They really wanted to meet him and been wishing for it ever since they heard about him. They really wanted to see the pirate fox perform again, especially in front of, not just the children, but also everyone else.

Saravee, Flight, Warrior, Mage and Serena had never heard about this Foxy guy before. They don't even know that he was existed this whole time. But seeing the massive impact about his death had done toward the animatronics, they all knew that that Foxy was very important to them. Now, they were wishing for Foxy to be alive so that they could meet him in person.

They clenched their fists tightly. Rage ran through their body and burned with huge amount of anger.

Vengeance...

That was what they all felt.

Revenge…

That was what they all wanted.

Innocent humans and other living things had died because of these heartless _killers_. _Children_ were killed along with the others. The animatronics best friends were heartlessly murdered by these killers. Their rage was fueled just by the thought of their dead children.

They all witnessed Mikey the Mouse Puppet murdered in front of them. The mouse puppet was a kind guy even if they just met him for one day. And then they witnessed him heartlessly murdered in front of them.

And then, there was Foxy…

Foxy…

The pirate fox had been locked himself away from the world for years now. But everyone was wishing for him to get well soon and venture outside. They all missed him very dearly. They wanted to see him outside the Parts and Service room. But now that he was… dead… their hopes and dreams about him were all for nothing.

Now they all wanted revenge for the lost life, especially for Foxy.

Oh, their dear Foxy the Pirate Fox.

They all wanted revenge especially for him. Oh, they could almost hear his voice whispered into their ears.

"We will not. We'll stop you from ruling the world and kill you all for murdering our friend," they gritted their teeth together. They sharply turned around and glared at the seven Creations that reason for the death of their dear friend. "Or die trying!"

The human Creation sighed and closed his eyes. He then suddenly floated and flew to the top of the pyramid where a seat was placed.

"Suite yourself," he said under his hand. "Kill 'em," he waved his hand and ordered the others. The other six Creations grinned manically at Freddy and the others.

Freddy and the others were in a defensive position with the Creations at the front row. They will fight for the world to not fall in the wrong hand. They will fight for the lost humans and other peaceful creature. They will fight for Mikey.

But more importantly, they will fight for Foxy the Pirate Fox.


	9. Stormur

"So what's the plan?" Saravee asked as he crouched down in her battle stance.

"There're six of them that are attacking and there're seven of us," Freddy decided to answer behind her. "There's enough for each one of you," he added. Selena turned toward him.

"What about all of you?" she questioned. "You all jusssst sssstand there and do nothing?"

"We'll help whenever we can," Eddy answered. "You guys better ready because here they come!" he shouted as he pointed toward the approaching enemy.

Without any word said, the seven Creations charged at the approaching enemies.

Warrior was charging head first at the giant bull. Saravee pounce the werewolf as Flight flew straight toward the joker while Selena slithered toward the axe wielded man. Mage challenged Chimera who pouted when her opponent wasn't Marionette. The Puppet Master was focusing on the giant dragon, grinning as he had a plan in his head. Goldie was holding back with the group.

Saravee and the werewolf rolled on the floor, clawing at each other. The werewolf threw off the Sabre Tooth Tiger off of him. Both quickly got up onto to their feet and growled at each other. They slowly circle each other, glaring at each other.

"What might you be, kitten?" the werewolf growled with a toothy grin.

"I'm Saravee the Sabre Tooth Tiger, _dog,_ " she spat at the werewolf, making him growled at her.

"I'm Bills the Iron Werewolf," Bills snarled and unsheathed his dual swords from his back. He spun the swords in his hands and pointed them toward the tiger. "Enough talk, let me slice open your throat," Bills charged with dual swords raised.

"Not unless _I_ slice _your_ throat open first," Saravee snarled back and charged with her large claw contracted.

The giant bull skidded back when he got knocked by the force made by Warrior. Shockingly Warrior was down on one knee, holding his throbbing head, grimacing.

"For someone who is a wood you sure give me a hell of a headache," Warrior commented, standing up and adjust his grip on his mallet. The giant bull huffed, rubbing his chest where Warrior hit.

"You are facing El Toro the Wooden Bull," El Toro said, grinning. "You don't underestimate El Toro the Wooden Bull," he then charged at Warrior, his horns pointed at the Minotaur.

"And you don't underestimate Warrior the Marble Minotaur," Warrior charged with his horns pointed. He was a Creation that went by the title, 'Charger' for his unstoppable charge. Using his power, Warrior's speed increased and he was incased with flames, very similar like an asteroid entering Earth's atmosphere.

Flight was spiraling down toward the joker who had his needle-like fingers shot up at the Golden Eagle. Flight then flapped down his wings hard, creating a high pressure toward the joker using his Creation ability.

The joker was down on one knee as Flight flew down. The joker then chuckled and gazed up at the eagle.

"You sure gave Jockey the Rubber Doll Joker a hard time," Jockey commented with a maniacal smile on his face. "You sure made me excited," he added. "I am excited!" he shouted into the air.

"Congratulation, nice job. I'm so proud of you. I'll buy you a cookie. Then I eat it. Now let's fight," Flight swoop down and made a move to strike the joker.

Selena slithered out of the way when the seven foot man swung his axe down. Using her Creation ability, she wrapped the axe with the hard ground, making the weapon stuck on the ground.

"You're really good of dodging my attacks, Selena," the man commented. "But you couldn't stop me with this little tricks of yours," the ground somehow exploded and his axe was freed from the ground.

"Why did you join them, Ax? You aren't thissss kind of persssson," Selena said, causing the axe wielding man growled.

"I'm always been this kind of person, Selena," he growled and charged with his axe raised. Selena hesitated a bit for harming her old friend but for the sake of many, she will have to beat him.

Mage and Chimera were now few feet from each other and had their fists rose. Then they thrust their fists at each other.

"HA! Rock beats paper!" Mage yelled triumphantly and slapped Chimera in the face. Her cheek and his hand were red from so many slapping.

"Damn, I really should agree to this," she muttered regretfully as she rubbed her reddened cheek. "I didn't get any wins since this game begin," she pouted. "Why are you my opponent? I want my Mary-Nettie," she stomped the ground in childish manner. Mage's eye twitched a bit at the name.

"M… Mary-Nettie?" he echoed with his head tilted in confusion. Chimera sighed lovingly and hugged herself.

"Oh Mary-Nettie is my heart, my love, my pleasure, my everything," she cooed to herself as she kept rubbing her body and sniffed her paws. Suddenly she pouted. "Aww, his scent is already gone. I already groped his delicious butt earlier but now the delicious feeling is gone"

' _I seriously need to talk to Marionette about this,'_ Mage thought as he sweatdropped at the sight before him.

Goldie and the others watched as the battle initiated. They watched closely as the enemies fought, looking for any sign of weaknesses or sign of their Creation ability.

Warrior was swinging his humongous mallet to the giant bull, but El Toro just stopped it with his forearm and a smirk plastered onto his face. Warrior was baffled but suddenly in pain when El Toro swung his fist toward his face.

Saravee and Bills were having a cat fight. They were slicing at each other with their swords and claws. Goldie and the others noticed something, though. Whenever Bills swung his swords they were covered in bright red, as if they were heated.

Flight was struggling dodging the fingers Jockey produced. They were following his every movement. But Flight dodged them swiftly. He retaliated back with sharp wind and high pressure toward the upcoming fingers to slice them apart. Jockey winched a bit but instantly recovered as his fingers grew back.

Selena was now fully covered with hard dirt that acted as body armor. It worked a bit since it blocked out any strike from Ax. But they did give some cuts onto Selena's armor. Selena used her Earth ability to hit Ax. Each strike made the seven foot man in a daze, giving Selena another opportunity to strike again.

Mage and Chimera were still having their rock-paper-scissor match. By how red Chimera's cheek was, it looked like Mage was winning.

With Marionette and the dragon, however…

"YEEEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?"

Well…

"GIDDY UP, PARTNAH!"

Marionette was riding the dragon on his back. Thin wires were wrapped around each of the dragon's limb. The dragon was in sheer panic, judging by how pale his face was. Marionette was enjoying himself as he rode and controlled the dragon.

Jockey was busy fighting Flight when a huge shadows looming above him. He looked up and quickly dodged the upcoming foot from the dragon.

"Drago, what do you think you're doing!?" Jockey yelled at the panic dragon.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Drago yelled back. "This crazy puppet is controlling me!" he added.

Jockey was barely missed the incoming fist but he wasn't fast enough for the foot. He got kicked away by Drago but the dragon wasn't finish. Jumping as high as he could, he dropped back down onto the ground exactly on top of the rubber joker. He stomped the ground multiple times before he jumped and dropped back down on the same spot. Jockey doesn't have time to scream in pain, because he was already changed into rubber.

"That was for Mikey," Marionette growled, glaring at the rubber corpse. Drago was grimacing at the rubber corpse.

"Sorry," he apologized. "WHOA!" he yelled in surprised when his body suddenly jerked.

"One down, six to go!" Marionette yelled as he controlled the dragon to charge at El Toro. The giant bull was about to charge at Warrior when he heard a warning yell from Drago.

"INCOMING!" Drago yelled, panicked as he charged at the giant bull. Instead of dodging the rushing golden dragon, El Toro readied himself as he held out his hands.

Bills noticed that Marionette was controlling Drago. Kicking away the Sabre Tooth Tiger, he rushed toward the charging golden dragon.

When Drago had finally reached the giant bull, El Toro grabbed the dragon's shoulders. It was higher than El Toro himself but he managed to grab them. He got pushed back the force, but eventually he stopped the large dragon, causing Marionette baffled.

"Marionette, look out!" Saravee warned the Puppet Master when Bills jumped up and about to slice him. The werewolf was just a foot away from Marionette when suddenly he got pushed away by a sudden force from Flight.

Bills flew away and toward the armored oblivious snake. Ax was about to strike again when Bills came out of nowhere and crashed onto Selena, causing the two rolled away from him.

That was when everyone decided to change their opponents.

Seeing that Marionette had made a grand entrance, Chimera decided to 'congrats' him as she teleported to him… Okay, more like on top of him.

"Baby, you're such an awesome puppet!" she squealed as she rubbed herself on the Puppet Master. Marionette paled and began to trash around, causing the golden dragon to do the same.

"Get off of me you crazy woman!"

"Get off of me you crazy puppet!"

Mage was just staring up at the trashing dragon, making him an easy target for the enemy to strike.

That was what Ax about to do.

Mage heard whistling of air when he felt something on his lower torso. He looked down to inspect what it was, only to find his lower body was gone in ashes. He was now only a torso.

Ax was behind him, his axe posed behind him as it hissed.

"'Dynamite' is my title, for my ability to explode anything I and my axe touch," Ax explained as he began to stand up straight.

Mage's body began to slowly change back to iron, beginning from his lower body. Before he fully gone, he managed to mutter a sentence.

"I didn't even manage to show my power…" he muttered before his whole body changed to iron.

Mage the Iron Human was now gone.

Ax then turned his attention to the animatronics behind Goldie.

Selena's armor was now gone as she and Bills had finally stopped rolling. Bills was already on his feet as he readied his dual swords. Selena then focused at her enemy and regained back her tough armor, even if they were made from dirt.

Bills only evilly smirked at the armored snake.

"Do you think your armor can stop my blades?" he mockingly asked. Suddenly, Selena's armored gleamed into something shiny.

"Ussssing the mineralssss I found in Earth, I can usssse them to be my armor," Selena replied back. "Currently now, I am in my diamond armor," she smirked under her armor. "Your sssswordssss cannot cut my armor, dog," she spat.

But the smirk on Bills' face widened at her overconfidence.

"Well see about that," he said as he tightened his grips on his dual swords. The blades suddenly glowed in bright red and Bills swung them. They whistled as they cut the air.

They cut clean through the snake's armor, causing Selena her head.

"I go by the title, 'Slice' for my ability to slice _anything_ with my swords," Bills explained. "Even through the hardest diamond," he added with a smirk as Selena's head rolled on the floor.

Goldie couldn't do anything but watched at the scene happened before him. He needed to protect his friends behind him. They may be powerless but they can be useful sometimes. Currently now they were needed to observe the enemies' movement for any sign of weakness.

He then noticed that the axe wielding Creation was making his way toward them. Goldie stepped up front to face Ax so the 'Dynamite' Creation won't harm his friends.

OB and TC had reluctantly observed his fight earlier and they noticed that whenever he or his axe touched something, they exploded. So Goldie thought that his power was based around explosion in his fingertips, not in literal meaning.

Without any words, Ax raised his axe and charged toward Goldie, who braced himself for the attack. He had no battle experience before, except when the time he had got dominated by Foxy and it was pretty embarrassing.

Foxy…

Goldie gritted his teeth, remembering back his lost friend. He wanted revenge for his friend, and he _will_ have it.

Ax had finally reached the golden bear but before he could swing his axe, the bear had disappeared and appeared behind him, striking the back of his head hard.

He roared in pain and turned around to strike the bear. But yet again, the golden bear teleported somewhere else and attacked the Creation Dynamite.

Ax stumbled away and downed to one knee as he held his throbbing head. He then looked down at his hand and noted the blood on it. The golden bear was striking the main part of his body, which was his head.

Watching the enemy in pain was sure felt good enough for Goldie. He decided to focus his target on the head since that was the important part of any Creation. He attacked Ax again when he was still in his crouching position.

During his attack, he noticed that Ax's head began to bleed. It was a good sign for Goldie, knowing that he was weakening by each strike he received.

Ax grunted in pain again when he received a kick on the head and instantly swung his axe on the attacker. He smirked, with a hint of pain in it, when he noticed that the golden bear couldn't avoid the upcoming attack. The bear exploded upon making contact with his axe.

Goldie loudly roared in pain when his whole left side exploded as he fell onto the ground. Ax had finally stood up and was towered above him with a smirk on his bloodied face.

Suddenly, Goldie smirked and teleported above Ax, fully recovered from the explosion. With one swing of his right foot, he slammed his foot to the right side of Ax's face, causing the man Creation to fall to his knees.

Before he could do anything, Goldie teleported in front of him and smashed his neck with his knee, breaking his neck during the process.

Ax lay on his back, his body slowly turned into sandstone. Goldie was rubbing his knee, a bit hurt from the smash.

"That's for the innocent people you murdered," he growled.

Two enemies were down but Selena and Mage had sacrificed themselves. It looked like it was even on both sides.

But victory suddenly sided with the other side.

Marionette had finally lost his control over the golden dragon because Chimera was sucking his face off. She had quickly teleported away as Drago made a move to grab Marionette and threw him away.

Drago had successfully grabbed the Puppet Master and crushed him in his hand before flung him away. Marionette skipped across the ground multiple times before he was skidded to a stop in front of Freddy and the others, heavily injured.

Saravee was about to pounce the werewolf from behind when suddenly a huge wave of fire headed her way. She used her water ability to block the fire, but the raging inferno flame was just too huge. Her walls of water got pushed back by the waves of fire.

Soon, she had lost her strength and the walls of water had brought down. Saravee stood there, panting as she gazed at the incoming inferno flames. She closed her eyes, accepting her fate of death.

At least, she had tried. And now she will be meeting back her friends in the afterlife.

Everyone watched as the Sabre Tooth Tiger got engulfed in flame and instantly burned away into ashes.

Freddy and the others had lost another friend.

Flight cried her name and suddenly filled with anger. He was about to make a beeline toward the giant golden dragon when suddenly he got hit on his right wing. He cried and crash landed into Freddy and the group. Luckily they were already ready for him.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to," Chimera cooed as she transformed her giant sword back to her right paw. All the while, TB was watching.

"What is that? Ranma from the Law of Ueki?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"This is not the time to make references, TB"

Warrior was struggling fighting with El Toro. Every hit he done on the giant bull was ineffective. Even his unstoppable charge had made no scratch on him. With one swift uppercut, Warrior flew back toward the group with a broken jaw. El Toro picked up his mallet and snapped it into half.

"Damn," Drago muttered. "These pests sure gave us a hard time," he moved his limbs to fully gain his body. Bills was twirling his swords in his hands as he came to the golden dragon's side. El Toro was shaking his head while Chimera pouted.

"Drago, you fool. Mary-Nettie is now all bruised up because of you," she scolded to golden dragon. Drago just rolled his eyes while El Toro approached the huddled group. He was cracking his knuckles while grinning evilly.

"Let me finish the job, shall I?" he asked, still approaching. The others just nodded.

"Go easy on my Mary-Nettie, can you?" she said, eyeing Marionette with sad pity eyes because of his injuries. The Puppet Master shuddered at the gaze.

Goldie was kneeling down beside Marionette. He was the only Creation that was completely unharmed. But if he alone fight against them all would be useless. Sure he could teleport and instantly recovered but he needed energy to do so.

He gritted his teeth, knowing that he was the only one who can protect everyone else. He was the only one who can stop these evil doers from taking over the world.

But now what can he do to stop them? Freddy and the others couldn't help that much since they weren't Creations.

Suddenly, something stood in front of the group… or someone… a certain animatronic… boy.

BB clenched his small fists as he bravely stood in front of the group. Tears were streaming down his face but he had the courage and the braveness to stand there.

"Oh, look at this," El Toro mocked. "A little boy decided to be brave," he laughed uproariously. "Pathetic," he added with an evil smile.

But BB steeled himself. He wanted to protect his family. He doesn't want to save himself. He doesn't care about himself. He cared about his family and friends. He wanted to protect his family.

Yes, he was weak physically. But he will be strong if he protects his family.

" _Aye, ye be weak if ye fight fer yerself. But ye be strong if ye fight fer yer family"_

Just like what Grandpa Foxy had told him earlier.

" _One day, if ye fight fer yer family, ye be as strong as ol' Foxy"_

He wanted to be as strong as Grandpa Foxy, although he believed that no one will be as strong as him.

El Toro raised his fist as he towered above the group.

" _Made ol Foxy proud, lad"_

BB wanted to make Grandpa Foxy proud. He wanted to protect his family so that Grandpa Foxy will be proud of him, even if he was already… dead.

El Toro then brought down his fist toward the group, mainly the boy animatronic.

BB and the others shut their eyes tight. They stayed there waiting for the fist to hit them.

…But nothing came.

BB cracked an eye opened and noting that there was a shadow looming over him.

"Than' ye, lad"

Everyone snapped open their eyes and looked up toward the speaker.

 _He_ was there, standing in front of BB. Everyone stared at _him_ with disbelief.

Hope began to bubble up.

"Ye've made me proud"


	10. Von

He stood there, in front of everyone as he held out his only gloved hand. He effortlessly stopped the giant fist of the ten foot wooden bull with the said hand. He doesn't have any scratch on him at all from the blow. He was completely unharmed.

"What!?" El Toro exclaimed as he retracted back his fist, shocked beyond words. The pirate fox stopped his fist without breaking a single sweat at all. Even Warrior who had fought with El Toro before was shocked and baffled. He had a hard time stopping an attack from El Toro. But this pirate fox stopped it like he stopped an air from coming.

Foxy lowered down his hand but still kept his gaze on the wooden bull before him. His eyepatch was raised above his right eye, giving the ten foot wooden bull his two eyes glare. El Toro took a step back at the golden eyes that stared into his soul. He wouldn't admit it but he was a bit scared at the golden eyes of the pirate fox.

Foxy then turned around, breaking the eye contact with the wooden bull. He scanned through the group behind him that he had saved earlier.

He saw a Living Object, was laying there on the ground, wearing a mask and black suit. He was heavily injured as there were some large scars all over his body and his clothes were torn, with Goldie kneeling beside him. Both of them were staring at him with wide disbelief eyes.

He turned his attention away from the two Creations and to the others.

He noticed that there were two extra companies that looked like they shouldn't belong in a pizzeria. One of them was a large Golden Eagle while the other was a Minotaur that dressed in Greek era clothing. The eagle had his right wings broken judging by the awkward angle it was bending, while the Minotaur had his jaws broken judging by how it hung. The two were staring at him with shock and bafflement.

He then averted his gaze to the bears.

Freddy was motionless as his eyes were locked onto Foxy. Foxy noticed there was another person who looked exactly like Freddy but he was lighter in color. He too was motionless like Freddy. Freddy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Even his breaths were kept catching up at his throat.

He then turned his attention to the females of the group.

Bonnie was there along with Chica. They too had their counterparts with them along with a white female fox. Their eyes were, like everyone else, wide with shock and disbelief. All of them were crying, especially Chica. She opened her mouth to speak but breathed out a sharp sigh instead.

Finally, He looked down at the person who was tugging the let side of his jean.

BB was gripping his pant as he stared up at Foxy with disbelief eyes. On instinct, Foxy patted his head in comfort like he had done before. He was very proud of BB for defending his family even in the face of danger that nearly got them all kill. But anything else, he was truly proud of BB.

These guys… they were his friends and family, even if most of them were strangers to him. He will protect them with everything he had. And that included the life he owned itself.

Without any further word, he stopped patting BB's head and slowly made his way for the ten foot wooden bull. BB let go on instinct, knowing that Foxy will be taking care of the problems starting from now. Everyone kept their gazes on him as he slowly approached the wooden bull.

His brown boots crunched the dirt as the purple cloth that wrapped around his waist blew by the wind. His only brown gloved fist was tightly clenched as his right hook was readied. He fixed both of his golden eyes on the bull as he silently approached him.

El Toro spat onto the ground at Foxy cockiness and sneered angrily.

"You think you can beat me because you just stop my fist!?" he snarled angrily at the approaching pirate fox. "Keep on dreaming, insect. Because that'll be the last dream before you DIE!" he shouted as he began to pull back his right fist and thrust it out with a force that was combined with his ability of Creation.

Foxy didn't even falter a bit. Instead of dodging the attack, he crouched down a bit and pulled back his own fist. He readied himself, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Once the giant fist was close enough, Foxy thrust out his own fist.

Their fists connected. The collision of the two fists sent a force that made birds faltered in their flights and bits of dirt jumped into the air. One of them unfortunately enough had their whole arm dislocated from its joint.

El Toro roared in pain as he stumbled back, making everyone gasped in shock. He dropped to one knee as he held his limp arm. He was sweating in pain he stared at his broken arm in disbelief. He then looked up toward his opponent, the pirate fox.

His fist was still in the same position when their fists connected. He had no scratch on him at all, and his arm was still intact, no dent or even a single scratch. He was completely _unharmed_. Even his face was neutral. This caused El Toro to fill with burning anger and rage.

"Impossible!" he bellowed as the pirate fox stood straight, still with the neutral face. "Nothing has ever beat El Toro the Wooden Bull! I go by the title, 'Strength' for my ability to increase my body strength. Nothing has ever blocked my attack and nothing has ever broken my defense," his eyes were now red in anger.

"And now you will pay, insect!" El Toro roared as he raised his left arm high in the sky. The arm suddenly bulked with muscles and veins popped out as El Toro passed huge amount of strength into it. "You will be the first and the last one to witness my full potential!"

He raised his left arm high into the sky and balled his fist. The arm was throbbing with incredibly huge amount of strength as El Toro glowered at the pirate fox.

Surprisingly Foxy didn't move at all. He still stood there with the neutral expression on his face. El Toro was even more furious at the blank action. He roared at brought down his toned fist onto the pirate fox. The fist was coming in hot directly above him. But he still didn't move from his spot.

…Until he dodged at the last minute.

El Toro's eyes were widened in surprise. He didn't expect the pirate fox to dodge his attack. He was even more surprise by how quickly he dodged. The momentum El Toro created when he brought down his fist that crashed into the ground caused him to lean down too much.

Foxy pulled back his fist with his hook up in front of him as El Toro kept leaning down over him. The wooden bull saw where this was going. He knew that he couldn't stop the momentum and the pirate fox was aiming at his head. El Toro quickly moved the strength from his arm to his neck and head, steeling them hard.

Now, he can block the attack from the pirate fox no matter what.

But suddenly, during the split second when the pirate fox's fist connected with his jaw, the time stopped for a brief second. During that brief second, all of his strength he had gathered to his head and neck suddenly disappeared from existence. It was as if he didn't have them at all.

El Toro didn't have time to be shock or to find out on why because time had continued and Foxy had stuck him with an uppercut at the jaw. The hit was so strong his spine was pulled away from each other and his windpipe was broken.

El Toro flew back and landed on the ground with a heavy 'thud' on his back. He was motionless as he lay there. Soon enough, his body began to change into wood.

El Toro the Wooden Bull was now dead.

Everyone was silent; no one dared to make a sound at what they had just witnessed. Foxy the Pirate Fox had taken down El Toro the Wooden Bull with ease.

Warrior swallowed hard. He knew how tough El Toro can be because he had fought with the bull earlier. But seeing an animatronic pirate fox taking down the bull with ease made the Minotaur speechless.

Chimera, Bills and Drago were frozen at their spots. One of their colleagues was easily beaten by an animatronic pirate fox. El Toro had one of the greatest strength among all _Creations_. Seeing him easily got beaten by an _ordinary_ Living Object was a baffle sight to see. After he had taken down the wooden bull, they all knew that this pirate fox would be a Creation, without a doubt.

Chimera pursed her lips. She was determined to find out what kind of Creation this pirate fox would be. It would be very useful for her when she kill him later.

She may not have Mikey's ability to see other's ability. But she had Dice's ability to see other's ability _by touching_. That was how she knew Marionette's ability when she touched him earlier (and she was loving it). Combining that with her ability to teleport she gained from Serpent, she could quickly see what this pirate fox's ability.

Quickly she teleported behind the pirate fox. She made a move to grab his broad shoulders when an elbow suddenly collided onto her face.

She yowled in pain as she held her painful face. Quickly she teleport back to her previous location to avoid any more hits.

Everyone was shocked at Foxy's sudden strike. Chimera was beginning to disappear when Foxy suddenly raised his arm and directly smashed his elbow onto the appearing Chimera behind him. He didn't even turn around to see her. It was as if he knew she will be there.

"Did you see anything?" Bills asked when Chimera appeared at his side. He was still in the state of shock when the pirate fox struck her like he knew she will be there. Shockingly, Chimera shook her head in denial.

She still can see their ability whenever they made contact with each other. It doesn't matter if she touches them or they touch her – in this case, struck her in the face with an elbow – as long as she made contact with them.

"Nothing," she answered as she held her bloody nose. It was broken when the pirate fox hit her face with his elbow. At least she was still beautiful. "He's not a Creation," she concluded, loud enough for Bills and Drago to hear.

She then looked up and stared at the center of attention as she, Bills and Drago thought the same thing.

' _Then what the hell is he?'_

He was not a Creation, Chimera had proven that. But he had easily finished El Toro the Wooden Bull, a Creation that went by the title 'Strength' for his ability to concentrate his strength to one place for either offense or defense. And then he had directly hit Chimera in the face when she teleported behind him.

He even did all of them with style.

Bills then gritted his teeth and held out his dual swords, pointing them at the pirate fox.

"It doesn't matter," he sneered. "You will die, you hear that, fox!?" he screamed at the pirate fox. "You. Will. Die," he emphasized each word.

With a loud battle cry, Bills charged at the pirate fox with his swords at his sides. But he didn't charge alone. Chimera teleported behind the pirate fox again, only this time she was a distant away while Drago jumped into the air.

They all decided to fight him all at once.

Now the real battle begins.


	11. Sæglópur

They roared their battle cries. They all rushed toward him. They all are going to kill him.

He stood there, unmoved. He was prepared for them. He was ready for them.

Bills was in front of him. Chimera was behind him. Drago was above him.

He was their opponent. He was their center of attention. He was their target in their crosshairs.

Chimera had arrived first. She had Michael's ability to transform his limbs into weapons so she transformed her right hand into a long sword and attacked the pirate fox from above. With a loud roar she brought down her sword directly onto him.

The pirate fox had barely reacted. He just sidestepped and dodged her attack before it could hit him, causing her sword to bury deep into the ground. Chimera gasped in surprise and dropped to one knee because of the momentum.

' _This fox is fast'_

She gritted her teeth. She was in a crouching when she transformed her left hand into a giant mallet. Chimera swung her mallet at the pirate fox but miraculously he stopped her attack by his shin on her forearm.

' _He's physically strong too'_

Without further thinking, she transformed her sword back into her paw, releasing it from being stuck to the ground. Chimera quickly transformed her right hand into another giant mallet and swung it at the pirate fox. But yet again, he miraculously stopped her attack by grabbing her forearm.

Fortunately the pirate fox didn't have time to attack her because Bills was the next to arrive.

He appeared behind the pirate fox. His dual swords were pulled back to his left side as he jumped. He swung his swords at the pirate fox, but he rolled away from the strike, missing him just by an inch, causing Bills to growl in frustration.

He chased the rolling pirate fox. Once he was close enough, he brought both of his swords straight down onto his target. But the pirate fox slammed his palm and hook onto the ground and brought his feet up. His two feet were clashed onto Bills' wrists, causing the werewolf to throw his hands up into the air.

Bills staggered back as the pirate fox backflipped away. He rubbed his aching wrists as he glared at the still backflipping pirate fox. He was a swiftly fox, Bills had to admit.

The pirate fox had finally stopped backflipping away. He quickly stood up and prepared to fight back, but suddenly a large shadow was looming over him. He looked up and saw Drago was dropping fast on top of him. The golden dragon hit the landing, creating large amount of dust into the air. But he didn't hit his target.

The pirate fox had moved away yet again. He slid on his feet and hand to a stop, a distant away from the golden dragon. As the dust began to disappear he quickly stood straight once he stopped sliding, his face was still neutral. He was still unharmed.

Drago doesn't stop there. He rushed over to the pirate fox and brought down his claw onto his target. It created a large amount of dust but the pirate fox managed to get away yet again. Drago roared at him, frustrated.

' _That pirate fox is as slick as a… well… fox'_

Before the pirate fox made a move toward the trios, Bills rushed forward and suddenly appeared before him. He was now holding his swords in reverse and swung them upward at him.

The pirate fox quickly dodged the attack by backflipping away. But one of the swords had made a small cut on his left shoulder. Bills smirked, satisfied a bit that he now knowing that he had landed a hit on the pirate fox. But miraculously it didn't bleed.

The pirate fox backflipped once more to get a distance between him and Bills. But he didn't realize that he had landed exactly to where Chimera wanted him to be. She smirked, knowing that now he had landed in her crosshair.

Her right hand was now a war axe. She swung it directly at where his head and his body are connected, his neck. She was about to decapitate him. But the pirate fox saw the move and quickly dropped down onto the ground, completely missing the axe.

Using his feet and his hand – and his hook – the pirate fox rushed in all four toward the tiger-cat creature in a crouching position. Once he was close enough, he kicked her off from her feet and swiftly stood back up. His hook rose into the air in prepare to strike her.

But Chimera had a quick reflex. Quickly she buried her palms into the ground before her whole body was. She flipped and brought her feet up. She kicked the pirate fox in the head during the process in the chin with her right foot. She then landed back onto her feet and smirked at the pirate fox, satisfied a bit that she had finally landed a hit on him.

The pirate fox had his head threw back because of the kick and stumbled back a few paces. He finally stopped moving and lowered down his head. He was holding his chin as he regained back his footing. He still kept his gaze at the trio before him, but the golden dragon was missing.

Suddenly, Drago appeared behind him, dropping from above. The pirate fox turned around to face the golden dragon, a bit stunned at the sudden appearance. He was about to react but the golden dragon reacted first.

Drago pulled back his right leg and quickly swung it forward, directly at his target. The pirate fox crossed his arms in front of him to block the impact. The giant foot slammed squarely in the middle of the pirate fox's crossed arms.

The force of the impact sent the pirate fox sliding back a good distant away. His crimson fur was now dirtier and his blue jeans had few cuts on them. The hit made by Drago caused a bit of the fur on his left forearm to tear. That made the golden dragon to hiss in satisfaction.

But the trio wasn't finish with the pirate fox.

As he kept on sliding back due to the massive impact earlier, Bills appeared in the path. He was grinning as the back of the pirate fox kept approaching. He readied his left fist instead of his sword but kept a sword on his right hand.

Once the pirate fox was close enough, Bills slammed his fist into his back, stopping him from his journey. The punched caused the pirate fox to arch his back because of the sudden stopping. Using the butt end of the sword, Bills then slammed his sword onto the side of his neck.

The hit made the pirate fox to stumble to his left and into Chimera's striking zone. She didn't have her weapons now. She decided to use just brute force. Once the pirate fox was close enough, she slammed her elbow into his face like the way he did to her earlier.

His head threw back by the impact and stumbled around. Chimera then, grabbed his head and brought it down hard onto her knee. The pirate fox's head instantly threw up into the air by the hard impact. He stumbled back, creating a small distance between them. Chimera took the opportunity to kick him away and directly into Drago's striking range.

The golden dragon raised his claw high up into the air and brought it down onto the pirate fox. The hit made a loud bang as dust filled the area. A small crater was formed with the pirate fox at the center. He then picked up the beaten up pirate fox and threw him back onto the ground, deepened the crater a bit.

Bills approached the pirate fox with a sinister smirk on his face. He sheathed his sword and decided to use brute force. He wanted to feel the pleasure of slow and painful beating toward the pirate fox. He cracked his knuckles. He hadn't been using brute force in a long time. This pirate fox will sure give him a warm-up.

He grabbed the pirate fox by the neck and raised him high. His legs were dangling inches from the ground. Bills smirked at his limped body. He couldn't see the face clearly because of the night but Bills was certain that the pirate fox had a lifeless expression on his face.

Despite being lifeless or limped, Bills still wanted to beat the crap out of this pirate fox. He pulled back his unoccupied hand and balled it into a fist. His fist collided with the pirate fox's abdomen and Bills did it once again.

After the third hit, Bills then released the pirate fox. He only dropped an inch before a foot slammed into the side of his face. The pirate fox flew to the side and directly toward Chimera.

He skidded along the ground and stopped directly at Chimera's feet. She smirked evilly and jabbed her foot onto the pirate fox's head. She scuffled her feet roughly before she heavily stomped his head. She scuffled her feet again and stomped even harder.

She then took off her foot from his head and squatted down. She grabbed a handful of his head fur and yanked his head up to look up at her.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was very slightly opened. It was hard to tell what his facial expression was because it was at night. But Chimera was certain that it was a painful and lifeless expression. She gave him a hard slap that echoed through the night before picking him up and threw it to Drago's direction.

The golden dragon didn't bother to check whether the pirate fox is dead or not. He just brought his fists down onto the pirate fox once he was close enough. He slammed his fists onto his target one at a time before he decided to change to his foot. He heavily stomped the pirate fox multiple times, covering the while place with dusts. Another crater was formed with the same pirate fox in the middle.

He then picked up the beaten up pirate fox and flung him across the ground. He skipped across the ground multiple times and skidded to a stop far away from everyone as cloud of dust closely followed him.

Chimera, Bills and Drago laughed uproariously, feeling _so_ satisfied.

Freddy and the others watched as the whole battle occurred before them. They watched as the three Creations charged at him. They watched as their friend got heavily and brutally beaten up by the enemies. They watched as they couldn't do anything.

The raging fire around them had miraculously died down to glowing splinters. The place was very dark and the moon wasn't around to shine some lights. They could see what happening but barely. Freddy and the others knew that it was their friend that was heavily and brutally beaten up.

They were on the verge of tears as their friend was brutally beaten up by the enemies. It was three on one; it was so unfair. The dam of their tears was already burst half way through the beating. The sight was just too horrified and too brutal to see.

' _Please, don't die'_

They all whispered in their thought. Tears were shamelessly streamed down their faces.

_Please, don't die'_

They all were looking at the direction where their friend had been flung at. Dusts were covering their view.

' _Please, don't die'_

Suddenly, the three Creations' laughter died down and a grimace had replaced their previous expression. They rubbed the spots where they used to strike and hit their target.

They were sore and aching and throbbing in pain. It was as if they weren't hitting an actual person. In this case, an ordinary and regular living object.

Suddenly, the color red rose from the distant.


	12. Glósóli

The color red had filled the sky, giving some lights at the area and illuminating the clouds.

It was sunrise.

The sun was rising from the distant as it slowly rose to the sky.

But it wasn't the only thing that had risen.

A certain color of red had risen from the distant, at the same angle where the sun was rising.

It was Foxy.

The pirate fox was rising from the distant as he slowly but swiftly rose to his feet.

Foxy's back was facing them. He was brushing away the dust and dirt on his right arm using his left gloved hand. From the way he did it, it was like there was nothing had happened to him before. He acted so casual as if like he didn't get beaten up earlier.

His blue jeans were now a bit shredded and ragged, revealing his crimson fur on his legs. His fur was now a bit dirtier than before. A part of the fur on his left shoulder and his left arm were torn, revealing a shiny metallic arm.

Upon noticing the metallic arm, Chimera, Bills and Drago now knew why their fists or anything were aching in pain. They were literally hit something hard as metal.

Foxy then slowly turned around on his heel and faced the crowd. The fur on his face was a bit dirty by the dirt but overall he had no single scratch on his face. Even the eyepatch was still present above his right golden eye.

Then, Chimera, Bills and Drago noticed something shocking for them. This whole time they weren't seeing a lifeless expression on the pirate fox's face. It was his neutral expression; the one he had wore the whole time since he first appeared on the battlefield. That aggravated them and made their blood boiled.

Suddenly, Foxy reached up to his eyepatch using his left gloved hand. Very slowly, he flipped the black eyepatch over his right eye. His hand was large enough to cover both of his eyes as he flipped his eyepatch. Once he lowered down his hand, his right eye was now covered by his eyepatch. His regular gaze was now changed into a piercing glare.

That was when everyone realized how bright his golden eye was. It was almost as bright as the sun itself.

Suddenly, Foxy started to approach the three Creations in a slow pace. His single left golden eye was glaring dagger at them. His gloved fist was tightly clenched and his right hook was readied. His purple cloth sailed by the wind that blew.

He slowly approached them, as the sun slowly rose behind him.

The sun shone brighter as it rose higher into the sky, and Foxy's pace became quicker as he approached them.

The full circle of the sun had finally shown from the horizon. That was when the fangs on Foxy's face started to shown. A deep growl started to form in his throat as his pace quickened.

The sky had morphed from crimson red to near blue. That was when a loud roar was formed in Foxy's throat and his quick pace had transformed into a blinding speed.

This was the rising sun. This was his turn to fight.

Before they even know it, Foxy was already in front of Bills' face. The werewolf was shock at his blinding speed and was about to reach for his dual swords. But he was too late as a gloved fist collided with his jaw. He could've sworn he heard something broken when he received the uppercut.

The hit knocked the werewolf off from his feet but he didn't get very far. Because Foxy had grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to slam his furry right elbow into the werewolf's face. A crunch was clearly heard when it happened.

Bills flew back and dropped to the ground as Chimera dashed toward Foxy from behind. She raised her fist and swung into the back of his head. Foxy tilted his head to the side and amazingly dodged her attack, shocking her. The pirate fox then spun and slammed the back of his fist onto the side of her face.

She stumbled to the side by the force and suddenly Foxy knocked her off from her feet. Chimera sense a déjà vu, making her smirked. She was about to bury her palms into the dirt when suddenly a fist slammed into her abdomen in a blinding speed, making her breath lost to the air. Chimera's whole body slammed into the dirt ground, creating a small hole caused by the impact.

As her body fell to the ground, Foxy quickly did a 180 and collide his fist with Drago's. Small bits of dirt jumped into the air caused by the force they created. Drago's eyes were widened in surprise. His sneak attack was a failure.

The golden dragon retracted back his fist and pulled back his foot. But before he could swing his foot forward he felt a cut on his shin, causing him to grunt in pain. He dropped to one knee by the pain and inspected his wounded shin.

It was cut; a decent size one. Blood was oozing from the cut, wetting his golden scale and dripped onto the dirt ground. He hissed and looked up to glare at the pirate fox.

He had a brief moment to watch Foxy rushed toward him before the pirate fox gave him a sidekick to his face.

Foxy landed back on the ground at the same time Drago fell to the ground with a heavy 'thump'. His hook was bloodied when he sliced the golden dragon's scale.

He stood back up, gazing straight in front of him, as his enemies lay on the dirt ground behind him, all groaned in pain.

Freddy and the others stared in shock and bafflement. Everyone was speechless. They had never seen Foxy like this. They had never knew that Foxy was this skillful. Hope now began to bubble up inside them.

Suddenly, Bills grunted as he began to stand up. Blood was running out from his nose and the side of his lips. The right side of his jaw and his nose were broken by the hits he received from Foxy. His eyes were burning with furious anger.

Chimera was the next one to get up. She was holding her abdomen as she stood up, grunting in pain during the process. The bruise on her left cheek was very visible. She had one eye closed but she was death-glaring at the pirate fox.

Drago was the last one to stand up but he was the swift one. He held the side of his face, where Foxy had struck him earlier. He stood on both of his legs; the cut on his shin didn't slow him down. He lowered down his hand and glared at Foxy with burning anger.

The pirate fox turned around and matched back their glare with his left golden eye. The eyepatch was still covering his right eye.

The three Creations clenched their fists tightly. This pirate fox had easily defeated them without breaking a sweat. He even did it with _style_. It was like a child's play for him.

Then, they smirked.

They are Creations; they had special abilities. The pirate fox may have beaten them in a physical fight. But if they use their Creation abilities, and attack him all at once, Foxy wouldn't stand a change.

Chimera, Bills and Drago then rushed to their positions. Now, they had completely surrounded the pirate fox. Foxy looked around, eyeing each one of them as they took their battle stances.

Bills removed his dual swords from their scabbards that strapped on his back. He spun his dual swords in his hands before he dropped to his battle stance. The swords then suddenly glowed like they were heated with high temperature.

Chimera transformed her right hand into an axe while her left hand into a mace. She spun her mace above her head before she crouched into a battle stance. Her axe was at her side while her mace hung in front of her.

Drago was in his battle stance. Both of his claws had some sort of balls of fire gathered at them. The balls of fire glowed brightly as they burned his fingers but he doesn't look like he was in pain. In fact he was smirking.

Foxy noted their Creation abilities, but he was barely reacted to them; he only blinked. Then, he posed into his own battle stance as he stared ahead. His left leg forward, right leg at the back, his gloved fist at the front, his hook at his side.

Nobody made a move. No muscles were moving. Wind was blowing, making the certain purple cloth billowed by the wind.

A building in the distant collapsed to the ground…

Chimera disappeared from her spot.

Using her teleporting ability she stole, she reappeared right beside Foxy. Her axe and mace were readied at her left side. She shouted a battle cry as she swung her axe at the instant she reappeared beside him.

But during the time when Chimera had teleported next to Foxy she noticed something baffling.

Foxy was already looking at her direction.

' _How did he know that I'll be here?'_

Foxy ducked down in time, avoiding the upcoming surprise attack from Chimera. She then swung her mace at the pirate fox but he grabbed her forearm at mid-swing, stopping her attack. Foxy then spun, still holding her forearm, and jabbed his right elbow to the _other_ side of her face.

While the fighting between Foxy and Chimera occurred, Bills dashed toward them with his dual swords at his sides. Both of the swords were glowing red because of his ability to slice anything. Chimera was already flown out of view when Bills had finally reached his target.

During his approach, Bills switching his grip on his left sword to hold it reverse. He pulled both of his swords to his left side as he roared his battle cry. Both of his swords were glowing red as he swung them.

Foxy ducked to dodge the incoming swords as he turned around to face the werewolf. Suddenly, with a blinding speed he disappeared from Bills' sight. The only clue that he once there was the trail of dust.

Then, Bills felt something pressed onto his back. He looked behind and stared with shock and confusion.

Foxy was pressing his back against Bills'. His fist and hook were at his sides. Bills couldn't see his face because he was facing away from the werewolf.

In a quick motion, Bills turned around and swung his swords at the pirate fox, only to find him missing again. And then, Foxy reappeared behind him, pressing his back against Bill's yet again.

Bills had been turning around and swinging his swords like a madman, but Foxy kept dodging, disappearing and then pressed his back against Bills' every time.

Bills had once reverse-held his swords to strike the pirate fox more precisely. But Foxy was quicker and disappeared before the swords could even touch him. Bills only managed to cut his own back, causing him to hiss in pain.

And once again, Foxy reappeared and pressed his back onto Bills'. This made Bills furious and gritted his teeth.

' _He's mocking me!'_

Suddenly, when Bills was about to swing again, Foxy raised his arm and struck the werewolf with his elbow. Bills' head threw to the side when he received the elbow. Then his head threw to the opposite side when Foxy's other elbow struck.

Foxy hit him with his right elbow, and then his left elbow, and then right, then left, right, left. Finally he stopped, making Bills stumbled forward in daze, away from Foxy. Both of his temples were bleeding as he felt like his head was spinning.

Chimera was on her hands and knees, panting as her head hung. Then, she punched the ground, frustrated. How could a living object, let alone a living object who was _not_ a Creation, can beat her with ease? He even had beaten her _and_ her colleagues with _style._

Clenching her fist, she began to stand up as she planted her foot onto the ground. She shriek in anger as she was about to sprint toward Foxy, when suddenly Bills flew into her view in a high velocity. She didn't have time to dodge and both of them lay back on the ground on top of each other.

Drago on the other hand, had been charging his fireballs in his claws. He put as much power in them and waited for the right moment. Bills and Chimera had fought with Foxy earlier and Drago couldn't risk his colleagues. Now that Foxy was all alone, it was his opportunity to strike.

He pulled back his right hand and swung it forward with a loud deep roar. The swirling red fireball shot out from his claws and headed straight for Foxy's head. Foxy's right side, what Drago expected to be his blind spot because his closed right eye, was facing him. Drago thought that the pirate fox would see this one coming.

But Foxy dodged it just by tilting his head upward. The fireball shot passed his head and landed meters away from him. An explosion was occurred when the fireball touched the ground and created a large crater that was inches away from Foxy's foot.

Drago's eyes were widened in surprise. The pirate fox had dodged his attack. But it doesn't matter, because Drago still had one fireball ready. This time, he won't miss.

He pulled back his left hand all the way back behind him. But before he could thrust it forward, Foxy had disappeared and Drago felt a sudden pain on his leg. He yelled in pain and looked down to inspect what caused it.

Foxy was climbing Drago via said leg using his hook, and he was climbing fast. Each climb caused a deep wound on Drago's scale by Foxy's hook.

Drago raised his unoccupied right hand and struck at where Foxy was at. He immediately regretted it when Foxy dodged away and hit his own abdomen instead. He doubled over and groaned in pain, leaving his wide open for Foxy.

Foxy planted his hook on Drago's shoulder and pulled himself up, quickly slammed his gloved fist to the golden dragon's jaw. Drago's head threw back when he received the uppercut and his fireball got extinguished from existence. All the buildup he spent on the fireball was all for nothing.

The hook was still attached onto Drago's shoulder. He pulled himself up again and crashed his knee to the same spot as last time. Blood spewed into the air and Drago lost his footing. Foxy stood on his chest, spreading his arms out for balance as the golden dragon fell backward and onto the hard ground.

The fall created a heavy 'thud' as dust flew into the air. Drago was heavily breathing as Foxy stepped off from him and walked away from the golden dragon like it was nothing.

But before Foxy could get any further, a loud roar was heard that filled with huge amount of rage and anger in it. Bills were directly charging at Foxy with such high speed. Blood were running down from his mouth and his eyes were red in rage. His swords were now glowed even brighter than ever.

Foxy stopped in his tracks as Bills kept approaching. The werewolf roared and swung his left sword directly for the pirate fox's head. Foxy didn't dodge or roll away from the strike.

…Because he blocked it with his hook.

Bills gasped in utter shock as his eyes were widened. Foxy had just _blocked_ his attack with his hook. And his hook wasn't even cut from the blow. The hook was completely fine; not a single dent on it.

Bills swung his other sword toward Foxy's left arm, directly where the metal arm exposed. This time, however, Foxy didn't even make a move to block it. Because when the sword touched his arm, it ended with a loud 'clank'.

The sword didn't even pass through the metal arm. There was no single cut on the said arm from the blow.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO STOP MY ATTACKS!?" Bills bellowed toward Foxy's neutral face. "I AM 'SLICE' FOR MY ABILITY TO SLICE _**ANYTHING**_!" then Bills noticed something about his dual swords.

None of his swords were glowing red. Both of them looked like an ordinary swords. He tried to move his power to his swords but it felt like he didn't have any power at all. It felt like he didn't have his ability to slice. This confused Bills as he kept staring at his swords.

' _How?'_

Then, Bills suddenly realized, as he slowly looked up to Foxy's piercing glare, he was _wide_ open for Foxy.

Before he could even react, Foxy smashed his fist directly onto Bills' face. The werewolf stumbled back, away from the pirate fox but Foxy wasn't finish. He stepped forward and smashed his fist onto the same spot again, much harder this time. Bills took another step back while Foxy stepped forward and smashed his fist on the same spot yet again. The final strike caused Bills to fall straight to the ground.

At the same instant Bills hit the ground, Foxy grabbed one of his sword and quickly spun around to throw it directly at Drago's readied hand. The sword went deep into his palm, cutting off the fireball he had gathered. He yelled in pain as he held his injured arm. He scowled at Foxy, but suddenly it was replaced by a smirk.

Chimera was creeping up behind him without him noticing. She had transformed her right hand into a sword as she silently approached the unaware Foxy. When she was close enough, she smirked and swung her sword directly at his neck.

But nothing happened.

Both Chimera and Drago gasped in shock. Chimera looked down at her right hand in confusion. It was her _right hand_ and not her sword. Since when she transformed it back?

No matter. She transformed her left hand into a giant axe and swung it at Foxy. This time she yelled her battle cry.

But nothing happened yet again.

Her eyes were wide with shock. She gazed at her left hand. It was not her axe but her _left hand_. She did not transform her axe back to her hand!

She looked up at Foxy. His back was still facing her. He acknowledged her presence but he ignored her. This made Chimera furious and gritted her teeth. She transformed her hands into a mace and giant sword. She swung them angrily at the pirate fox, but just like last, nothing happened.

She glared at her hands, angry with them on why they suddenly transformed back into hands. Foxy then turned around and finally faced Chimera. He had the dark expression on his face and the glare was present.

When he took a step forward, Chimera took a step backward. She stared at him with fear. But suddenly she growled menacingly and took a huge jump backward when Foxy took another step.

Chimera roared in anger as she finally used both of her hands to transform them into a gun; a minigun to be more specific.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!?" She pointed them directly at the approaching Foxy as the weapon began to rev up. This was her last chance. "YOU'RE GOING TO _**DIE**_ NO MATTER WHAT, BASTARD!"

Finally it fired.

Her gun made a rapid fire sound as the infinite bullets shot out from the six barrels. Chimera bared her fangs as the muzzle flash illuminated her eyes. They were filled with such rage. Suddenly, the rage quickly got replaced by fear.

Foxy was still advancing without faltering. He doesn't pause in his steps. He didn't even flinch from the rapid bullets that were hitting him.

No…

The bullets _didn't_ hit him, at all.

Chimera was frozen in her spot as she still fired her gun, too scared to even move. Foxy was still getting closer as his piercing glare was locked with her scared eyes. He was now at point blank range of the minigun but the bullets _didn't hit him._

' _How?'_

Foxy then grabbed her face, making the minigun disappeared, and slammed her head onto the ground. A large hole was made from the impact, but Foxy wasn't finish.

Baring his fangs, he grabbed one of her ankle and started to swing her around. She hit the ground hard but suddenly flew back into the air and landed somewhere else hard. But then she flew again in the air and slammed onto the ground somewhere else.

This had been going for a while as Foxy gripped her ankle and swung her around like a madman. Her bones were broken by the massive impacts, her skull was fractured and her pupils were gone. Her body was now, lifeless.

Foxy then used her to distract Drago as he threw Chimera directly at Drago's face. The fireball in his hand suddenly disappeared as Drago busied himself with Chimera.

That was when Bills came in. He was heavily breathing as blood oozing from his left eye. With the remaining sword in his hand he rushed toward Foxy and raised his glowing red sword.

The pirate fox noticed his approached. He sidestepped when Bills swung his sword down. Before the werewolf could get away, Foxy suddenly grabbed his snout and climbed onto his shoulders. This made Bills stumbled a bit but quickly roared in utter agony.

Foxy had buried his hook deep at the underside of Bills head. With a loud roar he pulled his hook upward. Bills screamed in agony as he tried to get Foxy off of him.

With a final roar, Foxy pulled his hook even harder and ripped Bills head off from his neck. The scream of agony had instantly died.

He then jumped down onto ground and dropped the head. The dead body was still standing. He tugged the corpse with his hook and Bills' body dropped onto the ground right next to the head. The corpse and the head then changed back to iron.

Foxy then turned his attention to the golden dragon. Drago had managed to gather large amount of energy to his fireball in his left hand. The stuck sword had been pulled out. He smirked at Foxy before he pointed his fireball at him and fired.

The fireball squarely hit Foxy without missing, engulfing him. Drago laughed uproariously as an explosion occurred. He threw his head up in triumph and relief.

"Finally," he murmured into the air with his eyes closed. God, it took a _lot_ of power to destroy that animatronic pirate fox. Now, he was finally at peace.

But his peace suddenly got broken when he heard footsteps approaching. He snapped his eyes opened and looked forward. His eyes were wide in shock and horror.

Foxy was slowly advancing toward him. He was totally unharmed from the blast. It was as if he didn't even get hit by the fireball at all.

But the rubbles were there as prove and even the crater was a large proves enough.

So how could this pirate fox still be alive?

Drago subconsciously took a step back in fear as the piercing golden eye glared into his soul. But Drago steeled himself and put his claws together. His opened claws were pointing directly at Foxy as a huge fireball started to gather.

Drago fired as soon as he finished and he was sure that his blast was finally hit Foxy. The blast created an even bigger explosion and a large cloud in the form of a mushroom was formed, and the crater was deeper.

But from the middle of the crater, Foxy was still advancing, completely unharmed. He had no scorch marks, no scratches, no burns, _nothing._ He was completely _unharmed._

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Drago bellowed. "YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE _**BLASTED**_ BLAST!" Drago was furious and confused and scared and lost. How… just, _how_ did the pirate fox survive his attack?

Roaring in anger, Drago dropped to all four and lowered down his head close to the ground. He opened his mouth wide. In the middle of his mouth, between the jaw, a small fireball began to form. Instead of swirling red in color, this one was electric blue.

Suddenly, the small fireball enlarged and filled his entire mouth. With a loud roar, Drago shot out a stream of huge electric blue inferno directly toward Foxy. The flame was _fifteen meters wide and twenty meters high._ It completely engulfed him but Drago didn't stop, he wasn't satisfied. The stream of fire endlessly kept going out from his mouth.

Until something closed his mouth shut.

Drago stared in horror and fear as Foxy clamped his mouth shut with his gloved hand, towering above him. He was _still unharmed._

' _How?'_

Drago stared at the demon that towered over him. The demon took the shape of a fox and had one golden eye that stared into his soul. He had never been this scared in his life. He will be haunted for the rest of his life and through his afterlife.

_'What kind of creature is this 'Foxy the Pirate Fox?'_

That was the last thing he thought before he was slit at the throat.

The body immediately dropped onto the ground with a heavy 'thud'. Blood was all over the place as Drago's body began to change back to gold.

Freddy and the others had the urge to throw up. BB was hidden from the view, from the gory view. They had never witness such bloody, gory battle. They were speechless and shocked and horrified. But on the inside they were cheering for Foxy.

The pirate fox sighed as he closed his eyes and tilted his head upward. The wind blew, making his purple cloth billowed by the wind and his fur like a field of grass. He flipped his eyepatch, uncovering his right eye and gazed up at the blue sky with both of his golden eyes.

Peace was finally here.

Suddenly, everyone got interrupted by an… applause?

Foxy's eyes darted around, searching for the source of the applause. His eyes trailed to the top of the pyramid.

His golden eyes were wide in shock… and in anger. A low growl was appeared from his throat and his fist and hook were shaking in utter anger.

Then, he roared furiously.


	13. Flashback

_It was a fine day at the one and only Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Birds were chirping cheerfully outside, kids were laughing and the animatronics were performing._

_Freddy was holding his microphone, singing along with the children – and few of the parents – loudly and cheerfully. Bonnie was playing her iconic red guitar while Chica as a backup singer. The three living animatronics were on the stage, performing._

_Once the song ended they bowed as the crowd cheered and applause. Freddy put his black top hat back onto his head once he stood back up and jumped off from the stage, mindful of the children below. Bonnie and Chica followed closely behind._

_Once their feet touched the ground, children immediately rushed to them, wanting their attention. All of them had huge smiles on their faces._

" _Alright children," Freddy spoke to everyone. "Everyone knows where to go?" he questioned, although he already knew the answer._

" _Yes!" the children yelled in unison, some were giggling. Chica then clapped her hands to gain their attention._

" _Alright then, let's go! Don't push each other and please be careful," Chica said as she watched the children rushed to their next destination, the one they were very eager to be. Some of the children stayed behind to hold hands with Freddy and the others as they made their way._

_Children were gathering around sitting on the floor, parents took their specific seats – also eager to meet the next animatronic – as Freddy and the others sat on the floor with children sitting on their laps._

_Goldie was sneaking up from behind the children and suddenly picked up a girl and threw her up into the air. The girl squealed in surprise but quickly turned into giggles. Goldie then sat down beside Freddy and placed the girl on his lap, waiting._

_All of them were gathering around Pirate Cove and waiting for Foxy the Pirate Fox to come out._

_The Pirate Cove was covered by the purple curtains with stars on them. The show had not yet started but it will be in a second. Finally the curtains opened and revealed the pirate fox._

… _Slumping on the stairs that led to the deck of a ship, soundly snoring._

_Children were laughing at how funny he looked, even some of the parents. The laughter caused the pirate fox to groan and shifted into a more comfortable position. Even louder laughter was heard and this caused him to finally wake up._

_Foxy sat up as he yawned, eyes were still closed. He stretched as smacked his lips together and then scratched the back of his head with his hook. He opened his eyes but his vision was still cloudy. Once his vision was cleared, he froze._

_Children were gathering around his stage, holding a hand on their mouth to hide their laughter. Parents were raising their eyebrow at him but had a small smile on face._

" _Uh…" he spoke out, causing the children to laugh and giggle._

" _Foxy," Chica said with a smile. "Were you sleeping on the job?" she teased, causing the children to laugh yet again. Foxy scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

" _Wha' ar' ye talkin' abou' lass? Ol' Foxy her' would ne'er do such thin'," Foxy said, waving his hand and hook around._

_Truthfully he did sleep. And it was not part of the show. Earlier he decided to take a short nap but it looked like he overslept._

_But even with that he still made the children laughed, which was one of the thing he loved to do. He smiled whenever the children laughed. He got up from the stairs and stood at the edge of his stage._

" _Alrigh' then. Ahoy lads and lassies! How ar' me mates doin'?" Foxy questioned the audience._

" _Fine, Captain Foxy!" the children shouted in unison. Foxy laughed out loud before he spoke again._

" _How ar' the folks doin'?" he questioned the parents this time. The adults laughed a bit before they answered._

" _We're great," some of them answered while the others stayed silent but nodded in affirmation. Foxy laughed yet again along with the children. He then beamed widely at his audience before he started his show._

_All through the show, everyone sat there listening to Foxy's tales of his pirate adventure across the seven seas. Sometimes he would point out to random kid to add a bit more excitement in his story. Sometimes he would perform with Freddy and the others on his stage to add his story more realistic._

_Children or anyone who listened to his story would lose in their own imagination of wonderland as Foxy narrated. That was one of the many things that made Foxy outstanding. From the way he narrated his story, it was as if he actually experienced them._

_The parents would either eat their pizzas or talked to each other. Some of them won't admit that they also listened to Foxy's tale. They didn't pay attention to their children because they trusted Freddy and the others to take care of them, especially Foxy. Everyone in the pizzeria still remembered how Foxy stood up against the robbers and how protective he was._

_Currently now Foxy was three quarter way inside a large treasure chest. He was throwing stuff away as he searched for something. His tail swished behind him, eyes followed its movement. Everyone there had to agree that his tail was a bit distracting._

" _I could've sworn it was in here… WHOA!" Foxy leaned in too much into the chest he fell into it. The chest shook and hit the wall behind it, causing it closed by itself and locked Foxy inside._

_Children were laughing uproariously at the action. The treasure chest kept shaking as Foxy tried to get out, causing the kids to laugh even harder. Even Freddy and the others joined them. Suddenly the chest stopped moving._

" _Um… a wee help her' mates?" Foxy called out from inside the chest. "Ol' Foxy seemed ta be unable ta ge' ou', and it be dark in her'," he added a bit louder as his voice was muffled. The kids suddenly said in unison._

" _What do you say?" they all asked, causing Freddy and the others to laugh uproariously. Even the parents joined along._

" _Please?" Foxy said from inside the treasure chest, shaking it in desperation. Upon hearing the word, a boy quickly stood up and rushed toward the chest box. He unlocked and opened it to free the trapped pirate fox._

" _Yarr!" Foxy exclaimed as he stood up, making the boy jumped a little in surprise. He picked him up and spun him in the air. "Ye brave little lad, ye ar'," Foxy said to the little as he placed him back on the ground. Everyone was laughing and cheering at the pirate fox. "Bu' I tell ye, I wen' through the cave!" Foxy said to the audience._

_The kids only rolled their eyes but with a smile on their face._

_It was minutes later that his story had finally come to an end. Chica then told the children that her pizzas were ready. Children immediately rushed to the tables, preparing to munch on Chica's pizzas._

_Everyone loved Chica's pizzas; who wouldn't?_

_Foxy sat down on the edge of his stage, a bit tired from entertaining the children. He was, after all, getting old. Not physically, by all mean. He was an animatronic. He didn't age; he decay. He was getting old mentally. But it will not stop him from entertaining the kids. It was one of the things he loved to do._

_He was hunching over with his elbows at his knees. His eyes were closed and his breaths were normal. Suddenly something was tugging on one of his ears. He didn't mind and kept his eyes closed. He heard a giggle, signaling him that it was a girl who was tugging his ear._

_She tugged again, making his head tilted to one side. She giggled again, and tugged his ear once more. Foxy decided to surprise her, so his head shot up and turned toward the girl._

" _Lass!" he exclaimed with a smile. The little girl squealed and Foxy swept her into his arms. She threw her small arms around his neck to hug him back as he nuzzled her brown hair. "How's me little Mary doin'?" Foxy muttered at the girl as he stared into her brown eyes._

" _I'm great, Foxy!" Mary answered. She was no more than five but she had a strong attachment to Foxy. She had a small scar on the back of her left hand and upper arm because she was the victim when the robbers attacked some times ago._

" _Hey Foxy!" the pirate fox looked up toward the speaker. "Come and join us, would you? And bring Mary along too!" Freddy waved over as he, Bonnie, Chica and Goldie sat at a table with few children._

_Foxy beamed at them and began to stand up. He looked down and noticed that Mary was holding her arms up toward Foxy. He knew what the gesture meant, so picked her up and set her on his hips, mindful of his hook and headed toward the group._

_Mary's parents wouldn't mind, because they trusted Foxy._

_All was well, that day. All was very well._

_All wasn't well, the next day. All wasn't well._

_Time had skipped to the next day. Today Foxy was up early. He was told by an employee that five children had their birthday today and their favorite animatronic was him. The children's request was a birthday celebrated by Foxy._

_It was still early today. Only the five children's families were only there. An employee separated the kids from their parents in a special room to meet Foxy. The pirate fox was told to where to go by the said employee earlier._

_Freddy and the others along with the parents were in a different area that time. So it will be Foxy and the five children and no one else._

_Foxy was excited to meet these lucky lads and lassies. He was eager to meet them as he waited for his queue to leave the Pirate Cove. When the time ticked to its specific time, Foxy immediately jumped off from his stage but he stopped in his tracks before he could run._

_A man was standing there, leaning against the wall behind him, wearing some sort of purple clothes that resembled the night guard uniform. The man was mysteriously smiling as he stared at the hallway before him._

_Foxy eyed this mysterious man up and down, feeling suspicious on why the man was there. But he shrugged it off and rushed toward the room where the five kids were waiting._

_He stopped dead in his tracks when he arrived at the room._

_The five kids had their faces buried on the table. Their skins were very pale. Their bodies were limped. Their eyes were dilated, lifeless._

_Lifeless..._

_Lifeless…_

_Dead…_

_The five children were dead. The children died._

_They were dead…_

_They died…_

_Foxy quickly turned around when he heard footsteps but he immediately got shut off for unknown reason._

_But he caught a glimpse of a man in purple._

_On the same day that late morning, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was surrounded by polices. Five children were missing and they had found Foxy at the same room deactivated. He was reactivated back but he didn't answer any questions. He glared at the space before him and clenched his fist tight._

_The missing of the five children caused an impact on the pizzeria, and also on Foxy._

_Few days later when the pizzeria reopened again, Foxy didn't smile as often as before. He did smile but only at the children. Freddy and the others noticed this and confronted him during the night. But he kept silent and they had to drop the subject._

_Then they noticed that Foxy was eyeing every adult in his vision. Whenever a child would go to their parents, Foxy would hold them back for a moment as he eyed the parents up and down. Then he would let the child go. This confused everyone but they never had the answer._

_Everyone also noticed that Foxy had become more hostile toward the adults. This scared the parents a bit but Mr. Fazbear stated that Foxy had become more protective of the children than before. Though, Mr. Fazbear himself doesn't even know why Foxy acted like this._

_It was months later when the Bite of '87 happened._

_Foxy was busy entertaining the birthday boy, that day. It was the time where he doesn't eye every adult in his vision. But as he sang the birthday song, his eyes were suddenly glued to a person who just entered the pizzeria._

_His mind flashed back to the time when he exited his stage months ago where he saw a man dressed in purple clothes._

_The two persons matched almost perfectly._

_Purple clothes…_

_Five…_

_Children…_

_Purple man…_

_Dead…_

_Purple man…_

_Five Children…_

_Purple Man…_

_FIVE DEAD CHILDREN!_

" **PURPLE MAN!"** _Foxy roared, cutting off his own song and everyone jumped at his sudden roar. With a blinding speed, he sprinted toward the man dressed in purple and sunk his fangs into his head without hesitation._

_Chaos and terror ran through the pizzeria as the man dressed in purple screamed. A crunch was heard as Foxy tightened his bite. Freddy and the others tried to get his jaw opened but even working together they weren't strong enough._

_Finally, Mr. Fazbear had to shut him off._

_Hours later, Foxy went back online and hot arguments were the first thing he heard. As the arguments went on, Foxy raised his hand and wiped the blood from his mouth. He gazed down at his now bloodied hand._

_But he wasn't satisfied. He could feel it in his metallic body, in his circuits, in his system._

_The purple man he bit wasn't the Purple Man._

_Anger boiled in his body, knowing that more children will be harm if the Purple Man is still out there._

_When he heard about putting him out of order Foxy stood up, walked pass everyone and headed straight for the Pirate Cove. Luckily he was left-handed so he wrote the sign himself and stayed in his cove._

_All the time as the others watched in confusion and bafflement. Foxy had put himself out of order._

_Everything went downhill starting from the next day onward._

_Customers were rare now, and the pizzeria wasn't cheerful anymore. Everyone was sad and sorrowful._

_Soon when Mike was hired as a night guard, Foxy wasted no time to pin the man down onto the ground. He still remembered how the Purple Man looked and what it felt like when he stared at his eyes._

_When he saw nothing close to Purple Man inside Mike he immediately left without a word, knowing that Mike is not the Purple Man. He headed straight back to Pirate Cove. Freddy and the others confronted him on why he did that to Mike, but like always he stayed silent and sometimes growled under his breaths._

_Freddy and the others couldn't do anything other than just left the pirate fox alone._

_And then, there was the grand reopening._

_Foxy was removed from his Pirate Cove and rebuilt with a stronger body and had an opportunity to perform again. The others were excited at Foxy's return._

_But he declined the latter offer. Now that the Pirate Cove was no more, Foxy had decided to isolate himself at the Parts and Service room. The others were heartbroken by this._

_Then there was Jeremy. He did the same thing to him like the way he did to Mike years ago. And like Mike, there was no Purple Man in him._

_Like the past years, he stayed quiet and sometimes growled under his breaths._

_But if anyone listened carefully, they could hear him growling:_

"Purple Man"


	14. The Purple Man

" _ **PURPLE MAN!"**_

The Purple Man was clapping cheerfully as he sat there in his chair on top of the pyramid. Foxy had his eyes burned with rage and hatred as he loudly snarled at him.

"That is some enjoying view, I might say," the Purple Man said in a cheerful tone. "I've never seen such an exciting seen in my life!" he exclaimed gleefully.

Foxy only growled deeply as a response. The Purple Man then looked down at him with a smile.

"I should've thank you for finishing the job for me. Those pests really bugging me to no end; it irritates me," he said, placing his elbow on the armchair and propped up his head with his fist. "They don't really have any use to me. I could easily kill them, but you beat me to it. And even did with _style,_ " he chuckled humorously.

Foxy barked, causing the Purple Man to silent and gained his attention.

"Ah've been waitin' fer ye ta sho' up," Foxy snarled through his teeth, pointing his hook directly at the Purple Man. "Fer _years_ ah been waitin' fer ya," his golden eyes was burned with pure rage and anger. "Fer _years_ I been keepin' me hook sharp fer yer throa'," his voice was filled with venom. "Fer _years_ I been eager ta spill yer blood by ol' Foxy"

"Oooh, scary," the Purple Man said and shook his hands as if he was scared. "I'm going to hide behind my momma," he added. Then, he evilly smiled down at Foxy. "Just like those five children would have done"

Upon hearing the mentioning of the five children, the insides of Foxy boiled and sparked in anger. Foxy roared loudly and menacingly at he glared up at his long waited target. Without further thinking, he dashed up the stairs in a blinding speed and swung his hook at the Purple Man's face.

The Purple Man smirked. He quickly pushed himself up and backflipped high above from his seat, dodging the upcoming hook. Foxy's hook smashed the chair, breaking it into pieces. The Purple Man landed behind his chair and quickly jumped down from the top of the pyramid and safely landed on the ground below.

"You know, I should've thank you again, Foxy the Pirate Fox," the Purple Man stated with a smile as Foxy jumped down and landed a few meters away from him. He glared at the Purple Man as a menacing growl still attached in his throat.

"An' why be tha'?" Foxy asked, tilting his head a bit as he held up his hook and balled his fist. He crouched down into his battle stance.

"For taking out my creator," the Purple Man said, causing Foxy's glare sharpened. "I could still hear the _crunch_ when you bit his head. Ouch," he contracted his face in a mocked grimace. "Luckily I'm not in his position"

The Purple Man quickly but easily jumped away to avoid the incoming fist from Foxy. He landed a few feet away from the pirate fox before he started talking again.

"You know, my creator _was_ just an ordinary man," the Purple Man stated, emphasizing the word to tell who caused it. "He created me out of boredom, but he knew about Living Objects," he continued as Foxy glared at him, growling. "He told me the deep secrets of Creations. Something that not most people knew," he added. Then, he sighed sadly.

"Sadly, he told me not to use these secrets for 'good reasons'," he quoted the words with his fingers. "But I couldn't stop myself from achieving it. I just have to have it. I need it," he raised his hand to eyelevel and fisted it. Then he looked at Foxy with a wicked grin. "That's why I took those five children away"

Foxy roared at the mentioning of the murder of the five children. He rushed toward the Purple Man in a blinding speed and swung his hook, but like before the Purple Man jumped away from the attack, landing a good distant away.

"Wha' did ye do ta those lads and lassies!?" Foxy roared with anger in his tone and his eyes burned with rage. The Purple Man grinned even wider.

"They're a part of 'the secrets'," he answered calmly. "You know, my creator was, such a pain in the ass. He told me to stop what I'm doing over and over again. I was about to kill him but you were already beat me to it," he then gave Foxy a mocked bow.

"I thank you for _murdering_ an innocent man," he stated and quickly backflipped away before Foxy's hook touched his neck. Once his feet touched the ground a far distant away, he raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "You know, since you're going to die pretty much soon I'm going to tell you about the secrets I've been telling you," he spoke.

"It is the Joy of Creation," the Purple man said in an awed manner. "Only Creations can obtain the Joy of Creation. Joy of Creation is an ability anything you want. But in order to have it, you need a fresh live in exchange for one thing you want," the Purple Man explained.

"I, of course, have five abilities. And you already know who're those five lives," he grinned wickedly at the snarling Foxy. He then held up his right palm.

"The first ability is called 'Destroy," he quickly slammed the said hand onto the ground. A massive crater was formed instantly with the Purple Man in the middle while Foxy at the edge. But Foxy didn't even stumble at all. He was just there standing, growling at him. The Purple Man then raised his left palm.

"The second ability is called 'Create'," he quickly slammed the said hand onto the ground. The massive crater suddenly filled with soil and dirt, refilling it. The crater soon disappeared and an even more even ground replaced it.

"With these two abilities, I can create and destroy with my palms!" he shouted, flexing his fingers and balled his hands into fists while grinning like a madman. His grinned even wider as he stared at Foxy.

"The last ability is…" he dramatically paused and spread his arms opened wide. "Immortality," he said, proud of himself. "With this last ability, I cannot die," he then stared at his palms and hissed through his teeth in pleasure.

"I can create. I can destroy. I can live forever," he raised his hands high up into the air. "Nothing can stop me!" he yelled into the air. Then he lowered down his hands and gave Foxy a blank look.

"Oh, I killed those two other children for fun. I just enjoy watching their eyes turned lifeless," he said amusedly and wickedly grinned at the enraged pirate fox.

And that was the last straw for Foxy.

With huge amount of rage bubbling inside him, he raised his hand and slowly flipped down his eyepatch. The color of his left golden eye intensified, burning in raging inferno of anger. A low angry growl slowly formed in his throat. His hand balled into a tight fist. Readying his hook beside him, he crouched down and sprinted toward the Purple Man.

The Purple Man only smirked. He put his hands behind him and waited the approaching pirate fox. When Foxy swung his hook, he easily dodged it. But he didn't jump away; he stayed there in Foxy's range.

Foxy brought his fist down at the Purple Man when his hook missed its target. But the Purple Man sidestepped and grabbed Foxy's arm. He then threw the pirate fox behind him. Foxy hit the ground and skipped a few times before he stopped himself and swiftly stood up.

Without wasting any time, he rushed again and raised him fist. Purple Man blocked Foxy's incoming fist with his forearm with ease. Using the other hand, he balled it into a fist and punched the pirate fox straight in the face.

He was taken a surprise when Foxy didn't even flinch at the hit and instantly swung his hook at his face. The Purple Man jumped back, a good distance between him and the pirate fox. Once he stood straight, he shook the hand he used to hit Foxy.

It was surprisingly throbbing in pain, which caused him to look down at his hand in surprise. He shrugged it off and focused on Foxy, flashing him a smirk. The throbbing on his hand slowly disappeared.

"You can't beat me, Foxy!" he said to the snarling pirate fox. "I am Anon the Titanium Human. I am the Joy of Creation," he said spreading his arms. "I can live for eternity!"

"Then ol' Foxy be kill ye fer eternity!" Foxy spat and rushed toward him in a blind speed. The Purple Man, who was named Anon, smirked even wider at the approaching pirate fox.

"You just won't give up, do you?" he muttered. He decided to have some fun with Foxy. He had witnessed the whole fight earlier and it boosted his eager to fight with Foxy. He could hardly contain his excitement. He balled his right hand into a fist and ready for the upcoming pirate fox.

Foxy dug his foot into the ground when he was close enough and thrust out his fist. Anon raised his right fist and thrust it out too.

Their fists collided with each other. The ground cracked. Shockwave was heard and seen. Huge amount of force was created few buildings were collapsed to the ground by it.

Anon hissed in pain and gave Foxy a sidekick to his hip. The pirate fox stumbled as Anon took a few steps away from him. His right hand was throbbing in pain. The downside for his ability to live for eternity was that he could still feel pain but it instantly healed.

He made a move to grab it with his left hand but stopped himself from doing the action and gazed at his left hand in shock.

His left hand was throbbing in pain.

Did he hurt himself when his fist and Foxy's collided? No, not anything that he was aware of. His left hand was out of the way. It was completely fine a while ago but now…

He heard footsteps coming toward him. He looked up and saw Foxy walking toward him in a quick pace. Anon was clenched his fists, making the pain faded away, and sharply exhaled through his nose.

Even at this time, the pirate fox even had time for style.

He had enough for the small warm-ups. It was time to show his ability to create and destroy. He raised his left palm and slammed it onto the ground. The ground around Foxy began to shake. Suddenly, large fragments of the ground began to shoot up and formed around Foxy, trapping him in the cocoon of hard rock.

Anon smirked and put a bit more pressure on his palm. The ground in front of him began to shake and produced a large harpoon. It pulled itself off from the ground and hovered above it, pointing toward the cocooned Foxy.

"Playtime's over. Death time's started," Anon said to Foxy although he couldn't hear it. Without even gesturing, the large harpoon shot straight toward the cocoon in a blinding speed. Anon smirked even further, knowing that it was an easy kill.

Suddenly, before the harpoon could touch the cocoon, Foxy burst out from the cocoon with ease and thrust his fist forward, collided it with directly the end of harpoon. The harpoon crumbled into bits as Foxy kept thrusting his fist. Then, the harpoon was no more.

"What!?" Anon was completely shocked and baffled. Foxy had easily burst out from his trap and took down the harpoon with nothing but his fist.

But then he smiled. He was going easy on Foxy, and now it was on.

But before Anon could make a move, Foxy suddenly appeared at his face and slammed his heel at the right side of Anon's face. Anon grunted and flew a few feet away before he landed. Foxy then jumped as high as he could and brought down his foot directly onto Anon.

But Anon managed to flip away, dodging the attack. He quickly stood up and faced Foxy. He brought his hand to his lips and then looked at it.

There was blood on it. Shaking his head to clear away the pain in his head, he glared at Foxy, who was now had a neutral expression on his face. He was now faster than before.

Anon was then knew that Foxy was now in serious mood. He grinned evilly.

"Don't get so confident, Foxy," he started, cracking his knuckles. "I'm invincible, you know? You can't kill me," he smugly said, very proud of himself.

"We'll see abou' tha'," Foxy growled and made a move to run at him. Anon flashed another smirk and slammed his left palm onto the ground. Before Foxy could run, two giant hands were formed and smacked onto Foxy on both sides like a mosquito. A gigantic war hammer formed behind the two hands and brought down onto Foxy and the hands.

But Anon wasn't finish. Hundreds of spikes were formed and floated into the air. Suddenly all of them shot out toward the trapped pirate fox like bullets. Clouds of dust and smoke were formed as the spikes kept shooting and firing.

Soon, Anon ran out of spikes. He could create more but he thought it was enough to destroy Foxy. His vision was blocked by thick amount of clouds. He brushed his hands with a smug grin on his face. He then turned his attention to the oth-

Footsteps were heard, and Anon froze. He sharply turned toward the clouds of dust and smoke, because there was where the footsteps came from. Sure enough, as the clouds began to disappear, Anon's breath caught at his throat.

Foxy calmly walked towards him, still with the neutral expression plastered on his face.

"Impossible," Anon whispered in disbelieve. He slammed his left palm onto the ground and produced a gigantic spear. He shot out the spear directly at Foxy at high velocity.

But Foxy didn't falter in his steps. He just kept going forward and held up his hand in front of him. The spear made contact with his gloved hand but it quickly turned dust and brushed passed him. Foxy was completely unharmed.

Anon's eyes widened in shock. He produced an even bigger and stronger spear and shot it out even faster than before. But it quickly turned into dust when it made contact with Foxy's hand and he kept walking.

"What!? Impossible!" he roared. Earlier he heard from Chimera that Foxy wasn't a Creation. He believed her because she had an ability to see other's ability. Her power didn't lie to her.

But how could an ordinary pirate fox animatronic could stop an attack from him?

Gritted his teeth, Anon slammed his right palm onto the ground. The ground around Foxy began to glow and shook, causing him to stop moving. Soon, the ground exploded and a giant crater was formed. Clouds were blocking the view.

Anon was smirking. He destroyed the ground around Foxy to create a large and deep crater so that he won't escape from Anon's ultimate move. He raised his left palm and made a move to slam it down.

But Anon stopped his action when the view had been cleared. He stared with wide eyes in mixed emotions of shock, baffle, disbelief, anger and confusion.

Foxy was standing there, in the middle of the huge crater, on the top of a long structure of the ground like a pillar. He along with the ground he stood weren't even affected by Anon's destruction.

"What... the f-"

A building at the distance collapsed.

"-k... are you?" he whispered in disbelief with a hint of fear.

Foxy then raised his foot forward. A rumble was heard and a long structure of land shot up and formed at Foxy's foot when he brought it down. The same thing happened when he took another step.

And then another, and another, then another, and another…

He calmly walked forward as pieces of ground formed at his feet. He acted like an explosion didn't occur with him at the center of it. His eyes were fixed onto Anon. Finally, Foxy was out from the crater.

Anon was then growled at Foxy. He steeled himself and clenched his fists. He was Anon the Titanium Human! He had _three_ abilities of the Joy of Creation! He can create and destroy with his _palms_. He could even live _forever._

There is no way in hell this pirate fox animatronic could kill him!

With a loud battle cry, Anon rushed toward Foxy with his right palm in front of him. If he can't destroy the ground Foxy, then he will _directly_ destroy Foxy himself!

Once Anon was close enough, he jumped into the air and directed his palm onto Foxy's face. The pirate fox didn't even bother to dodge the attack, which made Anon smirked.

' _This pirate fox is overconfidence of himself,'_ Anon thought and slammed his palm directly onto Foxy's face. When it made contact, Anon smirked victoriously.

But nothing happened.

Both of them stood in front of each other, with Anon's hand on Foxy's face.

"What?" Anon whispered in disbelieve. Foxy didn't explode into bits.

' _But how?'_

He had the ability to destroy _anything_ with his right palm. Nothing could ever survive his destruction! It was impossible!

But there he stood, with his hand on his face, completely unharmed, survived his destruction. Foxy was glaring at Anon between his fingers.

"Now," Foxy started as Anon stared in fear for the first time. "It's ol' Foxy's turn ta fight"

At the exact moment he finished the sentence, he connected his fist onto Anon's abdomen. The punch caused Anon's breath to leave him and took his a few inches above the ground. But before he could fly any further, Foxy grabbed his neck with his hook and smashed his forehead with his.

"Time ta prepar' fer teh tortur' o' yer lifetime," he growled at the groaning Anon.

With a loud roar formed at his throat, he released Anon from his hook and collide his fist with Anon's face. He flew a good meters away from Foxy and landed on the ground, but Foxy wasn't finish. He rushed toward Anon and grab hold of his leg.

He then began to swing him around, using him as a sledgehammer to hit the ground around him. Audible sounds of bones broken were heard over and over again. Anon's cries of pain filled the air.

Foxy then threw Anon onto the ground, creating a small crater and slammed his foot directly onto Anon's chest, causing his ribcage to break. Before Anon could cry out, a gloved hand clamped onto his mouth and threw him good meters away.

He only skipped a few times when Foxy appeared beside him and hit his back with his knee. The hit stopped Anon in his tracks, arching his back in pain. He roared in pain into the air but it was cut short when Foxy stuck his hook onto his jaw. He then continued his previous task, swinging him around.

He then threw Anon into the air and slammed his fist into his back when Anon fell down. But before Anon could even touch the ground, Foxy smashed his knee onto Anon's back yet again, causing him to lift back into the air a few inches. In a flash, Foxy brought down his fist onto Anon's throat, breaking his windpipe during the process. Anon slammed into the ground hard, forming another small crater.

Foxy stuck his hook onto his jaw yet again and swung him around for another lap. On the final swing, before Anon could hit the ground Foxy slammed his knee onto Anon, breaking his spine into pieces. And then Foxy smacked him onto the ground.

Then, Foxy stomped his foot onto Anon's head over, and over, and over again. A crater was formed behind Anon's head, getting deeper each stomp. After one final stomp he finished stomping, he grabbed Anon's leg and swung him around for another round.

Foxy's rage wasn't just heard by everyone. They all could _see_ how furious Foxy really was.

After one last bashing Anon onto the ground, Foxy threw Anon away and this time stayed where he was. He watched as Anon skipped across the ground multiple times before he skidded to a stop.

Anon had a difficulty in breathing. His lungs were collapsed, his windpipe was broken, his ribs couldn't be call ribs anymore since they were completely _shattered_ , his spine was detached from each other, his skull was fractured,body filled with gashes and bruises, muscles were torn from each other. He had never been in this kind of pain before.

Boy did that pirate fox did a number on him.

But he slowly stood up as his body began to heal itself. He chuckled darkly and slowly it morphed into evil laughter. He turned around and grinned at the approaching Foxy.

"You can't kill me, Foxy! I cannot be killed! I cannot die! I live forever!" he laughed uproariously. Foxy began to sprint toward him at his speed. "Oh, no you don't!" He created a thick strong wall in front of him. It is impossible to break wall. Not even the big bang could break it.

But suddenly, when Foxy's burst through the wall, Anon felt multiple things.

The first thing was fear. He had never met anyone like Foxy before. He had never seen the strength like Foxy before. He doesn't even know _what_ Foxy was.

The second thing was confusion. How could Foxy easily break through his strongest barrier easily? How could Foxy survive his direct destruction? Why can't he kill this Living Object called Foxy the Pirate Fox?

The third thing was pain. Suddenly, before Foxy could even reach him, His lungs were collapsed, his windpipe was broken, his ribs couldn't be call ribs anymore since they were completely _shattered_ , his spine was detached from each other, his skull was fractured,body filled with gashes and bruises, muscles were torn from each other. This time there was an addition. He felt extreme pain on his chest.

Now, Foxy's left arm went right through his chest. He twisted his arm and went even deeper. The pain Anon felt was so unbearable he couldn't even scream in pain.

' _H-how?'_

Anon couldn't even instantly recover from the hit. Nothing was formed when he used his ability. Foxy wasn't even destroyed when he used his other ability. Why can't he use his abilities?

He had three abilities of the Joy of Creation. But why can't his power worked against Foxy?

' _Why?'_

He was going to die; that was a fact.

With much reluctant and using his last energy in his body, he grabbed a button in his pocket and took it out. Foxy pulled his arm free and Anon dropped to his knees. Foxy grabbed his head as Anon pressed the button.

He couldn't believe that he actually needed the button. He never needed help from others. He hated helps from others. But he can't believe that he needed one. Anytime soon, he hoped he won't be meeting Allf-

His head was crushed under Foxy's hand, blood spewed in all direction. Anon's dead body then dropped onto the hard ground. Foxy clenched his fist, finally had the pleasure of spewing the Purple Man's blood.

But then he noticed the button that rolled away from Anon's hand. That brought Foxy's attention as his golden eye locked onto the button. He was about to pick it up when he heard rumblings around him. He looked around in search for the source. But the sound came from everywhere.

Suddenly, silver robots appeared out of nowhere. They came out from the ground and also materialized in thin air. And there were thousands of them. They went everywhere, destroying everything.

Suddenly he heard a shriek nearby. He remembered back that Freddy and the others were nearby. Quickly, he rushed toward them in a blinding speed, taking down five robots during the process.

One of the silver robots had grabbed TC but luckily Goldie was there. He was the only one who could defend. But Goldie had a hard time defending the others. Flight helped a little but it wasn't much. Marionette was too weak to use his power. It was up to him to defend them.

Suddenly, three robots were taken down and it wasn't Goldie who done it. Foxy skidded to a stop right beside Foxy and posed in his battle stance. Goldie stared at him for a moment, lost in thought before he crouched in battle stance.

Thousands of robots were surrounding them, some on the ground while the others were hovering in the air. Their glowing red eyes locked onto Foxy and Goldie along with the others, but mainly Foxy.

Nobody made a move. Everyone didn't make a move. Winds were blowing. Burnt buildings were collapsing. The tension was so thick it could be cut by a teaspoon.

But before anyone could make a move, everyone heard a loud yell.

A call.

" **ARMY ANTS!** "


	15. The Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal OCs made their appearance

Foxy and the others looked around when they heard the loud yell. Suddenly they heard whispers coming from all directions.

_Army Ants… Army Ants… Army Ants…_

The whispers were very airy and spooky. Foxy kept looking around for the source of the whispers but it came in all directions. It was like the whispers were in their heads. The whispers echoed over and over again.

_Army Ants… Army Ants…_

They could tell that the whispers weren't coming from the silver robots. Heck, even the robots were looking around. Then where was it coming from?

_Army Ants…_

Suddenly, the whispers were getting louder and louder. The voices were getting deeper and deeper.

_Army Ants…! Army Ants…!_

Freddy and the others huddled together even closer with Foxy and Goldie standing in front of them. The whispers were getting louder. Suddenly, one final boom was heard.

_**ARMY ANTS!** _

At the exact moment after everyone heard the boom, instantly eight foot armored giants were falling from the sky. They dropped onto the ground unharmed but instantly attacked the silver robots. Some of the silver robots didn't have time to react back.

More and more of these eight foot armored giants kept falling from the sky in different forms and shapes. Their number increased every second. The instantly attacked once their feet touched the ground.

Tens turned to hundreds.

Hundreds turned to thousands.

Thousands turned to ten thousands.

Endless number of these giants appeared and they came rapidly.

The silver robots were completely outnumbered. There was so many of these eight foot armored giants, so powerful, so fast and so spontaneous, it only took only _few minutes_ to completely take down the whole army of the silver robots.

There was an intense silence when the last silver robot was crushed. The giants were frozen in their spots as the wind blew.

Suddenly, all of them turned toward the unharmed Foxy and the others, making them tensed up at their spots. Slowly, the giants approached them all at the same time. The ground constantly shook over hundreds of thousands of giant feet stomping onto the ground.

Foxy and the others were now completely surrounded by the giants. Foxy was looking around him, very cautious of the giants. So far they were completely unharmed from these giants but Foxy knew that at some point they will attack.

Suddenly, they heard a heavy footsteps approaching. The giants stepped aside to give a way for the approaching figure.

Unlike the others, this approaching giant was over twelve feet tall. It armor was very thick. Spikes were filled its backside of its body, pointing upward and backward. Its helmet covered most of its head. The only thing visible was his bright golden slit eyes.

The giants were completely surrounding Foxy and the others. Foxy and Goldie were crouching in their defense stance, waiting for the giants to attack.

But nothing came.

The giants were just standing there, looking at them with a calm expression. Even their guards were down. But Foxy will not be fool by it. He knew that these giants might jump and attack them. His focus was centered on the twelve foot armored spiky giant before him.

Then, the twelve foot giant stepped forward and stopped directly in front of Foxy. The pirate fox gave a low warning growl but the giant wasn't affected by it. Instead, the giant lowered down to both of its knees. It was still looking down at Foxy since it was just too tall.

Foxy was about to strike the giant's face when something appeared between them. He halted and looked at the interruption. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and confusion.

It was a red rose.

The giant was holding out the rose toward Foxy as it knelt down. He, along with Freddy and the others were surprised at the action. Foxy looked back up at the giant to see whether it was a trick or not.

But there was nothing that say it was a trick or not. Foxy could tell that the giant was looking calmly at his with its guard completely down. He could even feel the friendliness the golden slit eyes of the giant radiated.

Taking a deep breath, Foxy stood straight, taking his guard down during the process. Very slowly, with his left gloved hand, he took the rose from the giant's gigantic hand. The rose was just _so puny_ in the giant's hand. He looked at the rose in confusion before he looked back up toward the giant before him.

Was it him or was the giant smiling down at him judging by the wrinkles at the corner of its eyes?

Then, the giant placed a giant hand on its massive chest and slowly gave a bow, while knelling.

"Greetings," the giant spoke in a _very_ deep and muffled voice that gave Freddy and the others a shiver to the bones, except for Foxy since he doesn't have any bones. "I am Commander, Second-In-Command of the Army Ants," it straightened back up.

Upon saying the name 'Army Ants' the giants around them nodded, shrugged, some saying 'Hi!' and some gave a peace sign.

"We come in peace," _he_ – now that everyone knew – added. Foxy then placed his hook over his chest, like Commander did earlier, and gave a bow. He thought this might be the way these… Army Ants greet.

"Teh name be Foxy teh Pirate Fox," Foxy introduced himself and straightened back up, still clutching the rose in his hand. "Ye don' com' from a place nearby. Wha' brough' ye ta Earth?" Foxy softly asked, fully aware the power these giants wielded.

"We have come to eliminate the enemy," Commander answered. "You, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and your friends and family, is not the enemy. I assure you"

Everyone visibly relaxed.

Suddenly, the giants began to split and made a pathway. It was when the giants straightened up their backs and chins high. Then, Foxy and the others heard footsteps coming from the pathway. It was lighter and a bit faster than the giants'. When they saw the approaching person everyone who worked at the pizzeria – except for Foxy who raised a confused eyebrow – had their eyes bulged out from their sockets.

"RJ Ralph!?" they said in unison, disbelief. The said man waved cheerfully at them, making the silver bell on his right wrist rang gorgeously. He had a kitten on his left hand.

"Greetings, guys," RJ greeted cheerfully with a smile on his scarred face as he approached them. He patted Commander's forearm since the giant was too tall to be patted on the shoulder. "Good job, Commander"

"Thank you," Commander bowed in appreciation and stood up. RJ then turned his attention to the group at the center. He smiled warmly at them as the black kitten mewed softly at Commander, who picked up and petted the kitten with one giant hand.

"Sorry about the uh… gigantic surprise," RJ said to Foxy and the others, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I assure you these guys are harmless," RJ said, looking at the giants with an eyebrow raised. Everyone else followed his action. "As you can tell…"

Commander was sitting down on the ground with a kitten running on his shoulders, five of the giants around them were playing rock-paper-scissor, eight other giants were dancing to a song and the remaining giants were doing their own business. A part of it was playing tag…

Yeah…

"You… You know about these… aliens?" Marionette grunted from the pain, bringing RJ's attention to it. The seven foot man turned toward the giants around them.

"Call in the Army Medics!" RJ commanded toward them all. Seconds later, six of these aliens came in a rush. Their size was a bit larger than average humans would. "Treat the wounded," RJ commanded softly.

"Yes Sir," one of the 'Army Medics' replied. They approached Marionette, Flight and Warrior carefully to not startle them.

"Don't worry, fellow Creations. We are… dentists? Is that what the humans called it?" questioned one of the Army Medics with confused expression. Another one scratched his head as he tried to answer.

"I think it is receptionist, I guess"

"Wait, I thought it was pharmacist," another one budded in to the argument.

"No, it is actually biologist"

"Actually it is entomologist"

"No, entomologist is the study on humans, remember?"

"So it is geologist then?"

Through the whole time as the Army Medics arguing with each other, Marionette, Flight and Warrior along with the others watched with their eyebrows raised.

They didn't expect this kind of behavior coming from some celestial, powerful creature.

After a while, the Army Medics stopped arguing and treated the wounded, finally deciding that they were called medics. Took them long enough…

While Marionette, Flight and Warrior were treated and RJ reassured the girls that nothing will harm them when the giants were around – though the girls kept screaming – Foxy looked around him, around the giants.

The whole city was… burned. Ashes filled the air, the smell of burned corpses invaded everyone who have nose, and everything was… dead.

"Why so down, Foxy?" RJ asked as he came to his side, while Freddy and Eddy tried to calm down the girls. Foxy looked up at the tall white-green clothing man, and then looked back at the scenery before him.

"This was no' wha' ol' Foxy wou' imagine when I go' ou' from teh Parts and Service room," Foxy answered, gesturing at the burnt city. RJ looked at the darkened buildings with sad expression, thinking about the lives lost.

"That is not to worry," they heard a new voice. This voice was very fluid with an impressive British accent.

Of the giants were approaching Foxy and RJ but they weren't looking at the giant. Their eyes were locked at the person on the giant's shoulder.

"I already taken care of the problem," the person jumped off from the shoulder. "Thank you," he said to the giant, who bowed in appreciation.

"Baron?" RJ said in surprise as he looked down at the cat figurine. "What are you doing here?" he asked as The Baron brushed himself with a handkerchief. He put away the handkerchief and adjusted his grey top hat between his orange tawny ears.

"I'm here merely to inform you gentlemen," The Baron stated as he straightened his grey coat.

"Please," RJ rolled his dark green eyes. "All three of us know that Foxy and I are not even human," he said, looking down at the cat figurine. Foxy turned sharply at him in shock.

"Wha' da ye mean ye're not human?" he asked in confusion. Now, it was The Baron's turn to roll his mint green eyes. RJ just sighed and rubbed his face under his glasses, making the silver bell on his wrist rang gorgeously.

"Yes, I'm not a human despite I look exactly like a human. I'm an alien called 'Eli' and I travel from one universe to another, including parallel universe," RJ answered. "Now back to the topic. What do you mean you already taken care of the problem, Baron?" he asked The Baron.

The cat figurine smirked.

"Fifteen minutes before Anon the Titanium Human invade this city, I propose the Army Queen to rescue everyone around this city"

"Wait, wait, wait- hold on for a moment!" RJ waved his hands around. "You _propose_ Army Queen to kidnap everyone before the enemy arrived?"

"The word 'kidnap' isn't really suggestive," The Baron commented before he answered. "Yes, Mr. Ralph, I propose to her quickly before everyone was murdered here," suddenly he looked down. "Sadly, they weren't able to save everyone. Few lives are lost in the fire"

Foxy then looked down to the ground, feeling sad about the life lost while RJ scratched his head, making the bell rang gorgeously.

"The Army Queen just informed me that the citizens are now unconscious and unharmed"

"Well I shouldn't be surprise that you're managed to get her to listen to your proposal. You're a cat, and Army Queen adored cats," RJ commented.

"Well, now tha' we kno' teh people her' be safe, wha' abou' teh city? It all no more!" Foxy exclaimed as he pointed out toward the not-so city. This time, RJ smirked.

"Don't worry I got that covered up," he patted Foxy's shoulder. He then looked up into the sky and shout. "Army Constructors!"

Five seconds later, a different group of giants dropped from the sky. Their bodies were mechanical instead or flesh or armor. And they had four arms instead of two.

"You call us, Sir?" one of the' Army Constructors' questioned, downed on one knee in respect.

"Yes," RJ answered. "I want all of you to repair and reconstruct the whole city to the way it was before. I don't want a single detail missing," RJ commanded, making the Army Constructors nodded. "Oh, and build extra buildings for the cats and kittens, would you?" they nodded again before they ran off.

RJ and The Baron walked away as Foxy watched in awe and fascination as the Army Constructors rebuild each building at a very fast rate. Then, he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned around to look who were approaching.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, BB and the other Toy animatronics along with the other two Creations were approaching him. They stopped a few feet away from him, gazing at him.

Foxy looked at each of their expression. Freddy looked incredibly happy, Bonnie was holding back her tears, Chica was shamelessly crying, BB was beaming, Goldie was smiling proudly. The Toy animatronics were looking at him with adores and respect, with some of them crying. The two extra Creations looked at him with high respect.

They all stood there, motionless, as everything went around them. Suddenly, Foxy gave them a smile; his signature Foxy smile. Without hesitation, he spread his arms wide, waiting for the hugs to come in.

The first to move was Old Chica. She started sobbing loudly and rushed toward Foxy's waiting embrace. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

Then, everyone rushed toward him at once. They threw their arms around him, happily crying and cheering, except for Flight and Warrior. They stood at the side watching the scenery happened with a wide smile. Foxy noticed them and call out to them.

"Wha' ar' ye two landlubbers standin' there' fer? Com' 'ere!" he waved them over. Everyone else looked at them, waiting. Flight and Warrior shrugged and joined the group hugs. Through the whole time, Foxy couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

Even though Foxy didn't know most of them, they were his friends and family.

Then, they turned their attention toward the now completely repaired Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was their home now. It was Foxy's home the whole time. He tightened his embrace on everyone as they all did the same to him. Everyone thought the same thing.

Foxy the Pirate Fox had finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baron from Ghibli's The Cat Returns made his appearance


	16. The Explanation

RJ Ralph and the Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen sat on top of a building. They both gazed down at the now completely repaired city, thanks to the Army Ants. The pyramid was deconstructed and threw away by the Army Constructors. The sun had already disappeared from the horizon and the moon was high up in the sky.

The citizens were all in their own bed; all of them. No humans were roaming the streets. They didn't know about a battle that had been happened or about their city were all burned down and collapsed. They will wake up in the morning like nothing had happened yesterday.

Commander was wandering around the streets with some of the Army Watchers accompanying him. They were checking if everything was in place or not. So far, nothing was out of place, except for some extra buildings that were dedicated to cats and kittens.

Nothing was really suspicious about them, really.

To tell the truth, RJ and the Baron weren't really looking down at the whole city. They were looking at a certain building that was very much alive in this kind of time.

They were looking down at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Though, they weren't really thinking about the pizzeria. They were thinking about who was in the pizzeria.

"I'm sure you have noticed about him, do you Baron?" RJ asked the Creation beside him as he idly rang the bell on his right wrist. The Baron was quiet for a very long time before he answered the question.

"Yes I did. I apologize for not believing you, Mr. Ralph," the Baron replied, swinging his brown polished cane. Silence appeared between them as the wind blew. "How did you know?" he questioned the Eli beside him, breaking the silence.

"I already had my suspicion when I first arrived to this Earth and met him. At first I shrugged it off, until I met the other Living Objects. My suspicion began to grow as I meet even more of them"

"What's the first thing that made you suspicious about him?" the Baron questioned, his mint green eyes still locked at the pizzeria down below.

"Well," RJ started looking down at the Baron. "Look at yourself first, Baron," he said. The Baron looked up in confusion but he complied. He took off his white glove and gazed at his padded palm. "What do you see?" RJ questioned, his eyes still locked onto the pizzeria below.

The Baron stayed quiet for a moment. He stared at his hand, flexing his fingers. He then turned over his hand and gazed at the tawny fur. He felt every inch of his skin and fur.

"Flesh," the Baron answered with a single word and RJ snapped his fingers.

"Correct," he said as he looked down at the cat figurine. Then he looked down at the pizzeria down below. "Now remember back," he slowly started. "What do you see when you met him earlier?" he nodded toward the pizzeria.

The Baron gazed down at the pizzeria as he placed back his white glove over his hand. He was lost in thought, remembering back what he saw when he met the person.

The first thing he noticed was his left golden eye, because his right eye was covered by the black eyepatch. They golden eye was bright, if the Baron had to admit.

The next thing was his fur color. The Baron saw his fur was crimson red while his muzzle and chest were very pale red, including the tip of his ears.

The Baron also noticed that he had a hook for a right hand. To be more specific, it had two hooks. One was a large one while the other one was a small one that could act like a thumb. The Baron noted that the hooks could open wide and snapped shut.

Then, the Baron noticed his left shoulder and left arm. Some of the fur was torn revealing the metallic arm underneath.

Metallic arm…

The Baron's gaze sharpened when realization struck him. RJ glanced at him and smirked, knowing that the Baron only realized the small things about the person they talked about.

"Living Object is object with soul, right?" RJ questioned the cat figurine, who nodded. "When an object turns to life their body turns into flesh. When they rest, they reverted back to their object form," he then leaned a bit closer to the Baron.

"He," RJ gestured toward the pizzeria below, where a party was happening inside. "On the other hand, stayed in his object form," he said with astonished tone. "He has no flesh, no skin, no organs, no tissues, and no cells," he continued. The Baron swallowed at that statement.

"Which means," RJ added, still not finish about the current subject. "He couldn't feel any physical pain, because he doesn't have any skin. He won't flinch in pain, because doesn't even feel the pain. All he physically felt is nothing. Because his whole body is strong metal"

The Baron doesn't visibly react to the news. But he gripped his cane a bit tighter, overwhelmed by the statement he heard.

Silence developed between them. The only sound produced was the wind and the party below at the pizzeria. Then, RJ suddenly smirked.

"You know Baron, we've only scratched the surface," he said, idly ringing the bell on his wrist. The cat figurine turned sharply toward him, shocked. Though, his facial expression didn't show it.

"There's more?" the Baron questioned, causing RJ to chuckle and shook his head.

"There's a lot more I've witnessed, yet a lot more I didn't know about him," RJ answered.

To tell the truth, RJ and Commander had been witnessing the fight earlier since the beginning. He didn't interrupt because Kira told him not to. He listened to Kira if he doesn't want to interrupt destiny.

…Most of the time.

Through the whole time since the 'person' entered the battlefield, RJ and Commander had been mentally taking notes. They were surprised at the outcome as both of them shared the same thought.

"Now," RJ started, turning his attention toward the cat figurine beside him. "You have the ability of magic, right?" The Baron nodded. "Now try to track him down," RJ said, pointing toward the pizzeria. The Baron was confused for a moment but he complied without any word.

The Baron stared at the pizzeria down below. His mint eyes started to glow as he began to use his power. He began to detect everyone in the pizzeria.

He found the three bears singing with their microphones. The two bunnies were arguing yet again. The two chickens were in the kitchen, making pizzas. The female white fox was hanging, literally. The small animatronic boy was giggling on top of the puppet's shoulder. The golden eagle was nipping on the pizza along with the Minotaur.

Nothing really seemed to be suspicious about them. They were having party, all twelve of them.

All twelve… of them?

Twelve?

"Missing someone, Baron?" RJ questioned with a sly smile. The Baron's glowing mint eyes kept searching for the missing person.

"I seem to unable to find him anywhere," the Baron answered, baffled. He kept searching and searching for the missing person.

…But still nothing.

"Try as hard as you can, Baron. You can't find him with your power," RJ stated, leaning back and lay on the floor. The Baron looked at him as his eyes lost its glow and returned back to normal.

"Why is that, may I ask?" the Baron asked, looking at RJ with interest and curiosity.

RJ just kept staring at the stars above. There weren't a lot of them tonight, probably because there was light pollution.

"When I observed the fight earlier," RJ started. "I noticed something quite bizarre about him. The first thing was how he survived Drago the Golden Dragon's fireball"

The Baron fully turned towards him, giving him full attention.

"He was in there when the pizzeria exploded. He caught up in the explosion but somehow he came out unharmed. Then, there was the time when he faced El Toro the Wooden Bull. The Bull had the ability to increase his strength for offense and defense. Warrior the Minotaur didn't stand a chance against El Toro. He was completely overran, no pun intended"

RJ snorted at his own joke while the Baron stayed quiet.

"But when he faced El Toro, he overran the bull instead. He even dislocated El Toro's arm with a single punch. I was very surprised that he was still in one piece," the Eli looked at the Baron. Two dark round green eyes met two mint slanted green eyes.

"What also surprised me was that he was able to outpowered El Toro. In standard meaning, nothing had outpowered El Toro for he was one of the physically strongest Creations out there. He even managed to take down El Toro with a single punch."

RJ then gazed back up to the starry sky. Though, there wasn't really that much stars in the sky.

"I know what you're thinking. How could he take down El Toro easily when the bull can use his ability of strength to defend himself? He couldn't easily take down El Toro when he can strengthened himself with his ability"

The seven foot white-green dressed man glanced at the Baron as a sly smile appeared on his face, waiting for the cat figurine to answer his own question.

The Baron placed his gloved hand on his chin, thinking.

"Unless," the Baron slowly started as his eyes getting wider. "El Toro doesn't use his power," he answered. RJ snapped his fingers and pointed at him, affirming the answer.

"I also thought the same thing at first," RJ said back. "But then I thought, why would El Toro didn't use his power when he fight with him? If I was in his position, I would use all of my power to fight him"

That certainly made the Baron thinking.

"Yeah, it made me thinking too," RJ commented and looked back at the sky. "Then, there was the time where he fought against Bills the Iron Werewolf. The werewolf had the ability slice anything with his dual swords. He even easily sliced diamond armor easily in half. Truthfully, with his ability, Bills could easily slice the endoskeleton without breaking a sweat."

RJ's eyes kept locked onto the sky above.

"But he didn't. In fact, he couldn't. Bills the Iron Werewolf, can't slice through the endoskeleton. It was as if the swords were just ordinary swords to him. The swords even lost its glowing before touching him."

"Well it couldn't be that Bills didn't lose his power. If he did, then what caused it?"

"I don't think Bills lose his power. Because he used it from time to time when he fought against him," RJ said, looking at the sky. Then, he thought of something. "But, then again, Bills could be lose his power"

The Baron cocked his head in confusion. Before he could say another word, RJ continued.

"Then, there was Chimera the Failed Human Experiment. She had multiple abilities. The most noticeable were her ability to teleport and changed her limbs to weapons. When he fought with Chimera, he can somehow predicted her movement when she teleported, which is impossible since her teleportation was instant"

"But he actually predicted it?" the Baron asked.

RJ was quiet for a long time, lost in thought. He was thinking back about the fight he witnessed earlier.

"I don't think he predicted Chimera's teleportation," RJ answered. "When I saw the fight between him and Chimera, his eyes were moving. It was as if he sees something moving while we don't"

"Are you saying," the Baron slowly starting as he placed his fingers on his cream furred chin. "He was actually seeing where Chimera was going?" he asked RJ. "That's preposterous, Mr. Ralph," the Baron commented.

But RJ only laughed.

"Say the word again when you see Chimera shooting him with a minigun," RJ stated amusedly, causing the Baron to freeze. "Yes, he survived an attack from billions of bullets. The funny thing was," RJ chuckled, looking at the cat figurine. "The bullets didn't even hit him"

"Preposterous"

"Thank you," RJ commented with a smile. The Baron pursed his lips, fully knowing that he fell into the trick. "It was shocking to see. But I was even more when he fought with Drago. I've watched the golden dragon used his maximum power against him. I've watched him walking through the stream of high temperature inferno without getting a single burn from it"

RJ paused for a moment, waiting for the Baron to comment or something. When he received nothing, he continued.

"Finally, there is the final battle with Anon the Titanium Human, his arch enemy. The Creation had three of what they called the Joy of Creation," the Baron was visibly stiffened at the mentioning. "Yes, you heard me right; the Joy of Creation. He had the ability to create, to destroy and immortality"

RJ sat up and leaned closer to the cat figurine.

"Immortality, I tell you. With that ability, it is impossible to kill him. With his ability to create, he can make another universe. With his ability to destroy, he could destroy this universe," RJ stated, causing the Baron to stiffen even more as his grip on his cane tightened.

"I witnessed the fight earlier between him and Anon. Anon's ability to destroy was strong enough to destroy me into bits. But when Anon tried to destroy him, he acted like it was nothing. Anon is immortal, but when Anon fought with him, he died, Baron. A Creation that had an ability of immortality died"

RJ then leaned back and slumped back to the ground with his limbs spread apart.

"Tired, much?" the Baron asked when he saw RJ groaned.

"I feel like my jaw is about to fall of, despite a quarter of my mouth is dead," RJ commented about himself. "Let me leave you to your thought as I lay here," RJ wiggled his finger around before letting his hand dropped back onto the ground.

The Baron then placed his gloved hand onto his chin and closed his eyes, now lost in thought.

From the summary RJ had told him, he had beaten everyone singlehandedly. He even had beaten then with style, according to RJ. When he fought against El Toro, Bills, Chimera, Drago and Anon, he had beaten them with ease. When they used their Creation abilities on him… nothing happened. Their abilities were useless against him.

He even stayed in his object form when he came to life. He doesn't have any flesh, no skin and nothing was alive under that fake crimson fur. His whole body was made of connected metals, wires, circuits and all.

He wasn't an ordinary Living Object. He destroyed the enemies with style. He even managed to kill Anon who had an ability of immortality.

The Baron's eyes were slowly widened in realization.

Unless…

RJ smiled as he glanced at the Baron who finally had pieced most of the things together.

Took him long enough to figure it out.

"He's a Creation?" the Baron questioned himself in bafflement, removing his hand from his chin. "But… Why can't I see the Creation in him?"

"Creation abilities will not work on him, Baron," RJ stated, still spreading on the ground. "No matter how hard you or anyone tries, you can't do anything on him," he continued. He then sat up and gazed at the confused Baron. "Because that's his ability"

Baron's slanted mint green eyes were widened in realization.

"Of course," he whispered. His mind began to remember back the time when he was fighting with the enemies. "He has the ability where others' abilities are nothing to him"

"Just think about it," RJ said as he began to cross his leg and rested his elbows on his thighs. "El Toro the Wooden Bull. His ability of strength wasn't working on him"

"Because when he fought with El Toro, his ability was gone when he was close to him. No matter how much El Toro used his ability it soon will be gone around him," the Baron answered. RJ gave him a smile.

"Bills the Iron Werewolf," RJ moved on to the next enemy. "His ability to slice anything with his swords"

"When Bills fought with him, his swords lost their ability to slice. They are nothing but just ordinary swords to him"

"Chimera the Failed Human Experiment with her ability to teleport, to transform her limbs into weapons"

"Chimera's weapons went disappear as soon as they were in range with him because of his ability. Her weapons are nothing to him, literally. As for her ability to teleport, he could see her travel through her teleport while we on the other hand saw it as an instant"

"Then, there was Drago the Golden Dragon"

"His fire works can't do any damage to him. The reason he survived the explosion of the pizzeria because to him, there was no explosion at all. He walked through the stream of flame because to him, it was nothing"

"Anon the Titanium Human"

"Anon's ability to create and to destroy couldn't even harm him. When he walked across the crater the ground reformed back at his feet. The ground that was destroyed by Anon's ability to destroy had lost its effect of Anon's ability, thus making them into an ordinary ground. It was as if, the crater isn't there. And Anon's ability of immortality didn't register when he was with him"

"And then, there are you"

"The reason I cannot find him when I tried to search for him is because of his ability. His ability to make others' abilities unable to do anything to him is blocking my search. The reason Chimera didn't see any Creation ability in him is because her ability didn't work on him, thus making him looked like an ordinary Living Object"

The Baron sighed as he rubbed his face with one of his gloved hand.

"You see, Baron?" RJ started. "Nothing can ever work on him, no matter what powers or abilities you have. Teleportation, recovery, invincibility, invisibility, anything won't work on him. Because that's his ability"

"But then why is he stayed in his object form instead of living flesh and blood?" the Baron asked, peeking at RJ through his hand. The Eli was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, before he answered the question.

"In my guess," he started. "At the instant he was given life he is also had given his Creation ability. The ability was given too soon his body hadn't developed into flesh yet. Thus, causing him to stay in his object form"

"Does his ability only involve Creation abilities?" the Baron asked a different question. RJ shook his head.

"No," he answered. "The 'Army Camo-Leons' can't take his form because he wasn't registering to them. No matter how hard they tried to take his form they just… couldn't. At least my 'Heartbeat' is still working on him"

"Do you think he knows that he's a Creation?" the Baron question, looking down at the now quiet pizzeria.

"From what I saw using my Heartbeat," RJ paused for a moment. "He doesn't even realize that he's a Creation. Even his ability is against him"

"Creations are nothing but ordinary Living Objects to him, including himself," the Baron concluded, earning a nod from RJ. Then, he frowned in thought. "If he stayed in his object form, how is he still alive?" he questioned.

RJ only merely smiled down at the cat figurine.

"The same way as you did, Baron," RJ answered, his smile turned sly. The Baron thought for a moment before his eyes widened a bit.

"An Eternal Heart?" he whispered under his breath, astonished.

"Yes," RJ spoke. "A heart that isn't flesh and blood but a certain object. A heart that beats not by muscles, but by the amount of love they received," He continued.

"I never knew he have one," The Baron commented. Slowly, he placed one of his gloved hands over his heart, feeling the beat of his heart.

His Eternal Heart.

"My Eternal Heart took the form of an emerald gem. He, on the other hand, took the form of a golden gem," the Baron explained since he knew what form an Eternal Heart will take if he see a person. "My heart beats by the amount of people who I had helped along with the love from my fiancée. Using the energy of my Eternal Heart, my power increased and strengthened"

In Japan, the Baron's hometown, he wasn't really existed to the humans. Only a few humans do know that he was exists. But he was both a mythical legend and kids' fairytale to the humans. And through these, the Baron had helped them indirectly.

But the Baron was incredibly well-known through out other than the humans.

"He, on the other hand," the Baron continued. "Had his heart beats by the amount of love he received from everyone who knows him. The older they are, the stronger he becomes. Using the energy of his Eternal Heart, he becomes stronger physically. That's why he was strong enough to easily take down El Toro the Wooden Bull and hardly had a dent"

RJ gazed at the baron in surprised. He already figured out it out on the spot where RJ was stuck. The Baron tightened his grip on his chest.

"His beliefs on the love he received from others are strong and undoubtful. The only way to weakening him is truly depends on the people who love him. His strength of his Eternal Heart grows stronger the longer a person loves him. The more people love him, the stronger he gets," the Baron explained further.

"If a person died, so does the love he or she gave him. In other words, he will grow weaker if more people who love him died"

RJ was speechless. It took him months to figure out on why _he_ was stayed in _his_ object form, while the Baron solved the hardest mystery within less than a day.

But then, he smiled. This was _the_ Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen he was talking about. He shouldn't be surprise.

Then, they stayed quiet as the gazed down at the pizzeria. Who would've thought that someone who came from a restaurant had a simple yet powerful ability?

"What would be a good name for him?" RJ asked, breaking the silence. Both of them were thinking hard for a moment before the Baron shook his head.

"I don't think we should name him," the Baron stated, causing RJ to cock his head to the side like a cat would do.

"Oh, so he won't be exists to everyone?" RJ asked as a smile slowly appeared on his face. "I like it"

Who would've thought that that someone is Foxy the Pirate Fox?

"You know, Baron," RJ started. "For nine hundred and fifty thousand years I've been living, billions of universes I had visited, including parallel universes, there are only three persons out of everyone I've met who can hold a candle to you," RJ said with a small smile on his face as the Baron looked at him in curiosity.

"All three of them are the parallel you, Baron," RJ stated, his smile widened. "You've never cease to amaze me, Baron. All of you," RJ added with a big respectful smile on his face. The Baron's green eyes were widened in surprise.

"I never knew you have met me through your journey," the Baron commented.

"You should go home, Baron. Your fiancée could be worry right now," RJ stated, causing the Baron to stiffen in realization.

"Indeed I have to," the Baron stood up and brushed away the dust. "I wish I can do a favor for him," he added as he gazed down at the pizzeria. RJ was thinking for a moment before something hit it.

"Actually," he slowly started. "There is one thing," a wide smile appeared on his face.


	17. Njósnavélin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the fic supposed to end

"Have you read the news?"

"What? You mean about these mysterious buildings that dedicate to cats and kittens?"

"No, not that"

"So, what is it?"

"Do you remember about the missing of the five children?"

"Yeah, five children went missing in a pizzeria without a trace back at 1987. What about it?"

"The murderer had finally been found!"

"Wait, you mean there's a murderer this whole time?"

"I know. Shocking, right?"

"So who's the murderer?"

"Do you remember the victim of the Bite of '87?"

" _He_ was the murderer this whole time!?"

"I know! Shocking, right!?"

"Why took so long to finally found the murderer?"

"People were overlooking the reasons on why the animatronic bit his forehead off"

"You mean the animatronic knew that the man was actually the murderer?"

"It's a big fat yes"

"Who's the animatronic?"

"It's the oldest animatronic, named Foxy the Pirate Fox"

"… Wait… Can… Can you… repeat the name again?"

"Foxy the Pirate Fox"

"…"

"Hey?"

"…"

"You okay?"

"So Foxy _is_ the greatest animatronic ever…"

It was all over the newspapers, the next day. The long unsolved mystery of the missing five children back in 1987 had finally solved.

It was surprising that the mystery had already been solved back in 1987 by an animatronic. But people overlooked it so it took time to finally see the truth. The man in purple that had got his frontal lobe bitten off _was_ the murderer. Who would've thought?

How people had finally solved this problem was a mystery to everyone…

But that news wasn't just the only news. Today, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had a grand opening of the Pirate Cove! In other words, the greatest animatronic named Foxy the Pirate Fox will finally back to action.

When Mr. Fazbear read the news that early morning he rushed to the pizzeria, forgetting to wear his underwear. The grand reopening wasn't his plan and certainly the Pirate Cove hadn't been build yet for today's reopening.

Sure enough, when Mr. Fazbear arrived at the pizzeria he was greeted by a seven foot giant white-green clothed man with a certain cat figurine perching on his shoulder. Both of them told him that they had already organized the plan for today.

Not long after than, the pirate fox had emerged from the shadow and stopped in front of the shocked Mr. Fazbear.

"Good ta see ye again, margarine," Foxy said with his usual teasing grin on his face. Mr. Fazbear, of course, scowled at the tease of mispronounced of his name. But he couldn't keep the straight face and broke into a huge smile. The two gave each other a huge embrace.

Jeremy was panicked when he realized that he didn't go to work last night. He was about to rush to the pizzeria but passed out when he slipped on the floor.

Foxy was both excited and nervous about his grand reopening. But mostly he was incredibly excited. He couldn't wait to see the huge smiles on the children's faces. He couldn't wait to hear the cheers coming from the children's mouths. He couldn't wait to see the children themselves.

Everyone then rushed toward their own specific places. RJ and the Baron said their goodbyes and disappeared. Flight and Warrior, despite had nobody left for them since they were dead, also said their farewells to Foxy and the others and disappeared.

Parents and children were waiting in front of the pizzeria. Some of the parents were murmuring to each other as they gazed at the monstrous sign in front of the pizzeria that had a picture of Foxy and stated:

**The Greatest Pirate Ever Live Has Finally Returned!**

**Grand Reopening Of The Pirate Cove Today!**

**Yarr!**

"Mommy, who's that?" a child asked the mother, pointing toward the giant picture of Foxy, a bit curious. The mother had a small smile as her gaze lingered on the pirate fox.

"The greatest person you'll ever meet," she answered, still with the small smile on her face. Unknown to her, few of the parents outside of the pizzeria had the same expression as hers.

Then, the twin doors of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria suddenly swung open. Children rushed inside without faltering in their steps. The parents followed their children, falling behind a bit. Few of them had their eyes faded with memories.

"Welcome back!" Freddy and the others cheerfully greeted. The children greeted back, excited.

Everything that day went great. The animatronics were performing, children were laughing and parents were eating pizzas. Gifts were given, pizzas were served and songs were sung.

But the children had their mind kept drifting off. They were curious at the large purple curtains with stars on them. Even some of the parents were curious too.

Only few of the parents had their eyes faded with memories as they gazed at the purple curtains, fully knowing who is behind them.

"All right, children!" Freddy shouted through the crowds, gaining everyone's attention. The crowds silenced down as Freddy cleared his throat. "Now, we have a special guest today who had returned from his sail across the seven seas. He had arrived here yesterday and he is eager to meet you children"

"Who is 'guest' you're talking about?" a little boy asked curiously with wide blue eyes. The animatronics proudly smiled as Old Bonnie decided to answer the question.

"He is an old friend of us," she answered, smiling down at the boy. "He is the _best_ person you'll ever meet," she added, still smiling.

"When can we meet him?" a little girl excitedly asked, eyes lit with curiosity.

"Right now, actually!" Old Chica said as excited as the children.

"Let's go to his home!" Toy Chica added as the children began to stand up. The parents also stood up.

"To the Pirate Cove!" Eddy spoke, leading the way to the Pirate Cove with the children and parents followed close behind him. Some of the children fell behind to hold hands with the animatronics.

"Don't push each others, children! And be save when you get there!" Old Chica stated, holding hands with a boy and a girl on both of her hands.

Eddy was instructing the children to seat on the floor while the parents sat at the chairs. Freddy sat on the floor with two children on his lap. OB and OC were on both side of him, each holding one child. Goldie had a girl on his lap, happily giggling as Goldie tickled her sides at random times.

Now, the Toy animatronics rushed to their spots, very eager to see the great Foxy perform. Eddy was sitting on a chair with a boy on his lap. TC and TB were on both side of him but they didn't have any child in their grasp.

Marionette was sitting with the children on the floor with BB on his lap, randomly giving balloons until he ran out. Mangle decided to hang on the ceiling, gazing down at the purple curtains as they all waited for Foxy to come out. Finally the curtains opened and revealed the pirate fox.

…Nowhere to be found.

Well, his ship was there on the stage, all clean and very good-looking. The only thing or person was missing was Foxy. This caused the children to be confused, even the animatronics were confused. Freddy thought that Foxy wasn't ready to perform, causing him to sadden.

He was proven wrong when they heard a whistling tune, soon followed by some scrapping on the ground.

Foxy suddenly appeared on the deck of his ship, happy whistling as he swept the floor with his broom. His back was facing the crowd and he seemed to be oblivious to the people staring at him as his whistling turned to humming.

Suddenly, he raised his hook into the air as he held the broom like a microphone, singing into it, fully unaware of the audience.

That was until he turned around.

He froze in mid-sing as his golden left eye widened. The children had a hand over their mouth to smother down their giggles while the animatronics smiled. Some of the parents mirrored the animatronics' expression; few of them had tears in their eyes.

In a quick flash he threw away the broom from their sight, causing furniture to fall down and pots and pans clattering. The children giggled again while Foxy cleared his throat.

"Nobody heard anythin' earlia," Foxy muttered not-so-silently, causing the children to giggle. "Especially teh part of me singin'," he added, causing more giggles from the children.

Then, he took a deep breath.

"Ahoy, lads and lassies!" Foxy greeted cheerfully with a big smile on his face, longing to perform in front of the children again. "Me name is Foxy teh Pirate Fox," Foxy introduced himself.

"Hello, Foxy!" the children greeted automatically. Foxy smiled even wider.

"Hmm," Foxy hummed, playfully scratched his chin with his hook as he gazed down at the children. "Ah see som' new faces aroun' 'ere. Either ol' Foxy had gone a _wee_ bit too long…" he said as he walked down the stairs and stood on the edge of his stage. "or ol' Foxy be gettin' too ol' ta rememba," he added, causing the children to giggle again.

Suddenly, a boy raised a small hand, gaining Foxy's attention.

"Aye, lad, ye go' a question ta ask abou' ol' Foxy?"

"Are you really a fox?" the boy asked curiously. Foxy had quirked an eyebrow at the question.

"Hmm," Foxy hummed tapping his lips with his finger as his tail swishing behind him. "Tough question thar' lad," he said as the children hid their smile behind their hand except for the said boy. "Ol' Foxy teh Pirate Fox really thought he be a kitten"

And then the children laughed while the animatronics smiled even wider. Foxy couldn't help it but cracked a smile.

Foxy hadn't been performing since 1987 so he was kind of rusty – a bit on the inside too, actually – but his charms still worked even through the years. Even before he started his show, the children already laughed.

Then, he started his show. He stepped off from the stage, very mindful of the children. All through the show, everyone sat there listening to Foxy's tales of his pirate adventure across the seven seas as he walked around. His hand and hook flew around as he narrated the story.

Sometimes he would point out to random kid to add a bit more excitement in his story. Sometimes he would perform with Freddy and the others on his stage to add his story more realistic.

Children or anyone who listened to his story would lose in their own imagination of wonderland as Foxy narrated. The further he narrated his story, the more the children grew fond of him. When he finished his story the children cheered and applause before they scattered.

Foxy smiled widely as the children ran around, laughing. He missed those cheerful sounds they made. He hadn't that sound since 1987.

"Uncle Foxy, look!" a small girl came to him, holding out a paper. Inwardly, Foxy laughed. No matter how many times he told the kids – and some of his friends – to call him just 'Foxy' or 'Captain Foxy', they just called him something else.

Something that is much more meaningful than 'Captain Foxy'.

"Wha' be it, lass?" Foxy squatted down and looked at the paper she held out. It was a drawing of him along with the little girl. It was drawn in crayons, but it wasn't that bad. If Foxy has tear ducts he would've crying right about now. He hadn't has this kind of things since 1987.

"Do you like it?" the girl asked excitedly while bouncing on her heels as she gazed at Foxy, waiting for an answer. The pirate fox stayed quiet for a moment before he widely beamed at her.

"Ol' Foxy _love_ it, lass!" he answered, earning a huge toothy smile from the little girl. Without hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight warm hug.

Foxy was frozen in his spot. He hadn't has any hugs from the children since 1987. Now, since this little girl was hugging him, he terribly missed the feeling of the embrace, even though he can't feel it physically. Slowly, he put his arms around her, mindful of his hook, and hugged her back.

He wished he could cry right now, doesn't matter if everyone saw.

Very reluctantly, Foxy pulled away from the embrace and looked at the little girl's brown eyes. Her eyes and hair color looked familiar somehow. Even her facial features looked incredibly familiar too.

"Lass," he spoke softly to the little girl. "Why don' ye and yer folks hav' som' of the pizzas. A little bird told 'ol Foxy tha' teh pizzas be great," he said. The little girl suddenly giggled.

"She's not a little bird," she said while still giggling, knowing who she and Foxy meant. "She's a giant chicken," the corners of Foxy's lips were twitching to suppress his mirth. Alas, Foxy couldn't help but chuckled as the little girl laughed.

"Alrigh' thar, lass. Ye go on, now. Ol' Foxy keeps this, savvy?" Foxy said, holding up the drawing. The little girl nodded before she took off to her parents. Foxy put the paper on the stage before he straightened back up and looked around.

Suddenly, five children approached him, gaining Foxy's attention. Three of the children were boys while the remaining were girls. All of them had a huge smile on their faces. Knowing that they were approaching him, Foxy dropped down to one knee to be level with the children.

Out of a sudden, the five children rushed and hugged him all at once. Foxy was surprised at their sudden action but he didn't hesitate to hug them back.

"How me mates doin'?" Foxy softly asked the five children, still hugging them all in his embrace. They increased their hold on Foxy before they answered his question.

"We're better than ever, Uncle Foxy," they answered in unison, voices muffled by Foxy's crimson fur. They finally released Foxy from their embrace. All of the children had tears streaming down their faces.

"Why ye crying, mateys?" Foxy asked, concerned at their tears. The children just shook their head as the smiles on their faces widened.

"We're just very happy, Uncle Foxy," they said all together. Foxy smiled in relief, knowing that the children were all okay after all. He patted each and every one of the children on the head, causing them to giggle. Then, they looked at Foxy straight into the eyes before they spoke in unison. "Thank you, Uncle Foxy"

"Hey, Foxy," Foxy heard a voice coming from behind him. Sure enough his friends, the Old and Toy animatronics, were approaching him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, ol' Foxy here just-" Foxy cut himself off when he turned around to face the five children. They were already gone. He stayed quiet for a long time, staring at the empty space before him where the five children once stood.

Foxy suddenly smiled in understanding.

"Ol Foxy here just resting," Foxy said instead as he began to stand up.

"So," Freddy started with a smile on his face. "How's your first day on your reopening?" he asked as the others waiting for the answer. Foxy smiled even wider before he answered.

"Brough' back ol' memories. An' it's great to be back on teh job," Foxy concluded. The others widely beamed at him.

"You know, Foxy," OC shyly started as she stepped forward. Foxy tilted his head a bit in confusion as OC avoided his gaze. "Your influence greatly affects us, including me. So…" she trailed off felt a bit embarrassed, fidgeting. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and looked at Foxy with wide eyes. "Can I call you 'Papa Foxy'!?"

Foxy tensed up in shock and speechless. OC was blushing furiously at her suggestion. OB suddenly came up to her side, also blushing.

"And can I call you that too? I've been meaning to call you 'Papa Foxy'!" OB asked, holding her fists close to her chest, eager for the answer, also blushing.

Suddenly, the Toy animatronic girls jumped in for the opportunity.

"Can we call you 'Uncle Foxy' then!?" TC, TB and Mangle asked in unison, causing Foxy to stare in shock.

"I guess I have to call you 'Brother Foxy' or something," Freddy said, scratching his head as Goldie nodded in agreement.

"And we have to call you 'Uncle Foxy' too," Eddy stated, mirroring Freddy's movement as Marionette nodded in agreement.

BB on the other hand just giggled. He already called Foxy, 'Grandpa Foxy'. So he guessed Foxy wouldn't mind the other names.

All of the girls were grouping around Foxy, staring at him with huge pleading kitten eyes as they hoped that he will agree.

Some of the parents – the ones that were eavesdropping the whole time – were quite surprised at the suggested name the animatronics will call the pirate fox. They didn't know that Foxy had huge effects on them that they wanted to call him more than just 'Foxy' or 'Captain Foxy'. Few of them were smiling secretly as they ate the pizzas.

Foxy was quiet for a long time, lost in thought. The girls' hope began to fade, thinking that Foxy wasn't agreed to the ideas. Suddenly, he showed everyone his Foxy smile.

"Ah woul' be happy if ya call ol' Foxy tha'," he stated proudly. The girls squealed and simultaneously jumped on him to hug him. The pirate fox stumbled at the new weights. "OI! Be gentle with ol' Foxy, lassies! He's too old fer this kin' o' stuff!" he said as he raised his hook high into the air to avoid injuries on anyone.

Everyone laughed as the girls released him. Foxy had a huge smile on his face.

"So, Papa Foxy," the name doesn't really roll with the tongue. But it will be very soon. "Do you want to join us with the pizzas?" OC suggested with a big smile on her face. Foxy chuckled but sadly shook his head.

"Nay, lass," he answered. He earned sad groans and pouts from the girls, causing him to chuckle again. "Ol' Foxy here is tired from me performance an' actions earlier. Ah need a small rest," Foxy stated.

Everyone sighed sadly but suddenly, Freddy began to laugh.

"You're getting old, Brother Foxy," he commented, causing everyone to laugh, including Foxy. The pirate fox then placed his hand on his back and pretended to pop it.

"Oh, me back. Ol' Foxy forgo' ta bring his cane," Foxy said, grimacing. The others laughed even harder as Foxy sat down on the edge of his stage. "Ah will join ye lots lata'. Go on wihou' ol Foxy," he waved his hook.

"And I'll escort you there later, Papa Foxy!" Toy Bonnie teased, earning her a smile from Foxy. As they all went back to their spots Foxy slumped on his stage and sighed tiredly.

Freddy wasn't kidding, though. He felt like he was getting old.

Physically, he was incredibly strong and no one could deny that. But mentally, Foxy began to slow down. He was getting tired much faster than before. That was probably because he had not been moving from a single spot for like… _years_. He hadn't been moving 1987.

…Or probably because he _was_ getting old.

He was hunching over with his elbows at his knees. His eyes were closed and his breaths were normal. Suddenly something was tugging on one of his ears. He didn't mind and kept his eyes closed. He heard a giggle, signaling him that it was a girl who was tugging his ear. The giggling was deeper but Foxy could tell the person was a girl.

She tugged again, making his head tilted to one side. She giggled again, and tugged his ear once more. Foxy decided to surprise her, so his head shot up and turned toward the girl.

"Lass!" he exclaimed with a smile.

He suddenly froze in his spot as his eyes widened in surprise at the person he saw. It wasn't a girl.

…It was a woman.

…A middle-aged woman to be more precise. She had a small smile on her wrinkled face. She sat on the stage beside Foxy as she gazed at him with her brown eyes. Her brown hair was tied in a bun. Foxy was staring at her, noting her brown hair and brown eyes. Then, his eyes trailed to the back of her left hand. There was a small scar there, and there was another one on her upper arm.

Something… Something clicked in his mind and gears.

"Mary?" Foxy whispered very softly, disbelief in his tone. "Is tha' ye, me lass?" he lifted his gloved hand placed it on her wrinkled cheek. The woman, _Mary_ , had actual tears running down her face. Very slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on his shoulder, sobbing into it.

"Yes, it's me, Foxy," she answered back, sobbing as her tears kept spilling. On instinct, Foxy's arms were wrapped around her in comfort. Mary increased her embrace on Foxy, as she squeezed her eyes shut tight. Foxy gently ran his hand to her now gray-mixed hair.

"Ye've came back, me lass," Foxy whispered nuzzling into her hair. Mary shook her head, still buried into his shoulder that was soaked by her tears.

"No," she whispered back. Mary leaned back away from the hug a bit, just enough to gaze into his golden eyes. " _You_ came back," she said with a smile. Foxy only stared at her before he softly smiled at his old matey (no pun intended).

Suddenly, Foxy heard someone sat down on the other side of him. He turned around and saw a middle-aged man, roughly the same age with Mary. He too had a small smile on his face as he gazed at Foxy.

"Still finding the item you were looking when you went through the cave?" the man asked with a rough voice but had a smile on his face. His smile was widened when it struck Foxy who this man was.

"Brian?" Foxy whispered with disbelief. The man smiled even wider and wrapped his arms around the pirate fox and squeezed. Tears shamelessly spilled from his eyes.

"It's great to have you back, Foxy," Brian sobbed into his shoulder as he and Mary embraced the baffled pirate fox tighter.

He couldn't believe it. Two of the children during the time before 1987 were here, all grown up and matured. Slowly, Foxy wrapped his arms on the two adults and hugged them back fiercely as they did the same.

Foxy was very happy, _incredibly_ happy. Nothing could describe how happy he was.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Foxy heard a voice and he looked up to the speaker. His eyebrows rose in surprise.

It was the same girl earlier.

"Why are you two hugging Uncle Foxy?" the little girl asked curiously as her familiar brown glittered. The two married couple sighed but with a same smile on their faces.

"Just having a tearful reunion," Mary answered her daughter.

"Come and give Uncle Foxy here a big warm hug," the father said invitingly. Their daughter beamed and immediately rushed onto Foxy's lap and embraced him. The pirate fox didn't wait a second to embrace them back.

"Can we tag along?"

The four heard a new voice, causing them to look up. Mary and Brian smiled while their daughter tilted her head in curious manner.

Foxy on the other hand was shocked beyond words.

There sitting on the floor in front of Foxy wasn't just a person, but a handful of the parents. They sat on the floor just like the kids earlier and they had a smile on their faces. The parents who sat on the floor didn't care if they gained the attention from everyone.

As he looked at each one of them, his memories returned with vengeance.

These parents… These old married parents… they were once the children who sat in front of the Pirate Cove, anticipating for Foxy to come out and performed. These parents were the children back before 1987.

They had returned, at the same time Foxy returned.

Their smiles widened as Foxy's jaw dropped.

Without a word, the parents stood up from the floor and approached Foxy. Without hesitation, they all wrapped their arms around him, with the little girl giggled on Foxy's lap. Foxy, without even thinking since he was still in the state of shock, hugged them all as he could.

Just how many times Foxy wished he could cry?

Slowly, as Foxy got over his state of shock, a smile took over his face.

Hope had never been lost on Foxy, this whole time.

Foxy had still been loved this whole time…

Foxy had now returned, and mended the childhood's heart inside the parents.

Foxy the Pirate Fox had finally returned.


	18. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A preview to the sequel

A giant seven foot white-green clothed man stepped out from his iconic white 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. He straightened his long coat before he leaned down closer to the car so a certain cat figurine jumped onto his shoulder. The Eli walked away from his car as the Creation straightened his top hat.

"Your vehicle certainly very powerful, I might say," the Baron commented, causing RJ to smirk in pride.

"Just the way I like it," RJ replied back.

RJ parked his vehicle near the forest at the edge of the city of Tokyo. Currently he went deep into the forest with the Baron on his shoulder. They may seem wandered aimlessly inside the forest, but actually they followed an invisible pathway where only a few humans had ever followed.

Then, they ended at the bottom of a cliff with a waterfall beside it. The cliff wasn't that high but it wasn't that low. But it may take a hard time for a normal human to climb the cliff. But thanks to the Army Constructors for carving out a flight of stairs onto the cliff for much easier climb.

As RJ ascended the stairs the stronger he felt the Baron quivering. The Eli grinned slyly at the cat figurine.

"Excited to see your fiancé, Baron?" RJ asked, causing the Baron smiled sheepishly but didn't reply since it was plain obvious.

Finally RJ had arrived on the top of the cliff and a warming view greeted him. He smiled at the view but the Baron's was even wider.

There, placed beside the river that led to a waterfall, placed in the middle of a beautiful flowering field that stretched in ten feet of radius, was a small modest green house; a doll-sized modest green house.

It was the Cat Bureau.

Also known as the Baron's home, it was the house he created with a combination of his bare padded hands and magic.

Without hesitation, the Baron jumped down from RJ's shoulder and rushed toward his home, unable to wait to kiss his fiancé. Before he could even arrive at the door, it was already swung open and a female brown half-cat with navy blue dress jumped out and embraced the Baron. The cat figurine embraced her back.

"You're back!" the she-cat said into his shoulder as she embraced him harder. "I missed you," she whispered softly. The Baron nuzzled her brown head fur as a purr appeared in his throat.

"I missed you too, Love," he whispered back. He pulled her back to passionately kiss her. His fiancée didn't hold back as she kissed him back with equal force. They both shared a purr as their lips moved in sync.

RJ smiled at the engaged couple as he approached him. The closer he get, the smaller he got. Once he was close enough to the couple, he was now doll-sized. The couple broke the kiss and gazed lovingly at each other. RJ chuckled at their obliviousness, gaining their attention. The she-cat blushed, realizing an audience was present. But she smiled and respectfully bowed at RJ.

"Good afternoon, RJ Ralph," she greeted with her typical cheerfulness. RJ smiled a bit wider before he nodded his bow.

"Good afternoon to you too, Haru," RJ greeted her back. The she-cat, Haru, smiled at him. Then she turned toward her fiancée, stealing another kiss since she couldn't get enough of it.

"Baron, there's a client inside," she said. The Baron cocked his head to the side in curious manner.

"I wonder who could that be?" he questioned, holding his arm out toward her like a gentleman. Haru placed her arm around his as they, along with RJ behind them, made their way inside the house.

When they were inside, they were greeted by a hiss.

"Oh, the tea's ready," Haru rushed toward the steaming kettle. The Baron and RJ had their eyes locked onto the Baron's client who was placed on the red Victorian era style sofa.

It was a snake; a cobra Creation to be more precise.

The Baron wasn't surprise about this, since a living _dragon_ had once came to the Cat Bureau asking for his help. Then there was this _Titan_ who had been survived since the Greek came to him.

There was also this time where a man the size of a giant hillhad stumbled across the Baron. The giant man had once tried to eat the Baron but severely paid his price for messing with the Baron. The cat figurine sent him to a cave far away from his homeland… and that was where the story of Cyclops started.

…In this universe, at least.

It was a hard work, yes. But the Baron enjoyed the work and he thankful of it too, because if it wasn't for his job then he wouldn't have meet his fiancé.

"May you introduce yourself?" the Baron asked as he took off his coat and top hat and hung them on a standing rack beside his working desk at the far back of the room. RJ sat on the floor beside the fire place, leaning against the wall.

The cobra slithered off from the sofa and bowed toward the Baron.

"I am Shelby the Toy Cobra," the cobra spoke, still bowing.

She had heard about the great Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen who helped anyone and everyone who requested his help. He may be a mythical legend and a fairytale to humans, but to Creations and others he was very well-known and greatly respected.

Shelby had a huge amount of respect to the Baron and feared his strength. She was wise because of her Creation ability. But the Baron was wise naturally and a great swordsman.

She had witnessed him with his sword. She doesn't want ended up to be one of his fallen victim.

"How may I help you, Miss Shelby?" the Baron asked as he seated on his red high back armchair. Haru came to him and handed him a teacup and a saucer filled with tea. He sniffed the beverage before sipped it in.

Shelby straightened and sat back onto the sofa. She took the offered tea from Haru with her tail as the Baron sighed in blissfulness with a small smile on his face.

"I am here to request a help, Milord Baron," the toy Cobra answered as Haru handed a cup of tea to RJ, who took it and thanked her for it.

"And what help that be, may I ask?" the Baron asked again as Shelby and RJ sipped up their teas. RJ sighed in content at the taste. Shelby, on the other hand, blinked at the beverage in her grasp.

It was the best tea she had ever tasted.

Although she did not voicing that out, her face said it all. The Baron, Haru and RJ smirked. Shelby had just tasted Haru's special tea blend. Wait until she tastes the Baron's personal blend and see her reaction.

Let's get back to the topic…

"I'm sure you're aware of the threat that's coming, yes?" Shelby asked, eyes still glued to the swirling tea in the teacup.

Haru seated herself at the seat right beside her fiancée with a confusion written on her face. RJ sharply looked up at the toy Cobra with surprised expression on his face. The Baron, on the other hand, just sighed and placed his cup and saucer on the table.

"I am very aware of its approaching," The Baron answered.

"Wait, hold on," RJ interrupted as he stood up. "I thought yesterday was the threat that you've been talking about," he said as he placed his cup and saucer on the said table.

"It is," Shelby answered, taking another sip of the tea instead of putting it down.

"But at the same time, it isn't," the Baron added. RJ furrowed his eyebrows, now confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked the Baron as Haru grasped her fiancée's hand, also wanting for the answer.

"What I mean is that we're not just talking about this place," the Baron answered further more.

RJ was now even more confused. What does he mean by not just about this place? Was there another place that will be facing a threat? They said the event yesterday was the threat, but at the same time it isn't. What was the Baron talking about that RJ didn't know?

Suddenly, it struck him.

"You're talking about the same threat that'll come from other universes"


End file.
